Kagome's Love Story
by KuramixMidnight
Summary: Kagome Higurashi: School Loner, Goth, Punk, Rocker, Skater Chick, labels people put on her. Nobody bothered to know the real her. Everybody turned a blind eye at her, to them she wasn't important or needed. That all changed when InuYasha Tashio entered her life causing havok for her. Little by the little she falls for him . . . Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys! This is my first ever Fanfic, so please be kind! I hope you willl enjoy it! Now onward to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha charcters!:(**_

**Summary: **

**Kagome Higurashi: School Loner, Goth, Punk, Rocker, Skater Chick, labels people put on her. Nobody bothered to know the real her. Everybody turned a blind eye at her, to them she wasn't important or needed. That all changed when InuYasha Tashio entered her life causing havok for her. Little by the little she falls for him, letting herself slowly open more and more. Yet as fate has it some people will do anything to just keep them apart! Can their newly found love survive? Or will it crumble and fall? READ/REVIEW!**

**KAGOME POV**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_SLAM!_

"Stupid alarm. . "

"Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

Shit! I forgot today was the first day of school! Immediately I got up from my bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out a short sleeved shirt that said 'Sexy and I Know It' across it. Black skinny jeans with holes and my faded hightop black converse. With my cloths in hand I ran to the bathroom, turned the shower on, quickly taking off my pajama's and jumped in! I yelped when the hot water touched my skin, yet quickly letting it relax my muscles. Several minutes later I got out and changed as quick as I possibly could. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and ran downstairs.

"Morning Kagome", my mother, Nagasaki Higurashi, said as she put my breakfast in front of me.

"Morning", was all I said as I scarfed my food down.

"Kagome. . . eat properly"

"Can't. I'll be late for school and I promised Sango that I would try and get there early"

"Ah. I see. . . Then have a great day at school sweetie!", yelled my mother as I ran out the door.

"Kagome! Your late!"

"Sorry. . . . San. . . go. . . tried . . .my best."

"I can see. So shall we start walking to school?", Sango said throwing a water bottle at me.

All I could do was nod as I chugged it down ignoring the stare's passer-by's gave me. Sango giggled throughout our walk. Oops! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16-years-old and currently a junior in high school. And my life is a living hell. No, seriously it is HELL! Sango was the only friend I had at Tokyo High School. She didn't judge me and we grew close. At school I was considered a freak, which was started by Kikyo and her flunkies. They were out to get me and I didn't know why! I don't give a damn, not my fault they all dress like sluts. One of these days I'm going to ki-

"KAGOME!"

"AAH!"

"Welcome back to reality."

"Why thanks Sango." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I've been calling your name for the past few minutes doofus, it's time to go to class."

"Oh. Bummer."

"Tell me about it."

We got up from the grass - which I don't remember sitting down on - and headed to class. Luckily Sango and I had most of our classes together. Which in my opinion was a blessing from the Gods! Our first class was Calculas with Professor Chi - interesting name, don't you agree? Like always, we sat in the back of the classroom. As soon as we sat down, the bell rang signifying the start of school. No later than a minute, Professor Chi came in ready to begin class.

"Good morning class. Open your books and turn to page-"

Everbody looked turned to the classroom door curious on who inturupted the teacher. Once the being entered the room my jaw drooped! I couldn't even believe my eyes! Sango shook with silent laughter at my reaction. I was about to demand her reason for laughing when the being looked at me. Our eyes met and it felt like the world stood still. I couldn't look away from those beautiful golden eyes, which seemed to beackon me.

**Kay. . .So what ya think? I think I did fairly good. Not sure. . .Review please! If there's anything I need to fix please tell me! Thanks and see ya soon!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Sorry it's taken me till now to update:S School life had to come first at the moment. I'll try to not do that again. Hopefully Wednesday I can write the third chapter and by Thursday or Friday I can update! Well thanks again, hope this story is enjoyable for you guys:) Can you guys tell me if this chapter is short? Please and Thank You! R&R**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters!**_

**InuYasha POV**

Name: InuYasha Tashio

Age: 17

Gender: Male

That was all I was going to say, if any teacher decided that I needed to introduce myself to the world. Up until now, I was home-schooled. My parents hired private tutors, since it was established that I couldn't practicipate in a "normal" school. I don't see why they couldn't keep that going. I was content with my tutors, I didn't need to be stuck with them for hours. Only four to six hours, after that I was free to do whatever I felt like. Thanks to those tutors I was at a senior level as they say. So I was hopefully not going to have to stay in a school for long. I just had to last one year in this hell whole named Tokyo High. I could do that, right? Yeah right. Who am I kidding? I'll be dead by the end of the year.

"Mr. Tashio?"

"Hmm . . . ?"

"I have your schedule ready. Your first class is Calculas with Professor Chi in room 113. Would you like for somebody to direct you there?"

I shook my head and mumbled a quick 'Thank you', as I took my schedule from her desk.

"Very well then. I'm Ms. Green, by the way, and if you have any trouble, don't hesitate to ask. Good luck and welcome to Tokyo High Mr. Tashio.", said Ms. Green.

Mumbling another thank you, I quickly left the attendance office. I started walking down the hall, occasionly looking at room numbers to make sure I was going the right way, and started thinking. 'Professor Chi', huh? Such an Interesting name for a calculas teacher. I spotted room 113 and stopped in front. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared about entering. It would be the first time for me to actually interact with other people. As I grabbed the door knob, turning it to enter, I quickly thought about bolting out of school. Yet I didn't, my mother would be disappointed and I promised I would try school. Apparently Professor Chi was in the middle of a lesson, before I interuppted him. Once I entered I felt every pair of eyes on me. Watching me as if I was some sort of prey they were about to devour. I took a quick sniff of the air and almost immediately felt the arousal of the female students. That gave me quite the confidence as I handed the professor my schedule. It was kind of nerve racking with all female eyes on me and I felt tempted to yell at them, demanding what they were staring at. The professor seemed to be taking his sweet time, anaylizing the sheet, when I heard silent laughter? Is that possible? I don't even know, but turned my head to the where the noise came from. I quickly spotted the culprit, but next to her was the most beautiul creature i had ever seen. She had raven hair that went to the middle of her back, and lovely, warm brown eyes. She was pale, but not to the point where she looked deathly. A light blush spread around her cheeks, making her even more beautiful. As I stared at her it seemed liked we were the only two in the world.

"Mr. Tashio, you may take a seat behind Kagome Higurashi. Higurashi, please raise your hand."

The goddess I just locked eyes with raised her hand. So her name is Kagome? It seemed to fit her perfectly! Kami must be blessing me! First, sending me this goddess and now letting me sit behind her! I must be blessed.

"I shall give you your schedule after class. Now go sit. You have already interupted my teaching time."

"Yes sir."

Quickly walking to my seat, I took a quick whiff from her and Kami did she smell good! She smelled like cherry blossom's in full bloom! As I took my seat, I smiled. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**Again, sorry for not updating! Here is the second chapter! hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I am sooo sorry for not updating. It's been a while, I know! I just had so much homework! I know that its just an excuse, but please bear with me you guys:S This week I'll be taking ACP's and getting out early. . . . SOOOO I may be able to update everyday:) I'm not promising that it may happen, but it may happen lol. Ok then enough of my blabbering!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha!**

**Kagome POV**

Tashio? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. . . . But where? It's like on the tip of my tounge! I know for a FACT that I have heard the surname 'Tashio' before! Just as I was about to continue my mind journey, I felt a sharp jab in my left side. I quickly looked up to see Sango with a crazy look plastered on her face.

". . . Ow", I mouthed at her. She simply rolled her eyes and pointed a sheet of paper next to my Calculas book. I gave her my 'Are you serious?' look and quickly read what it said.

**(A/N: Sango - **_Kagome_**)**

**OMG! Kags! Can you believe it!?**

_Believe what?_

Sango looked up at me and returned my 'Are you serious?' look. I just raised my eyebrow at her, mentioning that yes, I was serious.

**The new kid is from the Tashio family!**

_Who is this infamous Tashio family?_

**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! REALLY KAGS! REALLY!**

_Yes Sango! Really! I know I've heard that name before, but I can't remember where!_

**KAGOME HIGURASHI! TASHIO IS ONLY ONE OF THE MOST SUCCESSFUL FAMILY'S EVER IN THIS WORLD! THEY RUN THE TASHIO COMPANY! GREASTEST PRODUCER OF ALL TIME!**

As soon as I read that piece of information, it clicked! The Tashio Company IS one of the most successful company's ever, having only been around for a year! They immediately went up to the top and became known all over the world! Their headquarters is located right here in Japan! Producing mostly demon related. . . stuff? . . . They've helped demon's and human's get along! Of course they also produce human things, but their major field is demon's. So this new kid is from THAT family! No way!

"Sango. . . . You have got to be kidding me!", I whispered-yelled.

"I'm not! C'mon Kagome didn't you realized once you heard his name?", Sango whispered-yelled back at me.

"No. . . Not really. . . I -OW!" I yelled.

"Ms. Higurashi. . . . I would appreciate if you and Ms. Taji would stop talking. Or else I may have to give you guys detention. It's only the first day after all. So. . . . Higurashi, Taji?"

"Sorry sir", we both mumbled.

"Now I hope there will be no further interruptions?"

"No sir."

"Very well then. As I was saying. . . "

As soon as Professor Chi turned around, we both smirked. I glanced at Sango and she gave that knowing smile of hers. I stuck my tounge out at her and ducked as a pen started heading towards my face. I playfully glared at her giving a slight growl. She simply looked at me with an innocent look.

"HIGURASHI! TAJI! THIS IS MY SECOND WARNING! ONE MORE AND I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION!"

"I'm so sorry! I swear! This time me and Ms. Taji will listen to your wonderful lesson on Calculas equations." I gave Professor Chi an innocent smile as he registered my sarcastic tone and just glared, but I could see his eyes smile.

"Higurashi. . . "

"Yes sir?"

"Don't kiss ass."

"As you say sir."

Everybody laughed at his comment and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He only smiled at me and returned to his lesson. I tried my best to pay attention to what he was saying, but it was hard. It felt like a pair of eyes were trying to burn a hole in the back of my head! It was pretty nerve-racking, if you asked me! With only ten minutes left of class, Professor Chi let us take this time and talk. I turned around to Sango and was about to scowl her when I heard about a million squeals right in my ear. I turned my head to the direction of that annoying sound until I came face-to-face with some girl's ass. Immediately turning around I blushed hard. I sooo wasn't expecting that! I looked up at Sango seeing her annoyed face at all the girls clustered aroung the new kid's desk.

"So what brings you here, sexy?"

"You are like the most hottest guy around!"

"What's your name?"

"Tashio-kun!"

"The hell. . . ", I heard Sango say. I nodded. Totally in agreement with her!

_BRING!_

That's the bell! Hallelujah! I got my stuff and practically ran out that classroom with Sango. Once we were a few feet away, we heard one of the most deafing sounds ever! Looks like every female in school has found out about the famous Tashio kid attending here. Boy am I glad I'm not him at this moment.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not him right now."

I laughed hard. Who would've known Sango was telepathic?

"Ditto!"

**InuYasha POV**

Kami. What a sight she was. Even if I was only seeing the back she was still beautiful. I saw the girl next to her slip a note close to her book. Oblivious to her surrondings Kagome mustn't have noticed. Annoyed the girl jabbed her sides, making Kagome jump. I growled a bit as I saw her mouth 'ow'. How can this girl hurt Kagome like that! She better be special to her or else I'll make her pay - wait what? It's only been a few minutes and already I was being overprotective.

_Damn_

This beautiful goddess already had me on a leash - NO PUN INTENDED - and she didn't even know it! I watched as they passed the note back and forth. Luckily I managed to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about and I was surprised. Kagome didn't recognize me immediately. Is that good or bad? Will she try to get close to me for my money? Will she play me? Is she worth it?

_Of course she is!_

I started a mental argument with myself until I noticed the teacher looking over here. Apparently he noticed Kagome and the girl talking. I listened carefully to their conversation curious on what they were saying.

_"Sango. . . . You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"I'm not! C'mon Kagome didn't you realized once you heard his name?"_

_"No. . . Not really. . . I -OW!"_

_. . . .Busted. . . ._

_"Ms. Higurashi. . . . I would appreciate if you and Ms. Taji would stop talking. Or else I may have to give you guys detention. It's only the first day after all. So. . . . Higurashi, Taji?"_

_. . . So that girl's surname is Taji. . . _

_"Sorry sir"_

_"Now I hope there will be no further interruptions?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Very well then. As I was saying. . . "_

Of course, once he turned around they started fooling around. And got caught. . . again. . .

_"HIGURASHI! TAJI! THIS IS MY SECOND WARNING! ONE MORE AND I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION!"_

_"I'm so sorry! I swear! This time me and Ms. Taji will listen to your wonderful lesson on Calculas equations."_

_. . . Wow my girl is sarcastic? Nice - wait! UGH! Again, here I am claiming her already! I'm pathetic. . . _

_"Higurashi. . . "_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Don't kiss ass."_

_"As you say sir."_

_Damn it! I have a feeling I'm going to fall for her. . . . HARD!_

Everybody laughed at the interaction between Kagome and Professor Chi. I gave a low chuckle finding it all just so funny. Then I countinued staring at her. I'm sure she felt me staring at her. I saw her unconsiously shift a little in her seat. I just wanted her to turn aroung, so I could catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. With only ten minutes left, we were allowed to talk. I was planning to start a conversation with Kagome, when my desk got surronded by girls.

_"So what brings you here, sexy?"_

_"You are like the most hottest guy around!"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Tashio-kun!"_

_"The hell. . . "_, was what I heard of Taji.

All the other girls where just so fucking annoying! They probably knew I was rich and only wanted money. . . or to get into my pants. I shuddered inwardly. I heard the bell ring and saw Kagome walk out.

_Fuck!_

I got up and pushed my way through the crowd of girls. Just as I was walking out the door a thousand squeals sounded through the hall. Almost immediately I was bombarded by every female in this school. I kept my face unemotional, something I learned from my older step-brother, and looked around for Kagome. When I finally spot her, she was already turning the corner.

_Shit. . . I missed my chance. Who knows if I'll see her again._

And with that thought I trudge to my next class. Trying my best to escape this horde of girls. If only they would disappear! Wait! Maybe if I ask them they will! Nah. . . .could it? Well it's worth a try. I briefly cleared my throat and all the noise they girls made was gone,

_OK. Good, for now._

"Ladies. Can you please move out my way? I don't want to be late for my next class."

The girls awed, just for the fact that I said something to them, parted away.

"Also! Don't follow me. Leave me alone. Thanks."

I walked a bit farther, looking around, making sure they weren't following me. So far it seems like they listened to me. I sighed a relief and headed to my next class. Drama. I don't know why I have it. Maybe I should transfer out of it as soon as possible? Yeah, I should. I wlaked in right before the bell rang and stopped dead in my tracks. Right there was the one person I didn't expect to see.

_You have got to be kidding me! No fucking way! What else can happen today?_

**OKAY! That's the end for now! This is about six pages long and I'm proud of myself! Who do you think InuYasha saw? Thanks for all the previous reviews! I will bring in all other characters soon enough. REVIEW GUYS! I'll try and update some time this week. Love you all:) Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated:( I promise to write more next time! As a way to please you guys O.o LOL Also there's somebody I plan to intorduce to you guys very soon! Maybe even next chapter? Tell me if you want to meet this mysterious person:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters!**

**InuYasha POV**

_Ugh! I can't believe he's here!_

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

_No idiot it's not me! Who else could it be?!_

"Oh my Kami! It is you!"

"Hello . . . . Miroku."

"InuYasha my man! It's been a while!"

"Yes. It has."

Just my luck! One of the biggest perverts in the world is here. I'm going to have to share a classroom with him! Why, damnit! Wait! What if he meets Kagome? What if he tries to make a move on her? What if he gropes her or asks him to bear his child?! AND SHE ACCEPTS! Oh damn, damn , damn, damn! This is not good! Kami! Please don't let Miroku meet Kagome!

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!"

"Did you even hear what I just asked you?"

". . . . No. . . "

"Figures. I said that we should hang out again! And there is somebody else here. . . ."

"Who?"

". . . . Well, you may not exactly like it. . . . . "

"Miroku. . . Tell me. . ", I threatened.

"Now InuYasha. . . Promise not to destroy anything. . . ", Miroku said, a bit of fear tainting his voice.

"Well, look what the dogs dragged in! How's it going . . . . **MUTT**?"

Oh hell. I knew this voice. My one archenemy in almost everything there is in this world. I sooo wasn't expecting **HIM** to be **HERE**! I need to keep my cool. Try not to kill him right now. Slowly, I turned around to face him.

"Hey . . . . it's that mangly wolf. . "

"Still don't know my name? Figures. Idiots never learn."

"Oh, I know your name! It's Koga! An annoying ass wolf!"

"Watch it PUP"

"Or what?"

This was a normal conversation between me and Koga. Ever since we were both small kids. Though there wasn't a time where we didn't try killing each other, Koga was pretty cool. Not that I would ever say it to his face. Koga was like an older brother I wished to get rid of. I'm sure he considered me just as annoying. Yet whenever one of us was in deep shit, we could count on each other for help. Quickly, returning to reality I saw Koga cracking his knuckles. I smiled and imitated him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku trying to talk us out of killing each and possibly destroying the classroom. Koga got into a position and I was about to follow when the door opened and I heard **HER** voice. My goddess had this class as well? I could hear her laughing. Her rich, warm laughter carrying into the room. As I got distracted, Koga took the chance to attack me. I dodged easily, but what I heard next made me stop. Somebody screamed Kagome's name and I turned. Koga was about to charge right into her! I ran to her and scooped her up just as Koga came toward's her. I jumped next to Miroku who looked dumbstruck. I could feel her tremble slightly. Her hands were tightly clutching my shirt.

"Shhh. It's ok now Kagome. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?"

I was taken aback. I didn't expect her to say that. I don't exactly blame her either.

"Promise." And I would keep my word. i wouldn't let idiots like Koga hurt her. I would protect her with my very life if I had to. But in order to do that I should become her friend first. I don't think she noticed that she just asked a stranger to protect her. Though it didn't matter much to me, she probably would think twice about it. _I should ask her. . . _ what I was going to do next surprised me. But her answered surprised me more.

"Kagome. . . Technically, right now, we are strangers. So in order for me to be able to protect you properly. . . .well. . . .ummm. . . "

_Shit InuYasha! Grow some balls and ask her already!_

"Wouldyouliketobefriends?"

I looked down at her and waited. Did she even hear me?

"Would - "

"Yes."

_Holy shit! Did I hear right?_

**Ok guys! That's it! Again really sorry! I promise to write WAAAAY more than this for chapter 5. Remember REVIEW! And tell me if you would like to meet this mysterious person! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! As I promised, I will make this chapter long! I might even get to write more than one chapter today:) MAYBE! Thanks for all those people who reviewed yesterday:) I might start mentioning some people. Maybe YOU who are taking the time to read this A/N may get mentioned. . ? Now enough with my ranting! Onward to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters!**

**Kagome POV**

As Snago and I walked farther away from the crowd of slutty girls, I saw a familiar body walking toward the theater room. I stopped and stared. _Could it be him? No it can't be . . . . right?_ If I really think about it was a possiblilty. Then again we are talking about HIM. I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

"Kagome, what class are you heading into right now?"

"Ummm . . . Theatre. Why?"

"OMG! SO AM I!"

"What?! No way! That's awesome!"

I can't believe it! I'm going to have Theatre with her! Though acting wasn't really my thing, I enjoyed the class. It was fun when I had it the last two years, so I obviously asked for it again. **(A/N: Kagome is a Junior and Sango a Senior. Just to clear up any confusion. Sorry my fault!)**The teacher was one of the most craziest people ever! He really made the class so fun! Now that I was going to have it with Sango, it would be more exciting!

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure", as soon as she said that, her schedule was in my hand. Rapidly, I scanned it and found other classes we would share. Apparently we had three other classes together. That was good. It meant that I won't be lonley this year, for the most part. I had a big grin on my face as I gave Sango back her schedule.

"Kagome? Why are you smiling like the Chesire cat?"

"No reason." I wanted to let Sango find out later. Her reaction might be worth seeing.

"Kagome, you're hiding something from me."

"What? No I'm - oof!"

"Oh I'm SOOO sorry for - Oh, wait. No I'm not."

"Hey! Watch where your going bitch!", Sango yelled.

Whoever "bumped" into me managed to push me into the lockers HARD. I could feel a bruise forming on my arm. Nobody ever really interacted with me that way unless they had a death wish. The only person who ever did was that . . . BITCH. . I looked up and - no surprise here - there she was. Towering over me like I should be scared, she wishes!

"Kikyo. To what do I owe your disgusting presence?"

"Disgusting yourself bitch!"

"Well then, goodbye.", I said getting up and preparing to walk away.

"Hold the fuck up! I just came to warn you that this year I will win."

"Win what?"

"Ugh! Idiot goth's like you will never understand! Just know I will win!"

And with that she walked away her flunkies following shortly. OK! I have no clue what just happened! Win what!? I swear she needs to be reteached! To think we were going to become step-sisters! Gross! Thank Kami it didn't happened!

"Kagome you ok?", I turned to Sango who was worried and angry.

"I'm OK. Might be a little bruised, but - "

"OH HELL NO! I'LL BE BACK! MAKE SURE THAT HOE PAYS!"

"SANGO! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YES!"

"BUT SHE - "

"WHO CARES! Just calm down, please? What will you gain from beating the shit out of her?"

"Well - "

"Don't answer that." I knew well what Sango would gain. Pleasure. I'm sure I would too, if I had to beat the shit out of her. That just wasn't on my agenda at the moment. I don't give a rats ass about Kikyo at the moment. She can TRY making my life a living hell. I just need one more year and I'll never have to see her face again! If I'm lucky enough, I could graduate with Sango!

"Sango. Let's just concentrate on graduating."

"Or making it through the day."

I laughed.

"That too. Now let's head to class I don't want to be late!"

Sango laughed at me as I tried to hurry up, stopping every few moments because Sango walked at a grandma's pace. We filled our walk with small talk and agreed to meet up this weekend for a girl's night out. When we were getting closer to the classroom I began to remember the first day I met Sango.

***FLASHBACK***

I was walking down the hallway heading to the front doors. School had ended barely five minutes ago, but there was still a lot of people here. I kept my head down trying to ignore the whispers of everybody who dared to look at me. I was only a freshman yet already rumors were flying. People sneered at me and threw their trash towards me. A few people were calling me a slut, a loner, a whore, almost every name possible. These words hurt me and I had to try hard to not cry right there and then. I was very close to the doors when all of a sudden my path was blocked. I timidly looked up and saw Kikyo. The girl who ruined my high school experience before it even started.

"Leaving so soon slut?"

I stayed quiet. I knew better than to answer back. It only fueled her to say more shit about me.

"Not going to answer? Figures. What's that you have hanging on your backpack? A skateboard? Really?"

I carried a skateboard with me, because right after school I always headed toward the skate park near an old friend's house. I would hang out with him and he would listen to me when I told him about my day. He hated Kikyo and even said he knew her from somewhere. I didn't want to know from where and he complied. He was my like an older brother I wished I had. He took care of me and the wounds Kikyo and her flunkies would leave.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!"

"Nothing that concerns you", I mumbled. She seemed to have heard me, because she lunged at me. I dodged easily and she fell on the floor HARD. Quickly, she stood up and lunged at me again. This time I wasn't prepared for her to immediately grab my hair. She grabbed a fistful and began to punch me. Most of her shots didn't even touch me, but some did. I wasn't going to let her beat me to her liking. I fought back and damaged her more than she did to me. I grabbed her by the hair and pushed her into the door, then onto the floor. People had gathered around a while ago and I'm sure some of them were videotaping this fight. They always did whenever we fought. It was hard to fight Kikyo when I had my backpack on, but I managed to fight effectively. When Kikyo was about to give her 'final' blow, she was yanked away. I thought a teacher was trying to interfere but I was VERY wrong. There in front of me was a girl who was holding Kikyo by her collar. She punched Kikyo hard making her land on the floor with a _thud_. She walked over to me and helped me stand up.

"Are you ok?"

I stared at her and simply nodded. Nobody ever helped me. Everybody stayed away from me or tried to start fights. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or keep a defensive stance.

"You don't look OK. You seem beat up pretty bad. Let me help take care of those wounds."

"No. It's OK. I'm fine. Really."

I didn't really want to bother anybody with having to help me 'clean up'. I may feel like a burden to that person.

"I WANT to help you. Come on, I have a first aid kit in my car."

"Thank you."

I was about to walk off with this pretty starnger when I felt my backpack being yanked back.

"Aren't you forgetting something skater whore?"

I turned around and saw Kagura holding my favorite - and only - skateboard.

"Give it back if you value your already fucked up face", I threatened. She seemed scared at my threat, but wouldn't budge.

"Y-You think I'm a-afraid of your p-p-piece of shit threat! Ha! D-Don't make me laugh! L-L-Let's see what y-y-you do aft-t-ter this!"

With that she threw my skateboard on to the floor and stomped on it. It took several tries but she managed to achieve her goal. Break my board in half. When I heard it crack, I saw red. I lunged at her and began to aimlessly throw punches. She screamed as I hit her face over and over again until I felt somebody pull me back. Again I though it was a teacher but it wasn't. It was the girl who offered to clean me up. She managed to pull me several feet away and told somebody to watch me. Whoever she asked cringed a bit and stood a few inches away. I watched her get my broken board and kick Kagura in the stomach. She calmly walked back to me and handed my board over. She helped me up and we both started towards her car. I kept my head down again sniffling every couple of minutes. When we reached her car I whistled. She owned a 1970 ½ Camaro Z28! It was orange with black stripes and a real beauty at that!

"Like what you see?"

I slightly blushed and nodded. Who wouldn'tZ! This car was just amazing!

"Ha! My dad gave it to me. Now come here."

I obeyed her order and stood in front of her. She sat me in the passangers street and began to work on me. As she wiped blood that I didn't even notice, I took a good look at her. She was really pretty with long brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and warm brown eyes. She had very little make-up on and she dressed casually.

"Sango."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Sango Taji. And you're Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet your acquantice. I hope we can be friends?"

"Ummm. . . Sure." I smiled. A true smile. On that day I won yet another fight and gained a new friend. That day wasn't really my greatest day, but something really good came out of it.

***FLASHBACK END***

It's really interesting on how I met Sango. To think that the day's following that fight we became inseperable! Of course Kikyo still tried to fight me, but now I wasn't alone. I had somebody who would stay by me. I laughed at myself for taking a trip down memory lane. I looked up to see Sango pretty far away from me and then I heard her scream.

"KAGOME!"

I looked to where she was pointing at and froze. A wolf was coming straight towards me and fast! I tried to move but my feet were frozen. The wolf was coming closer and closer way too fast. I was sure I was going to be a goner, so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Instead I felt somebody carry me and I got scared. I tightly clutched my savior's shirt and waited. I'm not sure what I was waiting for and I didn't care. I could feel something trembling and realized that it was me.

"Shhh. It's ok now Kagome. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

I didn't know who this person was but I trusted them. And before I could stop the word's from leaving my mouth, I asked him a question.

"Promise?"

"Promise.", was his reply. I didn't think I would get that answer, but I was happy. I peeked through my hair and was surprised at who I saw. It was the Tashio kid! I let my bangs hid my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart.

_OH MY GOD! HE'S CARRYING ME! AND HE PROMISED TO PROTECT ME! Wait! Aren't we technically strangers? I don't even know his first name!_

"Kagome. . . Technically, right now, we are strangers. So in order for me to be able to protect you properly. . . .well. . . .ummm. . . Wouldyouliketobefriends?"

I was shocked at what he just asked me. He was seriously going to keep his promise! He also wanted to be friends! It's soo weird but I didn't care. I should stop thinking and answer him soon.

"Would - "

"Yes."

He looked down at me and I looked up. He had shock written all over his face! I giggled at his reaction and he blushed.

"I would love to be your friend . . . Tashio-kun? And as much as I want to begin our wonderful friendship . . . well . . . can you put me down first?"

"Umm. . . .Yeah. . . "

He gently put me down but stayed ready to pick me up again. Just in case. I smiled at him and was going to thank him when I was tackled to the ground.

"OHMIGOD! ARE YOU OKAY KAGOME!?"

"Yes. . . well I was before somebody tackled me."

"Sorry.", she said. I laughed at her and pushed her off. Both of us stood up and I decided to introduce her to Tashio-kun.

"Sango, this is . . . . ". How was I supposed to call him?

"InuYasha."

"InuYasha! And he saved me, so thank my brave hero." I glanced at him quickly to see him blushing again.

"InuYasha-kun, thank you so much for protecting this klutz over here."

"Hey!", I retorted. She only gave me a smile and I stuck my tounge out at her.

"My pleasure.", was all InuYasha replied. He was apparently going to say more when he was interuppted by a male.

"Kagome-chan?"

I turned to the guy saying my name and gasped. I was right it was him I saw earlier! I did see him! I can't believe it's him. Why is he here? Why didn't he tell me he was coming? Why!

"Miroku? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey Kags. I missed you."

With that I ran into his open arms. I squeezed him hard and snuggled into his chest. As I was doing this I was unaware of a certain hanyou's hurt feelings.

**OKAY guys! That's it! I made this as long as I possibly could! Since my time is almost up, I won't be able to introduce my mysterious person. Sorry guys:( Maybe next chapter! K? I might start mentioning some of you guys soon. Well bye! Remember to REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing chapter 5! This chapter will be InuYasha's POV. Also, I had planned to update Friday or Saturday . . . . . BUT, I have choir practice this Friday. And on Saturday is the Pre-UIL Solo & Ensemble contest . . . . so . . . .yeah . . . . .I'M SORRY! At this very moment I'm listening over my solo and singing along. I'm pretty nervous, and I hate that I won't be able to update those two days. Please forgive me! I'm still debating whether to make this chapter long or short. And of course, beacuse of my Solo, I can't introduce you guys to my mysterious person. UGH my life is getting complicated. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE NEXT TIME I UPDATE, I WILL INTRODUCE THE MYSTERY PERSON! OK, enough of my rambling and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters!**

**InuYasha POV**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

She already knows Miroku! And the way they are hugging makes me so. . . . . jealous. I want to get a hug like that from MY Kagome! Damn, it's no fair! I slightly glowered at Miroku as he squeezed the life out of Kagome.

"InuYasha! Why you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting.", I mumbled.

"You are TOTALLY pouting. Right Miroku?"

"Yeah. Dude seriously, why you pouting!"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Are you jealous Miroku got a hug from my awesome self?"

kagome just hit the bull's eye. Yes, I was jealous Miroku got such an intimate hug from here. Apparently, my not responding back to her, proved to her that she was right. She stared at me as if she was debating about something in her head. I stared back at her feeling a slight blush spread across my cheeks. Her lips twitched at my reaction and I couldn't help but glare at her. Then to my utter surprise, she JUMPED ON ME! Not expecting her to do that, I caught her with ease, but lost my balance. We tumbled onto the ground with me at the bottom and her on top. I looked at her and could see her blushing furiously. I smirked at her and wiggled my eyebrows a bit. This only caused her to blush more! Then just as she was going to say something the teacher interuppted our mooment.

"AHEM! I hope I'm not interupting anything Ms. Higurashi."

Rapidly, she got off me and stood up. I watched as her boobs bounced slightly at the movement. I stared at them for a while until Kagome caught me and turned her back to me. Kind of disappionted I felt the eyes of somebody on me. Catching the culprit, I was surprised at who it was. It was the teacher! Who was eyeing me like I was a piece of meat! Shuddering I moved a little closer to Kagome, hoping she could shield me for a while.

"Jakotsu. You're going to scare away your students.".

Kagome knew this teacher? Was it a man or woman? Sniffing the air slighty, I found out it was a man! His face and body were so womanly! My god, he must gay! Not that I have anything against gay people - because I don't - I just didn't really like it when they wanted to make me their target of affection.

"Kagome, it's not my fault some of these guys look so drop dead sexy! Like that handsome young man behind you."

Kagome laughed and decided to unshield me! She stood next to me - which wasn't that bad - and tried to soothe me by rubbing her hand up and down my arm. Though it didn't help much, I enjoyed the way she was touching me.

"Sorry Jakotsu honey, but I claimed this one already."

"Awwww no fair! Well I don't care much. I got my own man and he's good in everything. If you know what I mean.", he said with a wink to Kagome. I almost gaged, but thought about what Kagome said before. She 'claimed' me already. If she only knew how true her words rang.

"Well then. That's nice to know.", was all Kagome responded.

Jakotsu only smiled and proceeded to the front of the class. Looks like class is about to begin.

"OK class! I'm Jakotsu, your Theatre teacher. And to start this class off, I would like to have you guys sing a song. Of course it's going to be in front of everybody! So as I call you up, make sure you already have your song picked out AND if possibly the music with it."

Is. He. Fucking. Serious. He wants to start off a **THEATRE** class with people singing? Looking around I noticed there weren't many people in here. Possibly 15 or 20 students were in here. And all were talking admantly about what song to sing. I already had a song in mind. It was a good choice, which spoke of my feelings for Kagome. I wonder how Kagome sounds when she sings?

"Kagome, what song are you singing?", I asked.

"It's a secret.", was all she responded back to me.

Ok then. Guess I'll have to wait and find out. Will she have the voice of an angel? I want to know. I was going to ask Kagome if she could sing, but when I turned around she was already walking to a seat. I followed her and sat next to her on her left and Sango was on her right. Miroku was to Sango's right and I couldn't help but feel bad for what might happen to her soon. Not missing a beat a loud slap was heard. I turned and saw Miroku with a red hand print across his cheek. _Ouch. That looks like it hurts._

"Ms. Taji, how about you and I switch seats?", I politely offered.

"I would be honored InuYasha-kun", she said with a look of relief.

I stood up with her following suitly and we switched. She was now on Kagome's left and I on Kagome's right. Sango looked at me and smiled at me.

"Also, just InuYasha. You don't have to add the -kun."

"Very well InuYasha. Then just call me Sango."

"Pleasure to know your acquantice Sango."

"You as well InuYasha."

"And I'm Miroku!"

We turned to Miroku and glared at him. He shrinked into his seat and stayed quiet. Just then the frist person went to sing. A girl. She had a nice voice, but the song was strange. She seemed to be singing some stripper song or something. And the same went with most of the other girls. They just sang songs that were suppose to be 'sexy', but when they sang it, it was everything but sexy. One girl even had the nerve to wink at me! I simply grimaced and tried paying attention to the rest of the people. The guys tried rapping and some failed horribly! I had to stifle my laughs as to not 'offend' them in any way. With everybody singing about the same song, I started to get bored. The only songs that were really good were Sango's and Miroku's. They did awesome on their performance! Sango could sing! Miroku could rap! I didn't know that, and both would make a good couple. Though hell may freeze over if that ever happened. Then it was Kagome's turn and she had my full attention! As she walked to the stage I noticed the clothing she was wearing. She had on a grey shirt that had 'Sexy And I Know It' written, black skinny jeans with holes, and black faded hightop converse. Her pants hugged her ass nicely, and so did her shirt. It was kinda loose, but it still made her breasts look fucking good. _Damn, I'm starting to sound like Miroku._ I wasn't sure what song she was singing, but it was beautiful. It seemed like a sad song and it felt like she was singing it to me. Though it sounded like a dumb idea I didn't care. Her voice, her expression, her movements, everything about her moved with the song. She wasn't just singing the song. She was telling it me, like she was expressing what she felt for me. All throughout her song I listened intently. I didn't move, blink, or make the slightest noise, afraid it would ruin this wonderful illusion. When she finshed, she stared right at me and smiled. Right at that moment, I wanted to capture her into a kiss and make her mine. To think a girl this wonderful exsisted in this world.

_I swear! I'll do whatever it takes to make her mine for eternity!_

And that promise I would carry out. No matter what.

**Well this is the end for now! Just want to say before I leave that I forgot Koga. Lol. No worries he will be there next chapter, along with my mysterious person. Next chapter I will put it in Kagome's POV and show the song she sang. One more thing I want to thank AnimeFanCrazy197! While I was typing this we were chatting for a bit. VitalInfo3 as well for she said something that made me really happy! That's all the people that I can put for now! Remember if you want to be mentioned, all you have to do is REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account! REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time my beloved readers!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Even though I said I couldn't Friday, I made time to update. Yay!:) So as I promised today I will write about the mysterious person, BUT THERE'S MORE! I have 2 mystery people! Well, technically it's the same person. LOL I'll put a part of the thier POV here. Also, to be fair this chapter will be mostly Kagome POV! Thanks to all that reviewed and followed: VitalInfo3, AnimeFanCrazy197, UsagiPikachuIchigo, princess19, Inu x Kag4Eva and everybody else who I sadly can't mention right now. Also, to the-writer-who-cried, she/he reviewed and said "Review soon please". And that made me laugh because I think they meant update soon. IDK. Another thing, AnimeFanCrazy197 pointed out that at the end of chapter 6 I had put MOOment and well she/he thought of cows which made their day. I found it hilarious as well. OK now to introduce my mysterious person. Everybody say hi to KURAMI!**

**Everybody: HELLO!**

**Kurami: Hey everybody! **

**OK. So Kurami here helps me write the story sometimes. By giving me some ideas for future chapters! So to show my appreciation I decided to make Kurami a character! Obviously, 'Kurami' isn't really their real name, but an alias. I'm also not sure whether to keep the name Kurami or change it. What do you guy's think I should do? Would love to have your opinion on that. I won't tell you Kurami's Gender. We want you guys to figure it out! **

**Kurami: Just because I'm a certain gender in reality doesn't mean I'll be the same gender in this wonderful story!**

**Me: AWWW how sweet of you! And Kurami's right! I may not make them the same gender. . . . Or will I? *evil glint* LOL**

**OK OK enough of both of us. Onward to the story!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own InuYasha Characters! Or song!**

**Kagome POV**

Once I let go of Miroku from my Hug of Death, I cleared my throat. I was beginning to get emotional. Miroku noticed this and smiled. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were beginning to glisten. Guess I'm not the only emotional one here. Well, it has been a year since we last saw each other. He moved at the beginning of my sophmore year due to his dad getting a job offer somewhere. He left a few days before school began, so he could get situated over at the other school. We had both been dumbasses, forgetting to exchange numbers before he left, and had no way to communicate. Of course, I had Sango, so I wasn't completely alone. She was always by my side and knew when Kikyo decided to harass me. It was good that she knew, but it didn't fill the void I felt when I talked to Miroku about Kikyo. Just then Miroku nudged me nodding his head toward InuYasha. I turned and saw him pouting. I turned back around trying to stifle a giggle.

"InuYasha! Why you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting", he mumbled.

"You are TOTALLY pouting. Right Miroku?"

I dedcided to bring a witness into this little argument.

"Yeah. Dude seriously, why you pouting!"

Miroku was totally on my side for this!

"I'm not pouting!"

"Are you jealous Miroku got a hug from my awesome self?"

It was actually a rhetorical question. I didn't expect him to answer and he didn't. Even though he didn't answer me, his expressions told me he was jealous. I found this fascinating considering we barely became friends a few minutes ago. I looked at him contemplating what he was thinking. Did he like me like me? I mean, it was impossible right? We just met for Christ's sake! As I was debating the situation at hand, he caught me staring and a slight blush tainted his cheeks. I smirked finding his reaction pretty cute. He glared at me and he looked so adorable all mad and stuff! I didn't want him to be mad, so I did something I thought I would never do. I jumped him! Well more like tackle him. He caught me, but lost his balance and we fell. I was surprised at both my reaction and the position we were currently in. For Kami's sake! It looked like I was either going to kiss him or ride his dick! I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks and InuYasha didn't help the situation at all. Wiggling his eyebrows and smirking, making him look sexy and all.

_Wait! InuYasha? Sexy? The hell am I thinking!_

I was going to insult him when I heard Jakotsu's voice.

"AHEM! I hope I'm not interupting anything Ms. Higurashi."

_SHIT!_

I got off him as quickly as could, hoping he wouldn't say anything about it. Knowing Jakotsu he WILL find a way to make me spill about how I got into that position. A little information about Jakotsu:

1 - He looks like a girl, but isn't.

2 - He's GAY.

3 - He LOVES to tease me.

4 - When he finds a hot guy he will stop at nothing to try and get into their pants. Whether they are gay or not.

I saw how he was looking at InuYasha. Like a piece of meat he was getting ready to devour. I glanced at InuYasha and caught him staring at my breasts! That perv! I turned my back to him blocking Jakotsu's eye path and InuYasha's perverted eyes. InuYasha came closer to me and I felt self-concious all of a sudden. _The fuck. Why should I? _He must have noticed how Jakotsu stared him down.

"Jakotsu. You're going to scare away your students."

"Kagome, it's not my fault some of these guys look so drop dead sexy! Like that handsome young man behind you."

I laughed at that. I'll admit that InuYasha was pretty drop dead sexy. I mean look at his parents! His father was very handsome! Long slivery-white hair held in a high pony-tail, memerizing gold-ish eyes, and a nice strong build. His mother though, she was like a princess! Long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, a wonderful compleaxion, and nice build, she was like a goddess! With parents that were both beautiful, it's no wonder where he gets his good looks! I stood next to InuYasha and intimately touched his arm to show Jakotsu he was mine. I was simply protecting him, even though he was staring at my breasts earlier.

"Sorry Jakotsu honey, but I claimed this one already."

"Awwww no fair! Well I don't care much. I got my own man and he's good in everything. If you know what I mean."

He winked at me and I tried not to imagine anything about them. Sometimes he was a little wild in his nocturnal activities. Who the hell am I kidding! He is wild! And how do I know this? Let's just say he isn't afraid to tell people _in detail_ what he did with his men.

"Well then. That's nice to know."

That was all I could say. Knowing him, he was going to tell me sooner or later what he did during the summer. He proceed to tell the class who he was and I took the chance to go find a good seat. I knew Jakotsu would start the day with people singing. I had asked him about that and he said it helped him determine how good people would be able to perform. InuYasha decided to bring me out of my thoughts at the moment.

"Kagome, what song are you singing?"

"It's a secret", was all I said. I didn't even know what song to sing! Then it hit me!

_That's a perfect song!_

I slumped into my chair singing the song in my head while InuYasha and Sango exchanged a few words and seats. Miroku must have groped her. Typical Miroku. From the corner of my eye, I saw the red handprint Sango left him. Now Sango was on my left and InuYasha to my right. Then began the singing. The first girl had a nice voice, but the song choice was wrong. Most of the girls sang songs that were suppose to make them seem 'sexy'. The guy's tried rapping, but some failed horribly. When Sango and Miroku had gone, they were amazing! Sango choose a decent song and Miroku rapped better than everybody else. If I thought about it, Sango and Miroku would make a cute couple. I saw how Miroku stared at Sango when she sang. After Miroku it was my turn. I stood and walked to the stage. As I passed the teacher, I told him the song I was going to sing. Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, I told Jakotsu to put the instrumental version of my song.

**(Artist: Avril Lavigne Song:When Your Gone)**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  


_[Chorus]_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

As I sang this song I felt like I was singing it to InuYasha. I don't know why, but it felt right singing it to him. Almost like we always knew eachother and he was goning to leave me soon. I felt scared at this revelation but kept going with my song. I moved with my song trying to make people feel sadness. This song was sad, the video being sadder, and I tried to convey that emotion to my audience. **(A/N: Watch the video it's sad!)** As the song ended I looked at InuYasha and smiled. He seemed to have listened to my song and I hoped he didn't know I was kind of singing it to him. As I walked back to my seat, the room exploded into appluase. Girls were crying and guys were checking me out. I blushed, bowed slightly, and was surprised when InuYasha scooped me into a hug.

"You were wonderful Kagome!"

"Thanks."

Somehow hearing that from InuYasha made my heart skip a beat. He made me feel weird. It was a nice weird though. Like butterflies in stomach. It was InuYasha's turn to sing. When he began, I immediately recognized the song. Gasping quietly, I realized he was singing it to me. Expressing some of his emotions through this song, my eyes watered slighty. As I listened to him it felt like we were the only two in the room. And truth be told, I liked it that way.

**Koga POV**

After hitting my head hard in the wall, I fell into unconciousness. I woke up to hear an angel singing a sad song. I opened my eyes and saw just that. An angel singing. She had the most beautiful voice and one hell of a body.

_I must make her my woman!_

She must be my mate. And that she will become! I saw InuYasha from the corner of my eye and noticed his expression. He looked at my soon-to-be mate with such loving eyes. And I realized that he liked her. I quietly cursed. I didn't want to fight my friend. He was like a little brother. I had hoped this wouldn't ever happen, but it seems like it was inevitable. But my mind was decided already. Even though I didn't want to fight him, I was going to make this angel my woman. No matter what. She will be mine and mine alone.

**Mystery Person POV**

As I walked by the Theatre class I heard a lovely voice. Peeking through the door I saw a girl. she seemed to be singing a sad song. I raked my eyes over her body. Taking into thought how she was dressedd, she seemed like some skater punk girl. Though not really my type, she had one hell of a rocking body. As I began walking to class I knew I had my next victim. I was going to enjoy using her. Smiling evily I began to formulate a plan in my head.

_This is going to be a piece of cake._

**OMG! Mystery person so evil! So cunning. LOL. SO three people want Kagome, but who will she choose? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Remember REVIEW please and thank you! That's all for today, until next time my beloved readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow reader's! It is I, Kurami! Today I shall take over for Midnight, considering she's making popcorn for both of us. YAY! :3 So the song we were orginally going to make InuYasha sing was changed. Midnight said she found a better song after hearing it on the radio a lot. She said it was ' a sign from the gods'. Fucking going nuts if you ask me, but it was a better song choice. Thanks to Dark Shadow Fox, Sparklez204, sasysian, leesa323, Trinilizzie, Blackreader27 for following and favoriting. Also, to the rest of you who reviewed! Sorry I can't introduce you, Midnight wants me to get on with the story. Meanie. LOL.**

_**Guest: We both agree with you! We hate it when people automatically label you as emo, punk, goth,ect. It is sooo annoying! Thank you for reviewing!**_

**Ok then. I think that's it for now. Onward to the story! (Mostly because I'm being pressured!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters or song. Only our own character's.**

**InuYasha POV**

When Kagome finished her song, the whole room was silent. Nobody had seen such a performance. Then appluase was heard. Everybody stood up clapping for Kagome. I was among those people, clapping like my life depended on it. I scanned the room seeing girls crying and boys checking her out more intently. A growl started rumbling in my chest. Silently rising deep within my throat ready to be let out and heard. Instead, I decided to scoop Kagome into a big hug! Quickly glancing at the male's warning them that she was to be mine soon. Few saw my warning and hopefully those few would spread the word about my 'announcement' to make Kagome mine.

"You were wonderful Kagome!"

Technically, she was more than wonderful. No words could ever describe Kagome's angelic voice and her goddess-like beauty. Of course, I'm not going to tell her that yet. I'll wait for the perfect moment and she just might return my feelings. Maybe even with the song I would be singing to her, we could speed up the process.

"Thanks", she mumbled. She was slightly blushing which made her look all cute and embarssed.

_Hopefully I made her blush. No scratch that. I will be the ONLY person who will make her blush._

Satisfied with that thought, I began toward's the stage. I briefly stopped next to Jakotsu and gave my song title. All he gave me was a quick nod. Assuming he had it, I was going to proceed when he grabbed my arm.

"It's for _her_ right?"

I stared at him not quite understanding what he meant by 'her', though it sold have been obvious about what he meant by 'her'. He saw the slight confusion on my face and let out a angered sigh.

"Is it for K-A-G-O-M-E?"

He mouthed Kagome's name, making sure only I saw, wary of the few female and male demon's in this class. Instead of directly answering his question, I gave him a small smile. He understood and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. He lightly pushed me forward to the stage ready to play the song. I stood in the center and looked to my 'audience'. I was starting to get nervous as hell. What if she didn't like it? What if I messed up? What if she didn't returned my feelings? Was I going to be forver alone?! I forced those thoughts to the back of my mind and took a deep breath. I gave a quick nod at Jakotsu and looked up at Kagome. Staring right at her, I began singing, my feelings trying to reach into her heart.

**(A/N: Song: Locked Out of Heaven. Artist: Bruno Mars)**

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, For too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify

You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out Heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah year yeah  
Ooh!

**(A/N: Midnight shall be taking over control now.)**

I poured my heart and soul into this song as I sang it to Kagome. Never once did I look away from her memerizing brown eyes. I tried my best to tell, without saying the words, that this song was for her and only her. That she had captured my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Though an angel couldn't compare to her beauty, to me she was a gift from the heaven's. She did make me feel like I had been locked out of Heaven. She was my personal paradise that I hoped to make mine soon. As the last note rang out, the class exploded into appluase. Most of the claps were from the female's present. I was postive that some - if not all - videotaped my perfomance, ready to show it to the world. What a pain it was going to be. I started walking down, ignoring the girl's who were desperately trying to catch my attention, walking straight into Kagome's arms.

"Oh my god! Yash that was amazing!", she whispered.

_Yash?_

"Yash?", I mumbled against her hair.

"Ummmm. . . . Yeah. It's my little nickname for you. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not. Only if I can give you one in return."

She gave a quick nod. If Kagome wanted to give me a nickname, then I wasn't going to stop her. Of course, it would only be fair if I gave her my own nickname. I enjoyed the way she said my name. One day, she will be screaming my name as I make her mine over and over again. I could just imagine as I thrust into her, giving her pleasure, making her scream, begging me to go harder, pleasuring _me_ in exchange later and -

_OK STOP INUYASHA! _I have to try not to think what may happen in the future. I'm getting ahead of myself. BY A LOT! First, I'll make her my girl and then if our relationship is going well, I'll make her mine. _As many times as I want. _

I needed to stop thinking about that. If I didn't do it soon, I was going to have one MAJOR boner. I don't think the female population here at school should see it. Or be anywhere near it for that matter. I don't even want to imagine what they would do to me. That's just gross! Kagome will be the only one allowed near my erection. _OK InuYasha try and keep your mind out of the gutter. Don't think about how tight Kagome's pussy might feel. Or how her breasts bounce as she rides your dick. Or the way her mouth feels as she sucks you off. Or - _

"Have you thought about it long enough already?"

"Huh?" Thank god she brought me out of those thoughts. I could already feel the tightness in my pants. I was also still hugging Kagome. My hands were on her waist, slowly sliding down to her ass. _Oh please Kami! Don't let Kagome notice! _

"InuYasha?"

I stared down at Kagome. Her eyes held worry in them. Why? _Duh! Idiot! You haven't responded her question. Better do it soon or else._

"I came up with the perfect name Kagome."

"Well then, what is it?"

_Shit. What do I say? What do I call her?_

"Kags." _Yes! A quick save!_

"Kags", she muttered, "I like it. Well then from now on I am Kags and you're Yash. Only _**WE**_ can call each other this. Nobody else. Agree?"

"Agree."

I like it. Kags and Yash. Has a nice ring to it. _Now Kagome Tashio has a better ring to it. _Again I was thinking to far ahead. I needed to stop.

"Hey Yash. What's your next class?"

_Fuck. What was my next class?_

"Home Ec, I think."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure thing Kags."

Damn. Just saying her new little nickname - and her saying mine - sent chills down my spine. The good kind of chills, if such a thing as 'good chills' exsisted. I let go of her and reached into my back pocket. Once I got the little sheet of paper, I handed it to Kagome. She pulled out her own and scanned them quickly. Then she gave it back to me and a huge grin was platered on her face.

"What?"

"Here." That's all she said to me as she handed me her schedule. I examined the sheets of paper and broke into one of my goofy smiles. It seemed like Kagome and I were going to be stuck together for the rest of the year. And I didn't mind one bit. If anything at all, I was fucking glad. I could jump for joy and squeal like a girl if I wanted to. But I'm a guy and we don't do that. Unless you're like Jakotsu.

**OK people! That's it for now. As soon as I upload this chapter I'll start writing the next chapter. Maybe even tomorrow I can update! I'm going to give Kagumi a longer POV next time. You'll also find out what name I decided to stick with and the gender. Below I shall put InuYasha's and Kagome's schedule's, so you guys know. They'll have 8 classes in total, but only go to 4 everyday. It's an A/B schedule type of thing.**

**InuYasha schedule:**

**1st: Calculas AP - Professor Chi**

**2nd: Theatre (Drama) - Jakotsu**

**LUNCH**

**3rd: HomeEc - Ms. Hernandez**

**4th: Study Hall - Coach Kelly**

**5th: English AP - Mrs. Jay**

**6th: History AP - Mr. Jay**

**LUNCH**

**7th: Physics AP - Mr. Romo**

**8th: Study Hall**

**Kagome's schedule:**

**1st: Calculas AP - Professor Chi**

**2nd: Theatre (Drama) - Jakotsu**

**LUNCH**

**3rd: HomeEc - Ms. Hernandez**

**4th: Study Hall - Coach Mitchell**

**5th: English AP - Mrs. Jay**

**6th: History AP - Mr. Jay**

**LUNCH**

**7th: Enviromental Science - Mr. Ray**

**8th: Study Hall**

**O-tay. That's it. I'm planning to make them sing more in the future. If you have any songs I can use, please tell me! I'll make sure to give you credit for the song choice! I'll post Miroku's and Sango's schedule next chapter. I don't think you'll get to see much of their POV. Idk. Would you guy's want to? Tell me and I might do what you guy's request. REVIEW PLEASE! Heads up! I might change my username, just so you know. Until next time beloved readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's! Kurami won't be doing any introduction's this morning:( Kurami's at school and I'm not! I'm sort of home alone, so I took this time to update! LOL OK. I want to say thank you to all of you who recomemnded me a song choice. I'll use them and give you credit for the song choice. Thanks to AnimeFanCrazy197, Blackreader27, Kahlan170, MisakiTheHanyou67, Ginger-Megz for following, reviewing, and subscribing.**

**To Kumiko: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoyed this story and I plan to make more very soon:)**

**OK then, I believe that's all I want to say for now. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha character's or anything else. Only my own fictional characters.**

**Kagome POV**

I watched InuYasha as he walked toward's the stage. I saw how Jakotsu asked him something, then squeal like a little girl. Jakotsu had glanced my way and winked. I was only baffeled.

_What is going on here?_

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes Miroku?"

"What song do you think InuYasha is going to sing?"

"I'm not sure." I was curious as hell. I wanted to know the song! I mean of course, I didn't tell him mine, but still! He gave Jakotsu a quick nod and stared at me. Like right at me! Our eyes met - gold and brown - and he began his song. I gasped. He was singing Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars! I wasn't a big fan of Bruno Mars, but the way InuYasha sang this song just might have changed my mine. All through the song he looked at me. We never broke eye contact. I didn't even blink! Afraid that if I made the slighest movement, he would look away. I didn't notice when I got on the edge of me seat, too observed in InuYasha's voice. The way he sang was just amazing! When he finished, I could feel my heart racing and my face heat up. Why was I feeling like this?! I've never felt this way about a guy before! It scared the shit out of me. Could this be what people call love? No, it can't be. I've never fallen for a boy and I won't do it now!

_No guy can ever love somebody like me. I'm the freak of this school._

Yet, the way I was feeling right now seemed to tell me that it could change. Somebody could love me. I wouldn't be considered a freak to him. My life could change.

_I'm fucking nuts. It won't happen. It never will._

I shook my head slightly trying to get rid of those thoughts. I didn't give a damn whether I dated someone or not. I was happy being single. Being in a relationship was difficult. Problem's arise and somebody always suffers a heartbreak. I wasn't going to be one of those people. It probably looked stupid to some people, but that was my decision. InuYasha walked down the stage and began heading towards me. The girl's tried getting his attention by screaming his name and waving their arms like crazy. In spite of myself, I extended my arms and walked right into them. We hugged and my heart started acting up again.

"Oh my god! That was amazing Yash!", I whispered. I didn't want anybody - human or demon - to listen in our conservation. I don't even know what compelled me to say Yash.

"Yash", he mumbled against my hair. Is he mad? Does he not want me to call him that?

"Ummmm. . . . Yeah. It's my little nickname for you. You don't mind right?"

_Please don't mind!_

"Of course not. Only if I can give you one in return."

I gave a quick nod and waited. I was expecting his answer right away. I looked up at him. He looked like he was thinking real hard. I watched how his face had this intense gaze. He began to blush slightly and I began to notice something. His hands were slowly going down to my ass. The way his hands felt as they slithered down sent me chills. He was also holding me a bit too tight. I felt somthing poking my stomach a bit. I wanted to look down, but was afraid. I knew what was poking me and I couldn't help the blush that was starting to creep into my cheeks. I didn't really want to know what he was thinking about, but his erection was probably going to make that hard.

"Have you thought about it long enough already?" Because you need to stop this instant.

"Huh?" Case closed.

"InuYasha?"

"I came up with the perfect name Kagome." Why do I not believe that he was really thinking about the nickname he was going to give me?

"Well then, what is it?"

"Kags."

"Kags", I muttered. It had a nice ring to it. Kags. I like it.

"I like it. Well then from now on I am Kags and you're Yash. Only _**WE**_ can call each other this. Nobody else. Agree?"

"Agree."

Good. It would be like our own little names for each other. Names only we will call each other. Nobody else. Now that I think about it, we have two classes together so far. Will we have more together?

"Hey Yash. What's your next class?"

"Home Ec, I think." I have that too! What a coincidence!

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure thing Kags."

As soon as he gave me his schedule I scanned it. No fucking way! We literally had the same schedule! We were going to be together for the whole year! I was going to see him everyday. I smiled big. I was happy! I wasn't going to be as lonely this year. Now I should go figure out Miroku's schedule.

"What?"

"Here."

I watched the expression on his face as he read both our schedule's. He seemed rather pleased. He gave a goofy smile and my heart skipped a bit.

_Fuck. Why does he make me feel this way? I need to speak with Sango. . . or Miroku. And soon._

**Sango POV**

I watched InuYasha as he stared intently at Kagome while she sang. Everybody seemed surprised she could sing so well. Of course, if these asswholes took the time to get to know her, they would see how fucking awesome she was. When Kagome finished, guy's were checking her out. I heard a growl coming from InuYasha.

_Possessive much?_

Of course, I'm no exception either. Most of these guy's probably only wanted to get into her pants. She seemed like she was easy, but she wasn't. Hell if she can beat the shit out of Kikyo then she can beat the shit out of these guys. She was also a miko. A very powerful one at that. She could just purify these fucking asses. Now Miroku, on the other hand, well he was strange. He made me feel a little weird. My heart seemed to skip a beat when he had touched my ass. Of course he wasn't going to know that. As hell I would tell him that he made me feel that way! Anyway's I wasn't ready for a relationship. Not while Kagome is single. We promised that we would get boyfriends around the same time. That way neither one of us will feel like a third wheel. I was going to keep that promise, but it may be time to look into future boyfriends. With the way InuYasha was staring at Kagome, well, things might happen.

_I'm going to have to talk with InuYasha real soon. Warn him of what might happen if he breaks Kagome's heart._

When InuYasha sang, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him either. I'm sure she was going to ask me sooner or later what to do. She was going to explain the strange new feelings she was having when she was with InuYasha. I won't stop Kagome in falling in love. But I should tell her that InuYasha's ex-girl resides here in Tokyo High. Man it was going to suck. I don't want to tell her who it is just yet. I'll let her come to me, beacuse I know for a fact that InuYasha won't.

_Oh Kami! Please help Kagome and InuYasha in their blossoming love._

**Miroku POV**

When they told me to shut the fuck up, I did. When Kagome and InuYasha sang, I noticed how they stared at each other. Looks like my little Kagome is falling in love. Inuyasha too. I'm going to have a little man-to-man talk with him later. I won't forgive anybody who hurts Kagome in anyway. I'll help them in their blossming love as much as I can. It's better if they do most of the work. Now if only I could say the same about my love life. Kagome's freind, Sango, was one hell of a beauty! She was storng, fierce, innocent, and beautiful. She has stolen my heart! Never have I felt this way about one girl before. Yes, I've groped some and asked other's to bear my children, but Sango! She was the one I really wanted to have my children with. It could be only her. Nobody else. No girl or woman could compare to Sango's unique beauty. I just might ask InuYasha help with my love life, once he has his stable.

_Oh Kami! Why are you torturing me so! _

No matter what Sango shall be mine! I'll prove to her what I'm capable of!

**OK guy's that's it for now. Later in the day, I might update again. MAYBE! Again, my paretns don't even know I'm on right now. As much as I want to make this chapter longer, I don't want to risk getting caught. So Until Next time my beloved readers! I'll post Miroku's and Sango's schedule for the next chapter! I know I said I'll do it in this one, but I can't risk it yet. REVIEW please! It makes me happy and want to update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy's! So I'm so happy:) A LOT of you guy's reviewed and it like blew up my inbox! It made me so happy to get so many reviews. Though I would like to individually thank all who updated, I really want to get on with the stroy. Thank you to FlowerRose, yukisan4510, PrincessKagome, Kagome, InuKag4ever, InuyashaKagome, InuKag, InuyashaXKagome, ThePartyHasEntered, and the-writer-who-cried, for reviewing, subscribibng, and following/favoriting. It made me real happy when you all reviewed. Thanks again soo much:) Now enought of my babbiling! Onward to the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters! Only the one's I make up. And the plot.**

**Kagome POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked at my watch and walked toward my neglected messanger bag. When I looked at it I let out a big sigh. I missed carrying my skateboard. It was the only one I had and I couldn't ask my mom to buy me another one. I glared at my bag for a while longer before I got it and slunged it over my shoulder. I turned aroung and crashed into somebody.

"I'm soo sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!"

Looking up I stared into some clear blue eyes. He looked down at me and a smile caressed his feature's. His hands, which were on my shoulder's, slid ever so slightly down my arms. I shivered from his light touch.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching were I was going, after I saw an angel bless me with her presence."

I wanted to giggle. Not because it was sweet, it was, but it sounded really cheesy to me. I held back my laughter.

"Umm. . . that's nice I suppose", I said.

He laughed. It was a nice warm laugh filled with emotion. _He has a nice laugh. _

"May I ask what your name is angel?"

Gosh get a load of him. He wasn't really my type. But I can't break it to him yet. He seems like a perfect match for somebody else that I know.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome", he murmured, "it suits you well."

"May I ask what **your** name is?"

"Koga." He smiled a sexy smile. Taking a good look at him, I smiled. He was pretty good-looking. He was wearing faded jeans with holes, an AC/DC shirt, black converse, and he had his hair in a high ponytail. Yup. Good-looking indeed.

"Well then Koga. If you wouldn't mind taking her hands off me." Didn't I go through a similar situation just a few minutes ago?

"I . . . umm . . . sure."

_AWWW he stuttered._ He eventually let me go and I started walking towards Sango. Who I might add was giving me a creepy ass smile.

"So Kagome, where are you going now?"

He slung his asrm over my shoulder pushing a little closer to him. I tried shaking his arm off, but he wouldn't budge.

"To lunch. With my **friends.**"

"Cool. Mind if I join ya?"

Can't a guy take a hint? Though he was handsome, his personality didn't leave a good impression on me. I was thinking about telling him to fuck off, when I no longer felt him near me. I turned to where he was standing and saw InuYasha fling him over to the other side of the room. I stood there gaping at him. _He seriously didn't just do that! _I expected Koga wouldn't get up after taking a blow like that, yet I was proved wrong. He got up and when he did, well he looked pissed as hell.

"What the fuck is your problem** mutt**!"

"Can't you see Kagome doesn't want to be near your **wolf breath**?"

Koga growled at that. He began to stalk toward InuYasha. Once he was only a few feet away, he raised his fist, ready to deliver a punch to InuYasha's face. I dropped my bag and squeezed myself in between them. Just as I managed to get in the middle, I felt Koga's hand connect with me face. Luckily for me, he didn't punch too hard, but the impact managed to make me sway a bit. I heard a collective of gasps come from the remainding people in the room. I also felt something running down my cheek. Almost like waking from a dream, Koga looked at his hand,then my face, and back to his hand. It took him a while before he realized that he hit me.

"Kagome. . . . . I. . . . . You. . . . " He couldn't finish. I was going to tell him that it was alright, when I was spun around.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Why did you do that?!"

I glared up at InuYasha ready to mouth off at him when he gasped.

"Kagome your bleeding."

I held back my retort, looking at him confused. He lifted his hand to my cheek, but stopped midway. He pulled out a napkin and dabbed my cheek lightly. When he pulled the napkin back, I saw it was covered in blood. I lifted my hand to my face and touched where InuYasha's napkin was cleaning moments ago. Pulling my hand back I saw blood. I turned around to Koga staring at his hand. I gasped loudly. On his nails, there was blood. _My blood._ He looked away from me, ashamed of what he had just done. I was going to reassure him that he hadn't done much harm when InuYasha decided to open his mouth.

"You hurt Kagome you fucking bastard!"

"I know", he mumbled.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my m-"

"InuYasha." I said firmly. As soon as I spoke, I regretted it. What was InuYasha going to say?Realization must have hit InuYasha in the face, because he stayed silent. Minus the growling. Koga looked up curious at what he about to say monemts prior.

"Its ok. Its just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? Your _bleeding _for Kami's sake!"

"Kagome. I. . . I. . . I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I could I-"

"Shut up Koga."

He clamped his mouth shut.

"Look. It's _**OKAY**_. Nothing a little disinfectant can't solve. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll see next time ok? Now stop looking at a whimpering dog. I **forgive** you."

And he did look like he was about to cry. His clear blue eyes were begining to glisten and if he had ears on top of his head, he would look a whimpering dog. When I told him I would forgive him, his face brightened and wrapped me into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Kagome! I don't deserve your kindness!"

"Sure don't." InuYasha muttered.

"It's ok. . . now put. . . . me. . . . down. . . please."

He immediately did and I gulped a large amount of air. I smiled at him and began walking toward's Sango and Miroku, who were on high alert. Koga passed me and waved. Trying not to hurt his feelings anymore, I waved back. When I got to Sango I saw she already had her little first aid kit out.

"Sit", she commanded. **(A/N: Sound familiar? LOL)**

"I'm not a dog Sango", even with that retort I listened to her. She got some alchohol and poured a bit onto a cottonball. She dabbed lightly and I couldn't help but wince. She gave me an apolegetic look before continuing. Once she finished getting all the dried blood off my face, she got a bandage, placing it over the scratches.

"Let's head to lunch. Ok?"

I nodded. I got up and saw InuYasha carrying my bag. I walked toward's him and we all started heading to the cafeteria. There was this akward silence between us and it started to piss me off. I didn't want to be the first person breaking the silence, but it seemed like I had no choice.

"InuYasha. Can I have my bag back? Please?"

"I don't mind carrying it." InnuYasha said with stubborness in his voice.

Ok then. There was no point in arguing over who will carry my backpack. I sighed. We finally reached line and I began to get my food. I decided to get cheeseburger with fries, some grapes, water, and a slice of chocolate cake. I turned to InuYasha and reached into my bag for my wallet. Once I paid the lady, I dropped my wallet back into my bag and walked outside. I didn't check whether or not InuYasha followed me. He would eventually. I picked a table near a big tree and sat down. Soon after InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango joined me. We filled our little silence with small talk. We talked away till the bell signaling lunch was over rang. We threw our tray's and stood in a circle, tellinig each other where we were headed next. Sango and Miroku had their next class together. Sango groaned, while Miroku looked like a kid on Christmad Eve. I laughed and we all headed to our rightful destination's. Throughout our walk, I could feel InuYasha staring at me. _Well since lunch time he stared at me. I wonder why?_

**Koga POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I _**hurt**_ Kagome! Not only did I punch her. I also scratched her beautiful face! I didn't deserve her forgiveness! She is just to kind. Because of her act of kindness, I must be destined to be her mate. Who could ask for more? A beautiful, kind mate who will be there for me. Ane be only mine. Oh how I longed to claim her as mine! Yet considering what InuYasha was going to say, I may have some competition. If my hunch was right, InuYasha was going to call Kagome his mate. I will have to ask him about that later. But for know, I need to formulate a plan on how to conquer Kagome's heart.

_Soon Kagome you shall be mine._

I grinned evilly at that thought. With that, I walked toward lunch meeting up with two of my most trusted comrades. I'll ask them for help.

**OK guy's, I believe this chapter kinda sucks. That's my personal opinion. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to update tomorrow as well. Review you guys! Until next time beloved readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beloved readers! So on Saturday Feb. 9, I had the UIL Solo & Ensemble. And you guy's wouldn't believe what I made! I made a 1! It means that I was good AND I advanced to the next "level"! So in May I will be participating in State Solo & Ensemble! Anyhoo, thanks to all who reviewed. Sadly, I can't mention who you guys are because I can't remember who you all were. Also my internet is currently down and my phone stopped working. I promise, though, that next chapter I will mention who you guys are. OK Ok enough of my yammering! Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters! (We all know I don't*sniff*)**

**InuYasha POV**

When the bell had rang, signaling the end of second period, I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I began walking with Miroku and Sango to the door, when I notcied Kagome laging behind. I was going to tell her to hurry up when Koga "bumped" into her. He began striking up a conversation with Kagome, but she seemed annoyed. I knew how persistent Koga could be when he liked something or someone, so I decided to be a hero once again and save my damsel in distress. I left my bag next to the door when I saw Koga sling his arm over _**MY Kagome!**_

_Shit is about to go down. . . again!_

Koga needed to step away from her. Kagome already seemed annoyed that he was all over her. As I walked over to them, I caught the slight movement of Koga pulling Kagome closer to him. When I saw that, everything turned red. I grabbed him by his collar and threw him across the room. Luckily for me, everybody had already left and the hallway's were empty, except for those few lingering people. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting any innocent standers. I was silently hoping that Koga would go unconcoius, like last time, but he got up. And boy was he pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem** mutt**!"

"Can't you see Kagome doesn't want to be near your **wolf breath**?"

I really didn't want to fight with Koga over some girl, but Kagome wasn't just "some girl", she was special to me. Koga was going to learn that Kagome was going to be mine. Though I didn't want to fuck our relationship over Kagome, I was willing to sacrifice my life for Kagome, if it ever came that.

Koga growled and began stalking towards me. He was trying to make me feel like his prey, but the roles were reversed. **I'm **the predator. **He's **the prey.

Koga was only a few feet away from me and I saw hime slightly raise his fist. He was getting ready to punch me, but he will be surprised. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I was going to put them to use when all of a sudden Kagome came in between us. Neither one of us were prepared for the following events. Koga's fist came in contact with Kagome's face. Several people came back and witnessed the small fight. And there was the smell of blood in the air. I sniffed a little more to see where the smell came from. Once I identified it, I felt my eye's widen.

_Kagome's bleeding!_

As soon as that thought came into mind, I freaked. I spun Kagome around ignoring my surrondings.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Why did you do that?!"

Why in the name of hell, would she come in between me and Koga! Was she nuts! Did she have a fucking death wish?! She's fucking lucky Koga didn't use his strenght! Unknowingly I gasped.

"Kagome your bleeding."

_A lot._

Fuck. I didn't think she would be bleeding this much! Just how fucking hard did Koga hit her? Did he use his fucking nails?! As I ranted random questions in my head, Kagome had one hell of a confused expression. I don't think she realized how much she was bleeding. I unconciously raised my hand, but stopped midway. I would have just licked Kagome's face to help the wound heal, but I wasn't sure if she would appreciate that. Instead I pulled out a napkin and lightly dabbed her cheek. Just in case it hurt. I managed to stop most of the bleeding yet there was still a little bit coming out.

_She's going to have to go to the nurse's office. Fucking Koga! If only he had stayed away from her, none of this would've happened._

I glanced over at him. He seemed to still be in shock. My eyes trailed down to his hand where _there_ on his nails was Kagome's blood. I don't know how the fuck he cut her, but none of that mattered. He hurt Kagome! I sure as _hell_ wasn't going to ket him get away with it! I don't know what happened to me then. It felt like something had taken control of my body.

"You hurt Kagome you fucking bastard!"

"I know", he mumbled.

_Is that ALL this asshole has to say?!_

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my m-"

"InuYasha."

Kagome's voice stopped me mid-sentence. I regained control of my body and played over what I had just said. What was I going to say before Kagome stopped me? I was going to have to have a talk with my father. I need to know what the hell happened. I growled silently at Koga letting him know that this wasn't over.

"Its ok. Its just a scratch."

_Just a scratch? That doesn't look like just a scratch to me!_

"Just a scratch? Your _bleeding _for Kami's sake!"

_Doesn't this girl understand how badly hurt she is?_

I stood protectivly behind Kagome, just in case Koga decided to do something stupid again. He looked like he was going to cry after Kagome said she forgave him for the _**little mishap.**_

"Thank you so much Kagome! I don't deserve your kindness!"

"Sure don't", I muttered.

Koga then had the fucking fantastic idea of picking her up. I stiffened. He **needs** to put her down before I rip his fucking arms off. Once he put her down, I went to go retrieve her stuff. I found it not too far away from where we were standing. I grabbed her bag and headed towards the door to pick mine up. Sango was treating her wound by the time I made my way to them. When she bandaged it, Kagome walked to me and I just began walking to the cafeteria. During our walk, nobody talked. Everybody was probably brooding over what happened. I was imaging different ways I could torture Koga when Kagome interrupted my amazing torture fantasy's.

"InuYasha. Can I have my bag back? Please?", she said.

"I don't mind carrying it." Now I heard the stubborn in my voice. I'm sure she did too, because she let me continue to carry her bag. I didn't mean to say it all stubborn-like. I was just really pissed and I wanted something to do before I hunt down Koga and kill him. We got our lunch, paid, and walked out into the courtyard. Kagome had chosen to sit on a table that was under a big tree. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome filled our lunch with small talk. They tried to get me into the conversation, but gave up after I kept getting distracted. I watched Kagome the whole time. Looking for the slightest hint of discomfort. She showed none. When the bell rang , we all began to get ready for the next class. Before we parted ways, Kagome got Sango's and Miroku's schedule and decided to tell them the wonderful news of them having the next class together. I snickered at Sango's expression. She seemed like she was going to hell or something. Miroku, on the other hand, was happy as hell. We all parted ways and I stared at Kagome again. I was worried. We walked into HomeEc. I followed Kagome. I was going to make sure I sat next to her in all classes that we had together. The teacher came and told us that it was going to be a free day, since it was the first day and all. Taking this chance, I turned to Kagome.

"Kags? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not in pain or anything?"

"No."

"Ok."

What was I suppose to say after that? Hey I like you. Wanna date? Fuck no.

Fuck yes.

I froze. _The hell was that?_

I'm a voice smartass.

_Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my head?_

I'm your Inner Demon. Kinda. 

_What?_

The Inner Demon voice didn't respond back. I didn't give a damn anyway. I don't need some random voice in my head.

"Yash?"

"Hmmmm. . ."

"What you think?"

I turned my head to a drawing she had made. It was _me_. It was well-drawn too.

"Kagome. _You_ drew this?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Kags. It's fucking awesome! Of course I like it."

"Kay. You can keep it if you want."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Wow. The first thing Kagome has given me. It was amazing. I was going to treasure this! I studied the drawing more careful. It was a life-like portrait of me. She got everything right. The way I was 'posing', the color, everything. As I admired it, I noticed a chibi Kagome in the bottom left-hand corner. It wsa cute. She was cute. Well, she was more than cute. She was fucking sexy! I smiled at her as she blushed from my earlier comments.

_Man I can't wait till the day I make Kagome mine._

That better be soon InuYasha.

Oh joy. The voice is back. Can today get any worse?

**OK. That's all for now. I'm so sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me! I had this chapter written earlier in the week, but never got the chance to update. Also I noticed that I never posted Sango's or Miroku's schedule! Why didn't anybody tell me?! I felt like such a dumbass as I read over some previous chapters! I have these ideas for some stories I want to work on, BUT I want to finish THIS story so I don't have to worry about updating so much. Ok so that's all for now. I'm going to be working on chapter 12. Hopefully I can upload it today. Until next time beloved readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guy's! I'm back! Thismay be a rather short chapter considering I have some homework due next week. Thanks to all who reviewed, sadly I can't metion you guys because of the short time I have. It's the usual people with a few new readers. OK I'm ranting too much right? Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters or anything else. I own the plot though. And a few characters.**

**Kagome POV**

_**(time skip- after school)**_

"Finally!", I yelled.

The whole day had gone rather smoothly, if I do say so myself. I had most of my classes with Sango or Miroku. InuYasha. . . . well I had him for **EVERY **class. It was pretty interesting. He made sure to sit next to me and glared at any guy who came close enough to me. It was annoying, but in a cute way. He was so protective of me since the Koga incident a few hours ago. I don't blame him. Sango and Miroku were also on the defensive whenever me and Koga crossed paths. I felt like some god damn damsel in distress! I wasn't one! I could totally handle danger myself!

"What do you guy's want to do next?", Sango asked.

"Sango. We could do what we usually do. . . but do you want them to go?"

"Hmmmm. . . "

"What do you guys do?"

Sango and I just looked at each. We gave each other a knowing smile and began walking home. We linked our arms together as the guys began to follow us.

"Hey. Where are you guy's going?"

"Home. Where else?"

I giggled. InuYasha and Miroku easily walked in pace with us. I looked at Sango. She looked at me. We were having a 'telepathetic' conversation with each other and the guy's seemed a little freaked out.

"SO SANGO!" I exclaimed loudly.

"YOU KNOW KAGOME. WE SHOULD SEE IF THEY ARE WORTHY OF KNOWING!"

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other. Sango and I took that chance of distraction and ran in different directions. We had come to a street that goes straight, left, right. If we had kept going straight then we would've come to the central of Tokyo and make it to my house. A few years ago, Sango and I found out a shorter way to make it to my house. We could go either right or left and still make it to my house. Sango took the right path and I took the left. We ran as fast as we could. I didn't dare look back to see if InuYasha or Miroku had followed me. Most likely it would be InuYasha, no doubt about it.

"Fuck", I whispered.

I had forgotten how many obstacles were in this path. I had to jump, duck, swirve left and right, I had to do a lot of stuff. I was starting to get tired. I didn't want to stop though, I had to keep running. If I had remember how hard this path was, I would've taken the right path. Sango must be having one hell of a breeze. I decided to push myself a bit more. My bag didn't help much in increasing my speed, but I couldn't complain now. I could see a familiar landmark ahead. I could also see Sango approaching the landmark. And not far behind her, was Miroku. Which means InuYasha was chasing me. I turned around and could see InuYasha. Turning around was one of the worst decision's I had decided to make. As soon as I had turned around, InuYasha began to slightly speed up. I looked forward again. Then I started to think. InuYasha was pretty fast for a human. I mean, Sango and Miroku were also pretty fast, but that was because they had gone through extensive training when they were younger. So how can InuYasha keep up with me?**(A/N: Kagome doesn't know InuYasha is a half-demon. He has his ears hidden in his hair. Sorry for not telling you earlier.) **I had also gone through training when I was younger. In fact, Sango, Miroku, and I had practiced together at some point in our lives. **(A/N: Again, sorry. Miroku & Kagome practiced when they were younger. Sango and Kagome practiced after they became friends.) **Shaking my head I concentrated on where I was. I was close to my house. Very close. I could already see steps, but if I tried to climb them, it would take too much time. There were a lot of tree's surronding my home. That seemed to be my only option. It was going to take a lot of work for me to jump from tree to tree. I breathed in and out through my nose slowly. I prepared my body and mind for the task I was soon going to encounter. Then as I approached the tree's, I gave it my all. I jumped from the gorund to the first tree top! I didn't stop there. I jumped from tree to tree until I reached the top. I didn't land as gracefully as I wanted.

_Now let's see if InuYasha can catch me now. _

I laid down on the ground. Resting my body from the extreme excersice it had just done. I excpected Sango to catch up soon, but it was taking her quite a while.

_THUD!_

"Finally Sango! I swear it took you longer than usual! Have you already gone rust-"

I looked up to 'Sango'. She was rather masculine at the moment. Then taking a good look I saw it wasn't Sango. It was. . . .

"INUYASHA?!"

**InuYasha POV**

When Kagome and Sango began talking really loud for no apprent reason, it got me suspicious.

They're planning something you baka!

_Look who's shown up._

Hey asshole.

_I got a name motherfucker!_

Well, so do I!

_Why don't you just leave my head?!_

_Fuck you._

After that statement, the voice left. At the moment I got back to the real world, Sango and Kagome ran away. They split up, causing me and Miroku to split up as well. I chased after Kagome while Miroku went after Sango. Kagome must have gotten a good start because she was well ahead of me. I could've easily caught up to her, but I was curious to where she was running to. I also wanted to see how she moved when she ran. It was pretty fucking sexy. Her ass looked good when she ran and when she turned a bit, I could see her boobs bounce! It was a sight to behold I tell you! I enjoyed watching Kagome jump as she ran away from me. Just then, my ears began to twitch from under my hair.

"Fuck". Kagome whispered.

She seemed to be getting tired. Of course, she's only human, so I expected her to get tired at some point. What surprises me is that she managed to run this far. We were getting close to a shrine when moments ago there was no buildings around. If I thought about, we have been runnning for a while. A human wouldn't be able to run this much with collapsing over halfway. To me this was like a morning workout. I wasn't sweating or tired yet. I saw Kagome turn back to look at me. She didn't seem too surprise at the fact that I was chasing her. I decided to scare her a bit. So I increased my speed just a notch. I could see how tired she was beginning to get and this could probably serve to increase her adrenaline. Apparently it worked. She quickly turned around and I saw how she shook her head. We were getting close to a shrine that seemed to have a thousand steps.

_This must be Kagome's destination._

I was sure Kagome would climb the steps. It would probably only tire her out more, but that seem like the natural human thing to do. Then just as we approached the first step, Kagome did the most surprising thing ever! She stopped only for a millisecond and jumped up to a tree! I stopped for mintue. I soo wasn't expecting her to do that! Not wanting to lag behind any longer, I followed her. Jumping from tree to tree was like a second instict to me, so I followed behind quickly. We both jumped from tree to tree until we were at the top. Sometime around my jumping, my ears came out. I didn't want to hide them again, so I left them out. As I reached the last tree, Kagome jumped, or rather fell, onto the ground. I stayed on top of the treee, watching Kagome. She laid down and rested. I suppose she was waiting for Sango to come up as well. We stayed like that for a while. Kagome laying on the ground and I watching her from the branches. Then I decided to finally get off the branches and surprise Kagome. I landed with I was right! Kagome was waiting for Sango.

"Finally Sango! I swear it took you longer than usual! Have you already gone rust-"

I stood in front of her, watching how her face changed. It changed from a playful tone to a surprised look.I had forgotten about my ears and froze. Would she think me a monster now? She probably thinks I'm a freak.

"INUYASHA?!"

Oh shit. Here it comes! The freaking out and wanting to get away from me. I might as well say good-bye to our early friendship, which could've been more. I guess it was never meant to be. My goddess will be disgusted by my apperance. I silently braced myself for what was to come.

"InuYasha your a. . . . a . . . . . HANYOU!"

**That's it! Cliffy! LOL. So I have an essay due next week and I don't know when I'll have a chance to update. I'm currently writing it and I hope to finish it by Sunday. Or Monday. Anyway's! Please review! Your reviews make me happy and want to update more faster:) Until next time my beloved readers:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! LOL. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. How long has it been? Anyway's thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me. I may not make this chapter long considering today is my baby sis birthday and the whole family is here to celebrate. They love to annoy me and I don't want them to read this. Ok enough of my talking! Onward to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters. I wish I did.**

**InuYasha POV**

"InuYasha your a. . . . a . . . . . HANYOU!"

She hates me. She finds me disgusting! I might as well walk out of her life! It best for both of us.

"I'll just lea-", I began to say when Kagome attacked me!

"OH MY KAMI! YOU HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE EARS EVER!", screamed Kagome.

I instinctively flattened my ears on my head. Kagome had one hell of a scream. That's good for when she screams my name.

OK STOP RIGHT THERE!

_Get the fuck out of my head._

Be happy she doesn't find you weird InuYasha.

Wait! The annoying voice is right! Kagome literally punced on me and started rumbbing my ears. Actually she still was and I couldn't help the low rumble rising in my chest.

_Kami! It feels soo good._

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, but I didn't care! I swear Kagome got excited! I could smell her arousal and it was making mine spike up as well. Then just as she got on she got off. I pouted.

"I didn't know you were a Hanyou InuYasha. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her tone was very accusing. Like a child being scolded by his mother. I tucked my ears in more and frowned. She was waiting for me to answer her.

"I thought you would think that I was a freak or something", I whispered.

Kagome's tone softened.

"Why would you think that?"

"Ummm. . . . Well you see. . ."

"KAGOME!"

Sango.

"Later", Kagome whispered.

I noddded and stood up. I helped her up as well. Then we walked toward Sango as her figure began to appear. Not far behind was Miroku with a red hand print on his cheek. I think I knew what had gone down. Miroku possibly groped Sango and Sango slapped the shit out of him.

"Sooooo. . . ", Kagome started, "what happened?"

"Long-story short, Miroku groped me and I slapped the shit out of him", Sango said irritated.

_I knew it._

We both did.

Ignoring the voice I tried to focus on the present. Kagome invited us to her home and made some lunch for us. The rest of the day we just chilled. We enjoyed each other's company until Sango had to go home. Soon after Kagome's mom, grandpa, and younger brother arrived. I was introduced to them and Kagome made sure to tell them that I was a Hanyou. Her mother was almost exactly alike to Kagome. She also attacked me and began rubbing my ears. Her grandfather seemed wary of me at first, but after Kagome reasurred him that I was no threat to the family. Her younger brother, Sota, ADORED me. He thought I was super cool. I admired that fact that he thought I was cool, but I couldn't help but notice that he had a few sctarches, a black eye, and bloody lip. I tried my best to not to ask him about it. I'm sure Kagome knows. Then Miroku had to leave and it was just me and Kagome. I waited for Kagome as she tended to Sota's wounds. I saw as she scolded Sota, but her eyes held worry in them. Sota tried to play it off like he wasn't hurt, but you could see how he winced every time Kagome cleaned a sensitive spot. I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it, I was eating dinner with the Higurashi family.

"So InuYasha, how did you and Kagome become friends?", Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, I have Kagome for pretty much every class, but I didn't officially become her friend till our second class."

Was that ok? I wasn't sure whether or not to tell Mrs. Higurashi about the little Koga incident. I don't think Kagome wanted me to, because I saw her sigh in relief. Her mom didn't notice and dinner continued with her family asking me questions. Where was I from? Who are my parents? Which one of them is human? Do I have any siblings? What do I likle in a girl? How many kids did I want? Questions like those got me embarrassed. Both me and Kagome blushed when her mom asked if I was romantically interested in Kagome. I stuttered. How the hell was I suppose to answer that? Mrs. Higurashi didn't really let me answer because she said she knew already. Should I be freaked out? We finished dinner and I helped clear the table. Mrs. Higurashi kicked me out of the kitchen saying she wanted a little girl time with Kagome. I followed Sota and their grandfather into the living room. We decided to watch a game that was playing. I decided to zone out Kagome's conversation with her mom. I didn't want to eavesdrop at the moment. Sota continued to bombard me with questions. He asked me if it was alright for him to call me 'big brother'. I told him I was alright with it. Kagome finally came out and grabbed my hand. She led me to her room. I could feel myself blush slightly at our hand contact and got sad when she let go.

"So InuYasha? Why didn't you tell me you were a Hanyou?"

Fuck.

"I thought you would for get about that."

"No. Anyways, I want to know as much as I can about you", she said blushing.

I smiled. She looked adorable.

"Well where should I start?", I asked.

"Where ever you want to begin."

"Then from the beginning", I said.

She nodded. I have never really told anybody about myself or about my life. I hoped Kagome wouldn't be frightened by my rather dark and gloomy past. Looking down, I took a deep breath. This was going to be one hell of a long ass story.

**That's it for today! Next chapter will be in Kagome's POV. Sorry that it is so short. Remember to review you guys! It makes me happy:) Until next time my beloved readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I'm back! So I'm glad that many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I got some new followers and reviews:) Thanks to all who did so (follow, review, and favorited). Made me really glad. So I want to tell you guys that I have been secretly working on a few other stories whenever I had some free time in school. They are saved in my phone, but I won't upload them yet. I don't want to start another story right now, because then it would be too much to handle. So when I finish this story I'll upload new one's. I still have a long way to go, so my other great ideas will have to wait. Just in case you guys want to know, my possible second story will be on the movie Treasure Planet or Twilight. I'm not sure yet. But if your interested in that then you have something to look forward to. Ok enough of me. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters. **

**Kagome POV**

Kami! InuYasha had the most _adorable _ears ever! I just couldn't help myself! I had to touch them! They were so soft and I swear I heard InuYasha purr or something. It actually got me turned on!

_Kami. I'm glad that InuYasha can't tell. . . . . . . He can't right?_

Not wanting to dwell on that I stopped rubbing his ears. I got off InuYasha and sat next to him. When I did InuYasha pouted and he looked soo adorable!

"I didn't know you were a Hanyou InuYasha. Why didn't you tell me?", I said accusingly.

InuYasha pouted even more. I felt like a mother scolding her child. InuYasha's ear's flattened and I felt like I was going to squeal. I actually did want to squeal, but I knew that demon's, and hanyou's, had sensitive hearing. I'm sure I hurt InuYasha ears earlier when I screamed. I stared at InuYasha till he answered me.

"I thought you would think that I was a freak or something", he whispered.

"Why would you think that?"

"Ummm. . . . Well you see. . ."

"KAGOME!"

Fuck it was Sango.

"Later", I whispered.

InuYasha nodded and stood. Then he helped me up. We walked to the last step and waited as Sango's figure came into view. Not far behind her was Miroku with a red hand print on his face. I kind of knew how much of a pervert Miroku was. Even when we were kids he was perverted. All because of the man that use to take care of him when he was younger.

"Sooooo. . . ", I started, "what happened?"

"Long-story short, Miroku groped me and I slapped the shit out of him", Sango said irritated.

_Typical Miroku._

Shaking my head I turned towards my house.

"You guys want to chill at my house for a while?"

"Sure", Miroku and Sango said. I nodded and began walking towards the front door. InuYasha didn't say anything, but when I turned around he was following us inside. Letting them settle in the living room, I began to make lunch for all of us. After lunch we just chilled and enjoyed eachother's company. I found out InuYasha and Miroku had known eachother for a while. We talked about how they met and how Miroku was still the same. I also found out InuYasha use to date Kinky-hoe! Sango and me couldn't believe it! We bombarded InuYasha with questions about his relationship with her wanting to know everything! I don't think I have every wanted to know about Kikyo that much since the day I met her. Soon after, Sango had to leave. Checking the time, I saw that it was seven 'o clock. Around this time, Sango and her younger brother Kohaku, practiced. They came from a long line of demon exterminators and were taught many ancient techniques. Sango's family wasn't the only one who still practiced the ancient arts. Many family's came from a long line of decendants, were many of the practices were ancient. Miroku came from a long line of monks and I came from a long line of powerful priestesses. We each had our own way of getting rid of demons, though we don't use them much now. It's the twenty-first century! Demon's and human's are living in peace!

Once Sango left my mom, grandfather, and younger brother, Souta, came home. It was pretty late for my family to be arriving home at this time, but once I saw Souta I knew why they were home late. Souta had scratches, a black eye, and bloody lip. Miroku greeted my family and then left. I introduced InuYasha to my family and my mom attacked his ears. Ignoring them I went to the kitchen.

_He got into another fight._

Every since Souta began middle school, he had been getting into a lot of trouble. It seemed like he was always fighting. He never tells us why or who is his opponet. I've tried everything to get him to speak, but nothing has worked. My mother was in constant worry, because she never knew how serious the fights could get. Souta has never had a real good male role model, and that's probably what he needed. He's on the path of becoming a man. He doesn't know how a man should act and not many men out here in Tokyo are good influences. If only we could find somebody who's a good role model for a tweleve-year-old kid, but where can you find somebody like that in the era?

Grabbing the first aid kit I began to tend to Souta's wounds. I kept asking him if he was hurt, but he denied feeling anything.

_Can't fool me little brother._

After tending to Souta, I began dinner. With the help of my mom I finished in record time. I began to set the table when my mom called me back to the kitchen.

"Yes mom?"

"Don't forget to set an extra plate for InuYasha."

"Ummm. . . ok?"

As I finished setting the table my mom yelled 'dinner time'. Souta dragged InuYasha to the table and sat him next to his chair. I laughed and brought out the food. We began eating in a comfortable silience when my mom began asking all sorts of questions. I couldn't help but blush red when she asked InuYasha if he was romantically interested in me. I just wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. When we finished dinner and started cleaning up, my mom kicked out all the guys from the kitchen. I was going to sneak away but she caught me.

"You dry, I wash."

Nodding we began our teamwork. We were quiet for a while until my asked me a question.

"Do you think InuYasha would be a good son-in-law?"

I blushed and almost dropped the plate I was drying. This woman has the nerve to ask such a question!

"MOTHER!", I whispered-yelled.

"I'm serious. Just think about it."

". . . .Maybe. . . . ", I mumbled.

She only smiled and shooed me away from the kitchen. I left mumbling about how crazy she was. I mean what type of question is that! How was I suppose to know?! I began thinking about me and InuYasha with kids! I shook my head and went to go save him from my brother. Grabbing InuYasha's hand, I led him to my room. When I closed the door, I noticed that I was still grabbing him. Blushing slightly I dropped his hand, remembering my mom's question.

_I need to think about something else._

"So InuYasha? Why didn't you tell me you were a Hanyou?"

_Bet you thought I would forget. _

"I thought you would forget about that."

_Bingo!_

"No. Anyways, I want to know as much as I can about you", I said. I could feel my face begin to heat up.

"Well where should I start?", he asked.

"Where ever you want to begin."

"Then from the beginning", he told me.

I nodded. As he took a deep breath, I lead him to my bed. Sitting down he looked up to me and began his story.

**That's it! I'm really sorry about barely updating now. I've been going to work with my dad and we don't come home till late. So FORGIVE ME! Next chapter is InuYasha's life story! Please review and till next time beloved readers:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Ok thanks to all who reviewed! Some of you have asked me to write some romance in the next few chapters and I will! But you have to be patient you guy's. I don't want to immediately make them go out, but for your enjoyment they will go on a date real soon^/^ Ok so enough of my talking. . . . or writing in this case. ONWARD 2 DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters( if I did, why would I write a fanfic?)**

**InuYasha POV**

Taking a deep breath, I looked up and stared into Kagome's beautiful eyes. Might as well get this over with.

"So my story starts when my father and mother met. They met in the feudal era, so they're pretty old. Don't tell them that I told you that ok?"

Kagome nodded. Smiling I continued.

"They fell in love and eloped. A few day's after, my mother found out she was pregnant. My dad was overjoyed and nine months later, I'm born. Now back in the feudal era, half-demons weren't commonly found. Actually back then, demons and humans alike thought it was disgraceful to elope with each other. They weren't too kind to us half-demons. We were shunned from both worlds. So even before I was born, my life had been decided. Humans feared me, because of the demon blood coarsing in my viens. Demons found me disgusting, because of the human blood I had. I didn't have many friends and my only brother seemed to hate me. I-"

"Sorry, but you have an older brother?", she asked blushing.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She pouted like a child.

"Yes. I have an older step-brother. His name is Sesshomaru. Can I continue?"

She nodded and because I felt like it, I ruffled her hair again. She glared at me, but a smile soon spread across her face.

"Ok. Lets see where was I? Right. I was always lonley and soon I became cold and uncaring. Almost alike to Sesshomaru. To pass the time I would travel all over Japan. It was nice. I got to collect many valueable items, even win every fight I got into. I enjoyed the life I had. It was solitary, but I had grown use to that. I was like that for a few years till my sixteenth year. That year I had gotten my most valuable treasure. Tessaiga! I don't know what made me change, but I did. Soon enough, I was helping villages that were under attack from demons. I became a new person, I guess.

"There was one village in particular that I was alway's saving. Kaede's village. Soon enough, I became a part of that village. They even named the forest next to their village after me! Actually", getting up I walked to her window, "that tree is the InuYasha tree. And the forest that's surronding your house is what remains of the InuYasha forest."

"What! **You cat to be kitten me right meow**!"

"What?"

What the hell was that? Looking at her, she smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said. Now no more interuptions. Got it?", she nodded, "Good girl. Want a treat?"

She punched me in the arm.

". . . Ow. . . ", I said while rubbing my arm. She smiled and waved me to continue.

"I was rather famous throughout Japan. Every human and demon knew my name and what I did. None dared to mess with Kaede's village and if they did, well their fate was death. I was one of the most feared half-demons of the fuedal era!"

"No way! Your just bluffing!", Kagome laughed.

"It's true!", I contradicted, "One of these days I'll show you."

"Riiiigghhtt. . . "

Kami this girl doesn't believe me! One of these day's she will though. She'll just have to wait and see.

"Hey! I thought I said no more interuptions?"

Kagome innocently whistled and looked away. I playful growled at her. She turned back and stuck out her tounge.

"I'll bite you", I warned.

She scoffed and laid down with her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes I saw my opportunity of attack. Silently, I walked over to the other side of her room and crouched down. Waiting for her to sit back up, I began to count.

_Five. . . . Four. . . . . Three. . . . . Two. . . . . ONE!_

As soon as I counted one, Kagome sat up. I pounced right on her! She gasped. I pinned her down onto her bed. Making sure she didn't try anything funny I grabbed both of Kagome's hands and put them above her head. Then using my knees I spread her legs slightly. I watched as her eyes widened. Then slowly, I got closer to her face. Her breath began to quicken and I could hear her heart pounding faster. I saw a tint of blush beginning to form. She looked cute. Our faces were really close. Her lips were only a few inches away. If I got any closer I could kiss her. Then before I could realize what I was doing, our lips came into contact. I didn't mean to kiss her it just happened! Our kiss started out slow. Probably because Kagome was in shock. Then it began to get heated. Soon my hands were at her waist and her hands were around my neck, her fingers enterwined in my hair. Never letting go I repositioned us. I sat up bringing Kagome into my lap.

_Kami I can't believe I'm kissing her! And she didn't even reject me!_

I began to deepen the kiss. Lucky for me, Kagome responded well. After a while we broke the kiss both panting for air. Once we regained our breath we stared at each other. We looked deep into each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward again.

_Time for the second round:)_

Our lips were only a few centimeters away. It felt like an enternity when our lips were about to touch again. Then once we were real close to kissing again Kagome's mom burst into the room! We turned to face her and she stared at us in shock. Then she smiled and closed the door like nothing happened.

"Sorry you guy's! Didn't mean to burst in! Carry on with what you were doing."

We stayed silent listening to her footstep's as she went downstairs. Then I thought about what just happened.

_Kagome's mom just walked in on us about to kiss. . . . It feels like she walked in on us when we were about to fuck. . . . . but we weren't. . . . . yet it feels that way. . . . . . Shit_

I felt my face heat up. I turned back to Kagome and her face was just as red as mine. Then I realized the position we were currently in. My hands were still around her waist and her's were around my neck. It took her a while to notice and when she did she blushed even harder. None of us moved or spoke. We simply stayed the way we were. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I couldn't take the akward silence that was beginning to form. Growing a pair of balls I decided to speak first.

"Kagome-", I began.

"InuYasha-", she began also.

We both stopped talking. Again another akward silence began to fill up the room.

"You first Kagome."

"Ummmm. . . No it's ok. What did you want to tell me?"

_Fuck. What did I want to tell her?_

"Ummmm. . .", I began, " Want to go on a date this Saturday?"

Kagome looked taken aback. I was surprised at the question I just asked. Who knows if she'll even accept!

"Sure", she mumbled.

If it weren't for my demon hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard that. Smiling at her, I decided that it was time for me to go home. Of course I didn't want to leave Kagome yet, but I'm not sure if Kagome will stay pure tonight.

"Kagome I should. . . umm. . .go home now. Don't need my 'rents to get suspicious."

"No!", she yelled.

I stared at her surprised. Then my eyes softened. She blushed red and quickly stuttered an explanation.

"Umm y-y-you didn't f-finish telling me about your, umm life."

Chuckling, I licked her cheek She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'll finish my story when we go on our date."

She nodded. Reculantly, I removed my hands from her waist and sat her down on her bed. kagome blushed when I did that completely forgetting that she was on my lap. I stood in front of her akwardly.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow then."

She mumbled a 'good-bye' and watched me as I walked to her door. Turning back to say 'bye', my throat tightened. Kagome looked sad. I turned back around and just stood I began a mental argument with myself.

_Do it!_

_No I shouldn't that would be pushing my luck right?_

_Just do it InuYasha!_

_No. I can't._

Do it.

The voice was back. Instead of arguing with it I turned back to Kagome. She stared at me. Then I walked over to her and kissed her again. It was a gentle kiss filled with passion. It lasted maybe only ten seconds, but when we parted I quickly walked out her room. I tried to act calm as I passed Kagome's family.

"Good night Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Mr. Higurashi."

They all waved good bye to me as I walked out their front door. Once I felt the cool air swipe at my cheeks I breathed in. Then I replayed the events that just happened.

_I kissed Kagome. She kissed me back._

Aside from those to wonderful things, it was the last one that made a smile break out on my face.

_I have a date with Kagome Higurashi._

I replayed that thought over and over in my head as I speed through the city. I couldn't believe it! I was going on a date with her! On Saturday! Excitement was filling up my body. As I saw my home I let a big 'Woo Hoo'. It seemed to echo throughout Japan. I slipped into my room through a window I usually left open. Then I layed down on my bed and sighed. Today turned out to be awesome.

**Hey guy's sorry it took so long. So here's chapter 15. I hope you guy's enjoyed it:) Well, I don't have much to say so yeah. Until next time my beloved readers! Remember to review! Thanks to all who did!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back. I just want to thank everybody who reveiwed, favorited, and followed. It made me very happy. Now I won't be making Kagome or InuYasha begin to date just yet. I prefer to just let their love blossom a bit before they take a step further. I think I might have to change the rating on this story, because I thought of a really good scene to write in here but it's a little bit. . . . well risque. OK so enough of my talking. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters *sigh's sadly***

**Kagome POV**

Ok I know I had said that I wouldn't interupt Inuyasah, but really. **Him. Famous?** I just couldn't help it. I would have to ask my mom or grandpa about this.

"Hey! I thought I said no more interuptions?"

I innocently whistled and looked away. Not playing the innocent act well InuYasha growled at me! I turned around and stuck my tounge at him.

"I'll bite you", he warned.

He'll bite me? He wouldn't dare do anything to me. I'll purify his ass first! I was going to tell him **that**, but decided not to. Instead I scoffed and laid down with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and just waited. I wanted to see if he'll continue with the story. When InuYasha didn't say anything I sat up. Just as I sat up he pounced on me! I gasped and soon found myself pinned to my own bed. My hands were above my head being held by InuYasha's hands. I thought InuYasha was messing around until I felt legs being slightly pulled apart. My eyes widen possibly to the size of saucers! It felt like I was about to be raped by Inuyasha.

_I wouldn't mind being raped by InuYasha._

What the hell am I thinking?! Wouldn't mind being raped by InuYasha! I'm going crazy. But if I was raped by InuYasha then it may not be considered rape if I enjoyed it. Right? Anyway's I noticed as InuYasha's face seemed to be closer than before. Wait. His face is getting closer to mine! My breath quickened and my heart pounded faster. I could hear my heart and I was pretty sure InuYasha could too. I felt my face heat up slightly.

_Stupid blush._

Then InuYasha's face was too close for comfort. Pretty much he was invading my personal bubble. Then I felt his lips on mine. His eyes were closed but mine were wide open. The kiss started out slow. I couldn't help but give in to the kiss. Then soon enough it got heated. He released my hands letting his own go down to my waist. I placed my hands around his neck and enterwined my fingers in his hair. His hair was soft and silky for a guy. I wasn't sure how long we were in the same position, but InuYasha later repositioned us. He sat up and brought me into his lap. I blushed but didn't care. I wanted the kiss to deepen and InuYasha did just that.

_Can he read my mind?_

After a while we both pulled apart panting for air. As we tried to regain our breath we stared into each other's eyes. Once we could breath again, we leaned closer to eachother. Our lips were only a few inches apart when my door was opened. I turned toward the door and kami behold it was **my mom**! I blushed a deep red. My mother just caught me about to kiss InuYasha. I know I wouldn't hear the end of it from her. My mother observed the scenerio that was before her. She smiled and closed the door.

"Sorry you guy's! Didn't mean to burst in! Carry on with what you were doing."

We both stayed silent as we heard my mother's retreating steps. Niether one of us said anything. We didn't even resume where we were left off. I felt like I was caught in a sexual act. I blushed thinking about what it would be like if that did happen. God that would've been really embarrasing. Then I thought about something else. I was in InuYasha's lap with my hands around his neck. InuYasha also had his hands around my waist.

_Oh fuck._

I think I blushed eighteen shades of red. Yet neither one of us moved or spoke about what happened. I could feel as the awkardness began to surrond us. I wanted to say something, but what if I made it more awkard? Thinking it over I decided to speak first unaware that InuYasha thought the same thing.

"Kagome-", he began.

"InuYasha-", I began as well.

We both stopped realizing that the other was going to say something. Then another awkard silence began to fill the air.

_Curse you awkardness!_

"You first Kagome."

"Ummmm. . . No it's ok. What did you want to tell me?"

I waited as InuYasha pondered something. Then what he said shocked me.

"Ummmm. . .", he began, " Want to go on a date this Saturday?"

I was surprised. Did InuYasha just ask me out on a date? Should I say yes or no? Will it ruin our new beginning freindship if I say yes? What the hell.

"Sure", I mumbled.

I can't believe it. I just accepted InuYasha's proposal to go on a date. InuYasha looked surprised at first and soon a smile graced his face. Smiling a bit longer he gently pushed me off his lap and onto my bed.

"Kagome I should. . . umm. . .go home now. Don't need my 'rents to get suspicious."

"No!", I yelled.

Why did I just yell? Why don't I want him to leave?

"Umm y-y-you didn't f-finish telling me about your, umm life."

That was my lame excuse? Well, I didn't even know why I wanted him to stay. It was probably better that he left. Who know's what might happen if he stayed any longer.

"I'll finish my story when we go on our date."

_Our date._

Those two words sent shivers down my spine. A tingling sensation embarced my whole body. Good those two words had me feeling all girly and shit.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow then."

As soon as InuYasha closed the door I laid down. What the fuck had just happened between me and InuYasha Tashio? Replaying the day in my I head I gasped. I had fucking kissed InuYasha! And not just a friends kiss or an accidental kiss, **a full blown make-out session!**

_Ugh._

What have I done? Kami I didn't even find InuYasha attracting in a romantic way. I think. I don't know. Fuck. I couldn't stop myself from replaying our kiss over and over again. I didn't even notice as my door opened revieling my mother.

"Young love", she sighed dramatically.

I threw a pillow at her. Expertly she dodged and came to sit next to me. Propping herself on her elbow, she stared at me with seriousness in her eyes.

"Kagome", she started, "we need to talk."

Glancing curiously at her I sat up. My mother rarely talked serious. Whenever she did was when she had to deliver bad news. Slightly panicking I took a hold of her hands countless scenerios filling up my mind.

"Mama. What's wrong?"

"Kagome now that you have entered into the age of young adulthood I just wanted to-"

"Oh Kami Mama! Please don't tell me you are trying to talk to me about sex?!"

I couldn't believe it! My mother, Nagasaki Higurashi, was trying to talk to me about sex! Kami the whole topic was embarrissing enough for me.

"Kagome. Look its natural. You'll eventually be making very risque decisions and I just want to make sure you'll at least use protection."

I gaped at my mother as she blushed a faint pink. Did she think me and InuYasha were a couple? Did she believe that me and InuYasha were about to have sex? Here? In my room? With my family downstairs!

"Mama you do know that me and InuYasha aren't a couple. Right?", I asked hestaintly.

My mother looked at me with confused eyes.

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

Say what? This is confusing. Ain't that the reason?

"Mama I thought you decided to have 'the talk' with me because you caught me and InuYasha. . . . in a. . . . uh. . . . peculair situation."

Mama stared at me and laughed. Laughed I tell you! I watched her and let her finish her fit of laughter. Once I was certain she was done I began to demand the reason for her laughter.

"Oh Kagome. That's not the reason why. I just, well, you're growing up so fast dear. When I walked in on you I realized that you are becoming a woman. I also realized that I haven't ever talked to you about sex or protection. I just want to make sure you know the risks of having intercourse with somebody."

This time it was my turn to laugh. My mother was worried I might end up like her. Not that her way of living was bad or anything. Hugging my mother, I whispered reasurrances. My mother hugged me just as tight and we stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the company of a mother and a daughter. Finally letting go I told my mother of my upcoming date. She squealed with excitment and we talked the night away. Once I fell asleep I dreamt of me and InuYasha having a family. InuYasha looked at me with loving eyes and we both scanned at our children. We looked happy. As I began to awake I couldn't help but think that we made a cute couple.

_Kagome Tashio. I like the sound of that._

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took to update so long. I was hoping to start chapter 17 but my annoying ass of a sister wants me off. I'm going to start a little schedule for myself to update more often. I hope you guys don't lose interest in this story. Please forgive my tardiness! T-T Until next time beloved readers!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 17 of Kagome's Love Story. I just want to say:**

**THANK YOU!**

**Lol. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means the world to me. Also I have decided to keep a littke schedule for myself so I can update sooner. Hopefully it works. I'll try to update every two days or something. I have noticed that Kurami hasn't been here with us for a while. From the information I have recieved, Kurami is currently busy with stuff and may make an appearance in a story we are currently working on. We came up with a really great idea and hope to present it to you soon. Ok enough of my talking. Onward to this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha characters or anything else. ^Guy's we know this already^**

**~Time Skip: Friday Afterschool (Kind of)~**

**Kagome's POV**

Tomorrow I'm going on a date. With the hottest guy in our school. InuYasha Tashio. I can't believe it. I mean we're just friends and the only reason we are going on a date is so he can finish telling me his life story. Right? I just don't know.

_He kissed you not to long ago. . . . _

Oh right he did! I still don't know why though. I didn't even stop him! What if this makes our friendship weird?! What do I do!

"Kagome! Sango's here!", my mother yelled.

"Coming!"

I checked myself in my floor length mirror. Seeing as I was looking good I grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs. As I reached the stairs I saw Sango sitting on my couch. Once she took notice of me coming down she got up. As I reached the last step I took a good look at her. Sango was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved striped shirt, and black flats. She had her hair up in her famous ponytail and only had pink eye shadow on.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey."

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie! Be careful!"

"I will."

Walking out the front door we ran down the steps to her car. Sliding in Sango started the car and began driving in the direction of the mall.

"Casual but cute.", I said.

"What?"

"Your outfit."

"Oh. Thanks. Your looking pretty cute yourself."

"Ummm. . . . Thanks?"

"Take it as a compliment girlie."

Laughing I shook my head. I don't see how I was cute. I was dark blue skinny jeans, purple high top converse, and a purple short sleeved shirt of Blood On The Dancefloor. I had my hair down, no makeup, and tons of braclets on both arms. As we kept on driving I decided to see what was on the radio. I kept switching through the radio stations till I found one playing a decent song. Recognizing the song, both Sango and I sang along.

**Sango**/_Kagome_/_**Both **_

**What You Want - Evanescence**

_Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better_

_Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore_

**(remember who you really are)**

_Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now_

**(it isn't over)**

_Stand and face the unknown_

**(got to remember who you really are)**

_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

_**Hello, hello remember me?**_

_**I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe **_

_**we can break through**_

**Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down**

_(it isn't over)_

**Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for**

_(got to remember who you really are)_

**But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you**

_**Hello, hello remember me?**_

_**I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**_

_**Hello, hello remember me?**_

_**I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**_

_There's still time_

_Close your eyes_

_Our love will guide you home_

_Tear down the walls and free your soul_

_Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down_

_**Hello, hello it's only me infecting everything you love**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe**_

_**Hello, hello remember me?**_

_**I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness**_

_**Hello, hello remember me I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe **_

_**we can break through.**_

**Remember who you really are**

_Do what you want, you want._

As the last note rang in the air we both smiled. Then we arrived at the mall. Sango made sure to park close to the entrance doors. That way we don't have to walk far when we come out with a shit load of bags. Not that I would spend much. I actually didn't even want to come to the mall, but Sango insisted. Well more like threatened. Walking in we headed to the first clothing store we saw.

We walked around until we found cloths each of us liked. Then we went to the dressing rooms to try them on. That's pretty much how we spent our time at the mall. With each store we went in we would find cloths, try them on, and buy the ones we liked. We had several bags till we decided to rest a while. And eat. I was hungry!

Walking over to the food court, we went and got ourselves some burgers with fries and coke. Finding a place to sit we began talking.

"So Kagome. Ready for your date?"

_No._

"Pssh yeah. . . . ", I mumbled.

"Ka-Go-Me."

"Sa-N-Go."

She glared. I smiled at her.

"You're totally nervous. I'm still surprised he moved so fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome are you blind?"

"No. Do you see me with glasses or a cane?"

"Are you dense then?"

"No."

"I think you are. I mean you haven't notcied how InuYasha-"

"Sango! Kagome!"

Both of us turned to the sound of our names. And Kami behold none other than Miroku was waving at us like a lunatic. Waving back I motioned for him to join us. Smiling he came over to our table.

_Looks like Miroku's alone. Thank Kami._

I wouldn't admit it to anybody, but ever since InuYasha kissed me, I've been thinking about him constantly. I've also been avoiding him. I didn't mean to, but every time I saw him I couldn't help but think about the kiss. Even the slightest contact had me blushing! I felt like some idiotic schoolgirl! It seemed stupid for me to be like that. It was just a kiss. Nothing else!

_Then why does it feel like something more?_

"What are you guy's doing here?", Miroku asked.

"Just doing a little shopping. Kagome needed some new cloths for her date tomorrow.", Sango replied.

"Sango!", I yelled blushing like a tomato.

"I see."

When Miroku said that he turned to Sango and gave her a knowing look. Truth be told I got scared at that. Who knows what they were thinking.

Deciding to avert the attention from me I turned to Miroku.

"So Miroku why are you here alone?", I asked.

"Actually", he started, "I'm here-"

"Yo Miroku I got you your -"

Behind Miroku was the one and only InuYasha Tashio.

_Fuck._

"InuYasha! Guess who I found?", Miroku said excitedly.

"Kagome and Sango?", InuYasha guessed.

"Yeah. Thanks for the food!"

InuYasha then placed a tray in front of Miroku and took a seat next to me.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit-_

"Hey."

"Hey. . ."

Those were the only words we exchanged. It was so awkward! As we ate we all participated in small conversations. Other than the fact that InuYasha and I didn't speak to eachother much, it was a fairly fun time. When we finished eating we dragged the guys into the stores with us. We sort of forced them to carry our bags the whole time.

Finally when we thought we had enough we left. The guys placed our bags in Sango's car and opened our doors like true gentlemen.

"So. . . ummm. . . see you tomorrow?", InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow.", I replied.

With a nod in response I climbed in and he closed my door. I waved at him as we drove out the parking lot. Sighing I leaned back.

"You know what Kagome."

"What Sango?"

"I'm spending the night at your house."

_Oh fuck._

"Ok.", I squeked.

Sango laughed and drove to my house. As I saw my house getting closer, I began to get nervous. Sleepovers with Sango always ended up with her getting something from me. And this time won't be any different.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Hey guy's! This is the end of chapter 17. It's pretty long, but I feel like I didn't do a good job. Can you guys tell me how I did? Remember to review! Please and thank you! I'll love you forever. . . . lol. OK then. Next chapter is Kagome's and Sango's sleepover in both girl's POV! Yay Sango gets her POV.**

**Sango: YAY!**

**Me: Sango you can't appear yet.**

**Sango: AWWW. Ok.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update in the next two days! Until next time beloved readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guy's! Thanks to all who reviewed! Some of your reviews had me laughing and on the brink of tears! It makes me happy when people give me positive feedback on this story. Looks like I'm doing something right! Again thanks to all of you! You guys don't know how lucky and appreciative I am of this. This chapter will basically be about Sango's and Kagome's sleepover! Yay for sleepovers! Next chapter will be about Kagome's date. Now I have recieved requests for InuYasha and Kagome to kiss on their date. I'm still thinking about that, but its a possibility that they will. I'm not sure yet. Anywho, enough of my talking! Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! -except plot-**

**Sango POV**

Something was up between InuYasha and Kagome. During the week Kagome avoided InuYasha like he was the plague! InuYasha was hurt by this, but he seemed to know why she was acting the way she was. It pissed me off! I, Kagome's best friend, didn't even know! Best friend's are suppose to know everything! The only thing I knew was that Inuyasha had asked her out for a date. Yet it seemed like something more had happened. I tried to get Kagome to tell me, but no matter what I did she always told me that nothing else happened. The girl was hiding something and I WILL find out what it is! If I have to torture the girl then so be it.

Of course I probably wouldn't, but hey, desperate times call for desperate meausures. Hopefully we wouldn't have to go to the desperate measures phase.

Deciding to go with a simple approach, I devised a plan. I would spend the night at Kagome's and when she began to get comfortable I would attack her! With questions obviously. Of course if this didn't work then she would leave me no choice but to kidnap her. Before kidnapping her I would tell Mrs. Higurashi what I was going to do. Kami that would be cruel and heartless of me if I didn't tell her. She would get a heart attack!

After our little shopping trip, I told Kagome that I was spending the night. Her eyes seemed to dilate and that had me laughing. There was nothing she had to be afraid of. . . . . yet. Arriving at her house, I parked my car in the driveway and told her to go on ahead. I needed to make several calls to people. Nodding her head she went inside to inform her mother of my unplanned stay. Pulling out my phone I called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. I'm going to spend the night at Kagome's ok?"

"Alright. Have fun sweetheart."

"I will. Love you daddy!"

"Love you too."

_Click!_

One down. One more to go.

Once my dad hanged up I called the one person I thought I would never call. Miroku. I got his number a few minutes ago as he was also worried about InuYasha and Kagome. I didn't think i would ever call him, but if Kagome didn't cooperate today or when I kidnapped her, then I was going to need an alternative.

"Hello?", Miroku's deep voice said.

"Miroku? It's Sango."

"Sango! How may I be of assisstance to a goddess like you?"

My heart skipped a beat when Miroku said my name AND called me a goddess. Shaking my head slightly I tried to get rid of the blooming feelings he gave me.

"I just wanted to know if you could help me with InuYasha."

"How can I help you?"

Surprised that he agreed to help me I stuttered slightly.

"Ummmm. . . I j-just wanted you to get the details of what h-h-happened between I-InuYasha and K-Kagome."

"I could do that-"

"Great!"

"BUT! It may cost you."

"C-Cost me?"

I couldn't even begin to imagine what that lecher wanted from me.

"Now now Sango. Its nothing perverted. I just want you to go out on a date with me tomorrow."

"W-W-WHAT?!", I yelled into the phone.

"Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me. Tomorrow."

Go on a date? With the most perverted guy on this planet? Was the information worth it? Should I go? As a million of questions went through my head I finally answered him.

"Ok."

As soon as those words left my mouth I began to regret it.

"Really?! Sango you have just made me the happiest man in Earth! I'll pick you up at 3 o' clock! See you tomorrow my lovely Sango!"

With those words he hanged up. I let my phone drop in my lap. What have I just done? Getting out the car I walked towards the front door.

_Kagome Higurashi. You are so dead tonight._

**Kagome POV**

Worst. Night. Ever.

My mother had been alright with Sango spending the night, but that wasn't what made my night bad. Turns out Souta was going to spend the night at Kohaku's AND my mother was having a girls night-out with Sango's mom and a few other friends. At first I wasn't bothered by it. I thought that it was going to be me, Sango, and Jii-chan. But NOOOO, Jii-chan was going to his friends wedding in another part of Japan. So he would be gone at least three days if not more. Now it was going to be just Sango and me. Alone. In my house. For an entire night.

_Kami take me now!_

Right now it was 10:30 and we were watching The Avengers.

The night had been fun actually. As soon as my mom left we got ready for our sleepover. Whule I got my house ready, Sango went to the store to get snacks and anything else we might need. When she came back we arranged the stuff on the coffee table and got ready for bed. We each took turns to take a shower. Sango luckily had a few clothes at my house from previous stays. At 7:00 we began our night. We did facials, pedicures, and manicures on eachother. I painted her nails a deep red on both her hands and feet. She painted mine a neon green.

Sango helped me choose an outfit for my date tomorrow and I helped her choose an outfit for tomorrow as well, though she didn't tell me what she was going to do.

After chossing an outfit we watched movies. I'm not sure how many movies we watched, but we went through most of my collection. And I had A LOT of movies. After deciding to quit with the movies, we watched T.V. instead. We watched reruns of Pysch laughing our asses at the hilariousness of Shawn and Gus. When a commercial came on Sango turned to me.

"Kagome", she began softly, "I'm your best friend right?"

Surprised at the question I turned to her.

"Of course you are Sango!"

"Then what happened."

It took me a moment to understand what she was talking about. When I realized what she was asking me I blushed red.

"Nothing.", I whispered.

Sango sighed in anger and took a hold of my face. Forcing me to look at her.

"That blush on your face doesn't seem like nothing. Kagome I thought we were BEST FRIENDS. Best friends are supposed to know what happens in each other's lives!"

"Sango you are my best friend! Its just that. . . . well. . . . just that-"

"Just that what? Kagome you can tell me."

She released my face as she said that. I still looked at her though. I can see that she was hurt. Hurt because I didn't confine in her about what was bothering me. Looking at the floor I thought about it.

Should I tell her? Sango was my best - and only - friend in who I could confine in. As I organized my thoughts Sango slouched. My silence seemed to tell her something. She began to turn away from me when I finally spoke.

"InuYasha kissed me."

"What?"

"InuYasha. Kissed. Me."

I watched Sango as her emotion changed from sadness to surprised to delight. Then out of nowhere she squealed! SHe hugged me and was slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Oh. My. Kami! You have to tell me all the details!"

And so went my night. The T.V. completely forgotten, I told Sango EVERYTHING. From the time everybody left to when InuYasha kissed me and asked me out. We spent the rest of our night talking about me and InuYasha. We would have continueed if it weren't for the fact that it was three in the morning and we were both yawning.

Deciding to call it a night, we headed to my room and dropped onto my bed instantly falling asleep. All about the date I was going to have to get ready for in a few hours was gone from my mind. Instead I dreamt once again of Inuyasha and me with a family, but something was off. This wasn't like the dream I had a few nights ago. No. This time it was different. Like there was a dark cloud over us. A dark cloud that was trying to ruin my happiness with InuYasha.

Something was going to happen. And it was going to happen very soon.

**So this is the end of chapter 18! Yay! Next chapter is the date and I'm going to introduce some new people! Who would you guys like to see? Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, or even Naraku? It doesn't have to be those four, it can be anybody you want from the InuYasha series! Also tell me how I should introduce them. Review guys! I'll see you on chapter 19: The Date!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry guys! Sorry for updating so late, but I've been busy with school and Ugh you just don't know how much I hate myself for making you guys wait. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here are just a few that did:**

**AnimeFanCrazy197: Thank you for updating! Your review really made me happy:) Sadly I won't introduced Ayame just yet. You'll have to wait a bit, but don't worry because I'm going to introduce her in an elaborate way.**

**Ginger-Megz: You got your wish. . . . . sort of. I will introduce one of the people you mentioned. Thank you for reviewing though I'm glad you did. Don't worry I also like the pairing of Rin and Shessomaru. You aren't the only one!**

**Smile-bestthingintheworld: Thanks for reviewing. Would you have any suggestions on brotherly moments I could use for InuYasha and Sesshomaru? And the reason InuYasha is still a kid, in a way, is that he ages slower than humans, even though he is half-human himself. But because he is also half-demon, he has the normal demon life-span. Anyways wouldn't it make more sense if he was still young when he meets Kagome? Not that I mind if he was a bit older. I hope that helps, if it didn't just tell me.**

**nane-chan: Thank you for your interesting review. I'm not exactly sure what you meant by this -**** *-* Can you clarify please?**

**DALUNA: Thank you for reviewing. Glad you enjoy this story. Review again soon?**

**fungirloa: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**yen: I'm glad you loved it!**

**Sorry guys these are all the reviews I can mention at the moment. Thanks to all who followed this story and me! Also to those who favorited! I'll probably do some more next chapter. Again forgive my lateness. I'm disappionted at myself and I hope I don't do this anymore. Spam me with reviews guys! Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Kagome's POV**

"KAGOME WAKE UP!"

I jolted upright as Sango's voice filled my room. Groaning, I laid back down and tried to sleep in a little more. Sango, of course had other plans as she pulled my covers off and began to tickle me! Gasping for breath I swatted her hands away and threw a pillow at her. Looking at the clock on my nightstand I groaned again and pulled the covers over me. It was six in the fucking morning! Why the hell was Sango waking me up at this god damned hour!

"Kagome! If you don't get ready now you'll miss your date!"

Jolting upright once again I stared at her.

"How long?", I asked her in my groggy voice.

"Well about an hour and a half."

"WHAT! Wait! InuYasha never told me what time he would pick me up."

"He called me earlier and said he'll be here around ten."

"Fuck!"

I threw the covers and ran into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and quickly took off my PJ's. Jumping in the water, I immediately began my morning routine. Once I was out the shower I grabbed my towel and ran back to my room. Stepping in I saw that my bed was made and clothes were being laid out. Sango came out of my closet holding several other pieces of clothing. Laying them out she gave me a bit of privacy as I put on my bra and underwear. Turning over to my bed, I examined the clothing. Unable to decided I turned to Sango who in turn looked me over and then turned to the bed. Picking up a shirt she threw it at me. I caught it and looked it over. Then Sango threw me pants and shoes. I caught them all and put them on. Walking over to the mirror I checked myself out.

I was wearing a white Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black loose skinny jeans with skulls running up on one side of the leg, and my black and white converse. Pleased with Sango's choice of clothing I grabbed my hair dryer and turned it on. Once my hair was all dry I straightened it slightly so it would look like my hair was naturally straight with a bit of wave.

"You look good.", Sango said.

"Thanks. You deserve some credit though."

"I know I do."

Rolling my eyes I made my way downstairs. After my frantic workout I was pretty hungry.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a shower!"

"Alright! Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Double chocolate chip pancakes please!"

Laughing I got out everything I would need for the pancakes. Getting straight to work, I couldn't help but wonder where InuYasha would take me. I hoped that where ever he did, that it was at least fun.

**InuYasha POV**

I couldn't get Kagome out of my mind! As I thought about our kiss I couldn't help the tightness in my pants. She was just so amazing! The way her lips felt on mine, the way we moved in sync, and the way she kissed me! It was all so wonderful. She made me feel like I was touching the sky! So it's only natural that I couldn't sleep right? Well that and Miroku's light snoring.

Miroku had come over to myself declaring that he was going to spend the night. Confused at first I didn't reject his request and we spent the night being bro's and doing guy stuff. Somewhere along our night I let the kiss about Kagome slip. Miroku congragulated me and pat me on the back. And that was it.

Soon we went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Kagome kept flooding back into my mind. Everything about her called to me. Like she was meant to be by my side. Then sometime around four in the morning I fell asleep. I didn't get a good night's sleep, but just the thought of my date had me up and going.

I took a shower making sure I was clean and smelled good. Miroku was still asleep so I didn't have to worry about being buttt-naked in front of him. Changing into a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and black nike's I proceeded to wake up Miroku. Looming over him, I checked the time. Six o' clock.

At that moment Miroku's phone vibrated, checking it I was surprised to see Kagome's friends number. Sango.

**Hey idiot are you awake?**

Chuckling softly I called her.

"Hello?", answered a sleepy voice.

"Sango? It's me InuYasha."

"Oh! Ummmm. . . . . Is the pervert there?"

"Yeah. He's still asleep though."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry I'll wake him up soon, but I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?"

"Ummm yeah sure."

"Would you mine going to Kagome's and waking her up?"

"I got it covered. And, you know what, let Miroku sleep in a bit more."

"Uhhhh ok sure. Thanks Sango."

"No prob. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

Hanging up, I threw Miroku's phone back on my dresser. Leaving Miroku alone I walked downstairs. My mother was already in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast. Sniffing the air I could tell that she decided to make double chocolate chip pancakes! Not even turning in my direction my mother greeted me.

"Morning InuYasha."

"Morning mom."

Walking over to her, I gave her a small peck on her cheeks. She smiled slightly and shooed me to my chair. As I sat down she set my full plate down in front of me. She also set down Miroku's plate.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Asleep."

"That boy! I swear-"

Suddenly a loud crash cut off my mother from whatever threat she was about to make. Running down the stairs came Miroku all flushed. He glared right at me and made his way towards the kitchen.

"I swear InuYasha I will fucking-"

"Watch your language Miroku."

"Sorry Ma."

Miroku walked over to my mother and pecked her cheeks. She lightly hit his head with a spoon and rushed him to his seat. Miroku was like a third son to my mother. I use to bring him over a lot and my family just got use to his presence. He called my mother Ma and father Pa as a way to show his profounding respect towards them. They treated Miroku the same way they treated me and Sesshomaru. It was fun to have another bother anyways.

"InuYasha why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because-"

"InuYasha! You didn't wake Miroku up?!", my mother said.

Sighing I shook my head and devoured what was left on my plate. She scowled me and began glaring daggers. Miroku, on the other hand, gobbled everything on his plate and rushed back upstairs. My mother and I just stared at his retreating back.

"Miroku? Sweetie? Why are you such in a rush?"

"I've got a date today. I'm going to take a shower Ma."

"Alright."

Staring at my mother, I gaped. My mother giggled and picked up our plates placing them in the sink. She began to wash the few dishes that were dirty. I got up from my chair and rinsed out the dishes she had finished with. As we continued that way I couldn't help but check the time. It was barely six-thirty. Once I was finished with the dishes I went to the living room to go watch some TV. Hoping that would take my mind off the time. Turning it on I switched the channels till I found something interesting. As a commercial break appeared, Miroku descended down the stairs and sat next to me. We gave each other a simple nod and returned to the television. Not even half-way into the show, the doorbell rang. Getting up I walked to the door.

"What do you want?", I said to the person I didn't even bother to look at.

"Now InuYasha is that anyway to talk to me?"

Looking up my eyes widen. The one person I didn't want to see ever again, was standing right in front of me. The girl who broke my heart. The bitch that used me for my money and fame. The whore that cheated on me with my enemy.

_Kikyo._

**The end! I know I said that I was going to make this chapter about InuYasha and Kagome's date, but I didn't know where to take them. I also wanted to input Kikyo into the story a bit. Don't worry she'll be gone soon. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness, but I am working already on the next chapter. This time it will be about their date. First I have to get Kikyo out. Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey I'm back! It hasn't even been that long since I've posted up chapter 19. Though this may not be uploaded today (April 22), I am working on it right now. Now this time it will be all about InuYasha and Kagome's date. Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who will. Here are just a few:**

**DALUNA: I'm glad you're so interested:) Just keep on reading!**

**MisakiTheHanyou67: Thanks:) Glad you liked it. Don't worry she will.**

**Sakura8787: Thank you! Their date will be awesome:)**

**That's all for now folks. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**InuYasha POV**

Out of all the days this whore decided to show up, it just had to be today!

"Kikyo what the fuck do you want?"

"Now Inu-baby. Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?", she said in here nauseating voice.

Forcing down the urge to throw up on her face, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"First, DO NOT CALL ME INU-BABY. Second, WE ARE NOT DATING ANYMORE", I said with venom in my voice.

She sighed and pouted.

_What did I ever date her?_

"Inu-baby. I know I've fucked up in the past, but I've learned from my mistakes that I really truly love you and only you! Without you my life has no meaning."

"Go kill yourself then bitch."

She gaped at me shocked by my choice of words. I wasn't finished though.

"Yes you did fuck up. And you fucked up really badly. I actually loved you Kikyo. You were my everything, but then you just had to go and sleep with that bastard. You broke my heart. And I would love it of you got out of my life and you know disappear?"

"Inu-Inu-Yasha! How could you say such cruel things!?"

She began to sob slightly, but I knew better. She was faking her tears. Who knows how many times I had fallen for those same tears.

After her little 'cry' fest, I waited patiently for her to get her ass out of my property.

"InuYasha I just want you to know that I won't give up! I'll have you back okay? We were meant to be together! So just wait for me alright?"

With that she walked away. As she walked she made sure to look 'sexy' enough so I could think about getting back with her.

_In her dreams._

As Kikyo's figure grew smaller and smaller she, out of nowhere, fell into a hole! **(A/N: For you MisakiTheHanyou67. Hoped you liked it.) **A quick 'eep' was heard before the pavement muffled her scream. Staring at the place where she was now laying on I couldn't help but laugh. Soon my laugh became into snorts and then into gasps. I clutched my stomach trying to calm down, but I just couldn't! Kikyo falling face first into the ground was fucking hilarious!

Finally when I was calm enough I watched as Kikyo ruffly get up from the ground and try to walk away as if nothing happened.

Turning away from the door I yelped. Miroku had appeared out of nowhere! He was currently laughing as he seemed to be texting on his phone. Looking over his shoulder I saw that he was posting a video up on YouTube. Once I realized what the video was, I began a whole new laughing fit. Miroku joined in and soon we ended up on the floor. We laid there enjoying each tohers company until Miroku got up and began heading out.

"Where you going?", I asked.

"You're not the only one with a date InuYasha."

And with those words he closed the door. Staring at the place where he was just moments ago, I pondered on what he said.

_Who's the unlucky girl?_

Mentally going through every girl I knew Mirko has talked or groped, I couldn't think of anybody who would accept going out on a date with him. Groaning as an upcoming headache began to appear, I shook my head.

Why was I thinking about Miroku and possible dates when I had my own this afternoon. Rolling all the way to the couch I positioned myself into a more comfortable angle. I propped my head up on my hand as I waited for the clock to strike 9:30.

Watching T.V. to help pass the time, I began to feel cramps in my arm and hand. Laying my arm down I glanced at the clock. Immediately jumping up I ran tot he front.

It was already ten o' clock!

Racing to the garage I jumped into the Hummer. Waving at my mother who was tending to her garden, I speed to Kagome's. I went crazy as I tried to hurry up and not be late to my own date. Arriving at her house, I turned off the car, got out, and skiipingthe ascending of stairs, immediately jumped and landed on her front porch. Ringing the doorbell, I panted from the adrenaline I had recieved moments ago. As I heard the door click I couldn't help but stare at my reciever.

It was Kagome and did she look fine! She was wearing a white Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black loose skinny jeans with skulls running up on one side of the leg, and my black and white converse. though I wasn't exactly familiar with that band, I knew who they were. The way the clothes seemed to compliment Kagome's body was fascinating. It showed of her curves perfectly, but somehow still looked decent.

Kagome cleared her throat as she caught me staring. Her face was crimson and I saw how embarrassed she felt at the moment.

Clearing my throat I outstreched my arm. Closing the door behind her she shyly took ahold of my arm and bean to walk with me to my car. As we reached my car I opened her door and closed it as soon as she was seated. Walking over to my side I got in and began the drive to our location.

Racking my brain for something to say Kagome spared a glance at me. She thought I didn't notice and I wasn't going to say anything, but her eyes seemed to undress me. Blushing slightly I cleared my throat again.

She blushed and turned away from me.

"You look beautiful Kagome", I said.

"Thank you", she replied silently, "You aren't looking to bad yourself."

Chuckling I began to ask her questions as a menas to pass time and the silence. We spent our ride asking eachother weird, random, personal, and embarrassing questions. We had a few good laughs and teased each toher constantly. Finally seeing our destination I accerlerated just a bit.

Parking immediately I jumped out the car and rushed over to Kagome's side. Opening the door and helping her out I watched expectantly as she noticed where we were.

"The amusement park?"

"Yeah. I wanted our frist date to be fun. Do you like it?"

Fiddling with my fingers I waited for her response.

"InuYasha this is fucking awesome! I've been wanting to come here for a while now!"

Releasing my breath, which I didn't know I was holding, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the entrance. Blushing at my bold action, she timidly interwined our fingers. Now it was my turn to blush! Neither one of us pulled apart and I couldn't help but feel a spark of hope.

_Maybe we have a chance of a future together._

Walking hand in hand, we purchased a good amount of tickets and began our fun. We rode every ride we could get on.

We rode the roller coasters, entered the Haunted House - were I gained major points every time Kagome got scared - got on fast rides, slow rides, the ferris wheel and much more.

Kagome was like a child on Christmas Eve! She would get all bouncy and excited about a ride. And if I even tried to deny her she would make this pouty face and beg me to get on. Unable to resist her I complied with her every command.

Enjoying the rides and food night came to fast for us. Walking towards a bench to sit -because we walked A LOT- I noticed a stand filled to the brim with stuffed animals. I also noticed that Kagome was staring at a certain stuffed animal. Thinking about it, what better way to end a date than winning my girl a stuffed animal?

Pulling Kagome with me to the stand, I stood in defensive mode. The guy in the stand was eyeing with lecherous eyes. Growling I paid him and waited.

"Alright son all you gotta do is knock down all four stacks of these bottles and you can win your girlfriend a stuffed animal."

Blushing at the mention of girlfriend, I released Kagome's hand and aimed for the bottles. Knowing this was a piece of cake, I knocked down the four stacks. The guy obviously shocked turned to Kagome.

"Which one would you like dear?"

And still he looked at her with those eyes. Wanting no more than to punch him in the face I waited for Kagome to choose. She scanned the stand until she finally she turned around to me and pulled on my sleeve and pointed.

"I want that one!"

Following her finger I smiled and turned to the guy.

"We'll take that one right there.", I said with anger in my voice.

Turning over to get our prize I shot daggers at his back.

_Fucking bastard needs to know his place._

As he turned back around, prize in hand, I couldn't help but notice how he was touching Kagome's hand. Sliding his own hand to her arm. Raising my hand in the air ready to swing a punch, I was shocked as Kagome yanked her arm away and turned to me with mischief visible in her eyes.

"Baby thank you so much for winning this!"

Tucking the stuffed animal under her arm she got on the points of her toes and kissed me passiontely! Shocked at first I didn't hesitate to respond to her boldness. Snaking my hand around her waist, I pulled her closer to me. We gave the guy quite a show and when we pulled apart to catch our breath, Kagome said something that made me go hard instantly.

"Tonight I'll have you screaming my name", she said seductively.

Both the guy and I blushed furiously. Kagome said this loud enough for the guy to hear, but not to loud for other passer-by's to overhear.

Wrapping my arm around her waist we began walking leaving behind a guy with his mouth hanging open.

**~Kagome's Front Porch~**

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I know! Kami, did you see his face!"

Laughing as we remembered the incident that happended not-so-long-ago, Kagome and I sat on her front proch enjoying the night. We had arrived at her home a few minutes ago, but niether one of us wanted to leave just yet. Instead we spent the few minutes we had left talking.

Then checking the time I stood up. Kagome looked up at me and I offered to help her up. She accepted and we stood in front of each other staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Well Kagome, I had a lot of fun today."

"As did I."

"Yet sadly I must leave."

"Oh.", was all she said.

I could see the sadness in her eyes and wanting no more than to take it away, I knew I couldn't. Instead I tucked her hair behind her ear and slowly cupped her cheek. Leaning towards her I closed my eyes slightly and prepared for the kiss I was about to give her. Her lips were only a few centimeters apart when out of no where the door opened with a slam.

Jumping a few feet apart, we blushed at having been caught again. This time though it wasn't Mrs. Higurashi. This time it was a complete stranger.

"Oops.", she whispered.

Looking at her carefully I realized that I knew her. That long dark hair that reached to her waist, big brown eyes, and a rather petite body. But that wasn't what made her identifiable. No. It was her signature side ponytail that gave it all away.

"Rin?"

"Hey InuYasha. . . . . . Kagome."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_

**The End! Who expected Rin to be the one? LOL. Sorry I didn't go into full detail on their date. Also forgive me for updating so late. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIREW!**

**A lot of you don't review and it really hurts my self-esteem! Makes me feel like I don't do a good enough job. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guy's, I'm back! Ready for chapter 21? I am! Here it will explain why Rin was at kagome's house. . . . .Maybe lol. Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who will review late. Here I shall put the ones who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**MidnightMoonlitKitten: Thank you for reviewwing! I hope to see your name more in the future. Yes Kagome and Rin are great friends. I had debated on who to introduce and couldn't help but put Rin in the story already!:)**

**Ginger-Megz: Glad you enjoyed! Yes Rin knows both of them. It will explain how she knows Kagome, because it should be kinda obvious how she knows InuYasha.**

**bre: Thank you for reviewing! Do you have an account? If you don't then I hope that you can read this chapter soon.**

**DALUNA: Impatient much? Lol. I'm just playing. I'm glad at your excitment! Gets mine up as well! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Elizabel: Thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoy this fanfic! I'll try my best to keep it interesting!**

**MisakiTheHanyou67: O. M. G. Your review had me laughing! For you, I shall make Kikyo have more horrible things happen to her. I would also like to see Miroku's video of her fall! Sadly it doesn't exsist:( And yes, I do consider it sex-talk, but then again that might just be me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**That's all folks! Lets go onto the story! Onwards men!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! **

**InuYasha POV**

"Rin. What the hell are you doing here?"

What the hell was Rin doing HERE. At Kagome's house, of all places! Wait. Fuck the fact that she was here. How in the name of fucking hell did she even know Kagome! What if they were plotting something against me?! No wait. That's not important at the moment. If Rin was here, then HE had to be here as well. Oh you gotta be fucking shitting me!

"Well, for you information I-nu-Ya-sha, Kagome happens to be a good friend of mine."

I gaped at her. Rin and Kagome. Friends? No fucking way in hell! Rin was old. Kagome is still young.

"Look InuYasha. Just because I'm nineteen doesn't mean anything. Age doesn't matter. And I'm not old!"

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"Aha! So you were thinking that I was old!"

_Oh shit._

I landed in her trap. If she tells him, he will surely try and kill my ass for calling his mate old.

Silently glaring at Rin, I turned towards Kagome who was akwardly standing next to me. Staring at her I was unconciously aware of how Rin smiled at us. She smiled like she knew something I didn't. And with her it was probably true. Wanting so bad to continue the process of kissing her, which we were rudely interupted, I settled with draping my arm over her shoulder and lightly playing with her long lucious hair.

Kagome blushed at my actions. Wanting to tease her a bit more I buried my face in her hair and smelled her.

_Cherry Blossom._

I grumbled happily. Her scent was so intoxicating. Sniffing her just a bit more, I noticed another scent. It took my mind a while before I recognized this strange scent.

_Arousal._

Kagome was aroused? Why? Who-

Blushing I realized Kagome was getting aroused by ME. Even though I was secretly happy about this fact, I noticed Kagome's scent swirled something inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was exactly though. I've smelled arousal on many other women before and none ever caused me to feel something. Not even with Kikyo! Yet with Kagome I couldn't help but feel a tightening in my lower region.

Bringing Kagome closer to my body, I hoped she wouldn't notice anything. Hadn't this happened before? I wasn't sure, but at the moment it didn't matter. I didn't want Rin to see the mega boner I was currently having.

_Damn it Kagome! Why do you make me feel this way?_

Trying to understand what the hell was happening to me, I kept hearing somebody repeating a word over and over in my mind. The word started out as a whisper and gradually became louder and louder. The voice who kept repeating it sounded like my own, but seemed more demonic in nature. Whoever he was kept repeating the same word and I repeated it out loud.

"Mate."

Both Kagome and Rin froze. Unaware that they had been talking - or that they stopped, I hid my face in the crook of Kagome's neck. I inhaled deeply Kagome's scent once again until I heard Rin speak.

"InuYasha. Get the hell away from Kagome. Now."

Looking up, I was surprised. Rin had never used that tone at me before. Actually I was sure Rin never ever used malice in her tone.

Looking at her with a dumbfounded expression, I opened my mouth when she interuppted me.

"InuYasha I don't like repeating myself. Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Kagome. NOW!"

Both Kagome and I jumped when Rin yelled at me. Still confused by the situation, I could feel someone or something pushing itself to the surface. I internally fought with whoever it was, but he overpowered me. I felt my body begin to pulse to an unknown rythym.

I could feel my sanity slowly disappear and be replaced with malice and anger. I yelled in my mind to calm down, but it was futile. Whoever had overpowered me was angry with Rin. He was ready to rip her to shreds. As I felt my body pulse one more time, realization dawned on me.

The person who overpowered me was me! It was my demon-side. It was my demonic side that was currently growling at Rin. It was he who pused Kagome behind me and stood protectively over her. What I couldn't understand was why now? I've never had trouble with the demon-side of me. Hell, he never really showed himself to me!

As I tried to make sense of what was happening, I looked up and gasped. I watched through the demon's eyes - my eyes - as he (we) pounced with our arm raised in the air, ready to attack the enemy who was trying to take our mate away. I silently watched as my victim came closer. I watched as Rin tumbled to the ground.

**Kagome POV **

_What the fuck is happening?!_

InuYasha just went all demon! His eyes turned red. His pupils blue. Purple marks appeared on his cheeks. His claws grew longer and sharper. His fangs also grew.

I had never witnessed a half-demon become full demon. It was fascinating and frightening all at once. I was well aware that half-demons can become full demon, but that was only if they were close to death! Their demon blood senses the immense danger and temporarily surfaces as a means to survive. Yet it was always hard to make the demon go back to sleep. The demon enjoys the freedom and the bloodshed, so it continue's to kill.

So why had InuYasha turned full demon? He was in no real danger so his demon should still be asleep! It just doesn't make any sense. I can't think of anything else unless-

_Mate._

Unless his or her mate is in danger! Demon's are protective of their chosen mate so if they found out that their mate was in danger, it is only logical that they become full demon in order to protect them!

So if InuYasha isn't in any real danger, that means that he is trying to protect his mate!

But who is it? Its only me and Rin. And Rin is already mated to somebody else. So does that mean me?

Gasping, I shook my head of such thoughts. Me? InuYasha's mate? Impossible!

But I couldn't deny that possibility. Here was InuYasha gone all full demon growling at Rin. He isn't in any real danger as there is no danger around us. So protecting his chosen mate must be it, but it can't be me! That's ridiculous!

Internally fighting with the idea of possibily being InuYasha's mate, I came back to reality as I felt hands push me back. Looking up I saw Inuyashas back. I could see as his muscles tensed ever so slightly. Then he crouched low and jumped! He raised his right arm in mid-air as he prepared to attack. . . . . . . RIN!?

I watched Rin as she bravely stood her ground. But I could see as her eyes hinted a bit of fear. Not wanting Rin to be hurt, I did the only thing I could think of that moment. I ran the short distance where Rin was and pushed her to the ground. Immediately I encompassed her in a barrier.

It had been a while since I used my Miko abilities to protect somebody, so I couldn't help but pant a bit at the amount of energy I was putting into the barrier. Suddenly my senses seemed to scream danger as I felt a dangerous aura approaching. I turned aroung quickly, but not before InuYasha managed to injure my shoulder.

Gasing at the sudden pain, I lost my focus and the barrier flickered slightly. This gave InuYasha a slight opening and he wasted no time. Once again he raised his arm and mangaed to scratch Rin. I focused my atttention on Rin once again and the barrier came back strong causing InuYasha to jump back less he get purified.

InuYasha growled at me until he realized who I was. Then he whimpered as he saw the injury on my right shoulder. Immediately he came over to me and began to whimper again. I took a quick look at my shoulder and soon regretted it. There was a lot of blood coming out and not even my hand could stop it.

InuYasha tugged on my hand, but I refused to move it. What can he do? There was nothing he could really do at the moment.

"**Mate hurt. Lick wound.**"

I stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded.

_Did he just call me mate?_

"Kagome. Let InuYasha lick your wound. Demon saliva can work miracles. Especially when its used on their mate. Also, get me out of this bubble please?"

Giving her a curt nod, I released her from the barrier. Then slowly I removed my hand from my shoulder. InuYasha immediately began licking up all the blood that was spilling. Then when he cleaned that mess up he moved his tounge to my shoulder, licking the wound.

I winced every now and then, but I could actually feel the wound close up. When he was done I checked my shoulder. The wound was gone! There was nothing left. Not even a scar!

Amazed at the power of demon saliva, InuYasha lifted my hand and licked up the blood from their as well. I watched him until he finished.

"**Mate Ok?**", he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

InuYasha beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. he buried his head in my hair and growled contently. Everything was at peace until Rin's mate appeared.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Mate?"

Looking up I could see Rin's mate pulse. His eyes began to glow red and his pupils became the color blue.

_Just like InuYasha._

I watched as he growled at both InuYasha and me. I also felt InuYasha tense up again.

Hell was about to break loose.

**What ya think? Didn't expect Sesshomaru to come just yet right? HAHA! Well, sorry for the late delay but its ACP week. Also A-KON is this Friday! I'm sooo excited! Seniors are also graduating this Friday. Man I'm going cry so badly T^T**

**Anywho, please Review? I am going to begin the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Sorry if I didn't mention you in the beginning. Maybe next time? Please be patient with me guys! I'm really trying my best! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya people of the Fanfiction world! So this is chapter 22 of Kagome's Love Story and I must say that I'm rather pleased that I made it this far! I actually believed that I was going to end this story at chapter 20, but it seemd not! I'm not 100% sure what chapter to end this story, so yeah. I'll just keep writing until everything fits, I guess. Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed(: Pleased that you guys are still enjoying this FanFic.**

**kittyzwuvme1234: Sorry - but not sorry - about the cliffy. I hope you haven't gone nuts just yet. **

**RaiGurl1028: How right you are! . . . . . . Or are you? *mischievous glint***

**MisakiTheHanyou67: Yes. Fluffy. Has. Finally. Arrived! Never knew there was 7 hells - HEY I just learned something new today! I might incorprate more cute scenes of Kagome and Inuyasha's demon later. Of course without him attacking her.**

**Ginger-Megz: Now that I think about it, you're right. I does sound like Black Bird. Maybe I unconciously meant it to be related? The world may never know.**

**FallenFan77: Thank you! Nobody really expected Sesshomaru to appear. I was actually going to introduce him in later chapters, but the time felt right to introduce him now. Thanks again!**

**InuXKagandRobStar: I don't mean to brag or anything BUT. . . . . . . . AKON WAS FUCKING AWESOME! Oh. My. Kami! All the HOT GUYS! And girls. The cosplay's, the panels, EVERYTHING. It was amazing! You really need to come one day.**

**Guest: I'm glad you love it ./.**

**KataangInuKags: Maybe. Maybe not. Lol**

**noraline-chan who loves inu: Thank you. Glad you enjoy this story.**

**OK that's it for now. Of course I must ask you guys something. Do any of you know who the english voice actor for Edward Elric - from FMA - is? Yes? No? Well to those who do know, have you guy's ever had the pleasure to chat with him or take his picture? Answer these question in your review please. I'll explain next chapter my reason. **

**OK enough of this chatter. Are you guys ready to see what happens when you mess with Sesshomaru's mate? If you are I must warn you:**

**Shit. Is. About. To. Go. DOWN!**

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. (I'm getting tired of writing that. . . . . ) -.-**

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! (lol just kidding) **

_"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Mate?"_

_Looking up I could see Rin's mate pulse. His eyes began to glow red and his pupils became the color blue. _

_**Just like InuYasha.**_

_I watched as he growled at both InuYasha and me. I also felt InuYasha tense up again. _

_Hell was about to break loose._

**Kagome POV**

Did hell break loose? Yes. Yes it did. Could this day get any worse? Yes it could. All because two demons believed that the other was a danger to his mate.

Blushing slightly at the word mate, I watched as Rin's mate flicked his wrist and some green whip thing protruded from his nails. He flicked his wrist again and said whip slashed toward InuYasha. . . . and ME!

InuYasha picked me up by the waist and jumped right as the whip hit the spot where we were just a few seconds ago. Landing with a slight 'thud' next to Rin, I watched as the cement dissolved where the whip touched.

_So his whip can dissolve things?_

Rin's mate, unhappy that InuYasha was close to Rin, snarled a warning at us. InuYasha simply growled back. It seemed to me that they were speaking in some ancient demon language warning each other about what would happen if either one harmed their mate.

Fascinated by their way of communicating, I was unaware of Rin who slowly edged closer to her man. Transfixed by the ancient language I tried to decipher what they were saying. Sadly I couldn't as I didn't have any real knowledge of the language.

"Sesshomaru!", Rin screamed.

Immediately, the man - Sesshomaru - turned his head to glance at Rin. Who was only a few inches away from Sesshomaru. InuYasha, for some god damn reason, choose this time to attack the distracted demon. InuYasha punched Sesshomaru right in his jaw causing Sesshomaru to stumble back slightly.

Time seemed to have frozen at that very instant. Nobody dared to move or even breathe as we waited for the outcomes of InuYasha's attack.

Sesshomaru ever so slowly turned his head towards InuYasha glaring at him. His eyes seem to say 'I'll fucking murder you'.

_If looks could kill. . . . . _

InuYasha would be six feet under. That's for sure. Back to the problem at hand, Sesshomaru hadn't moved even a centimeter. It was like he was waiting for something. But what could it be. . . ?

InuYasha tired of the delay launched himself at Sesshomaru. Immediately the fight began. Again.

_Why the fuck would InuYasha do that? Just when it seemed like everything was going to be at peace again._

Sighing, I shook my head. Paying attention to the fight again I noticed that both InuYasha and Sesshomaru had some injuries. They didn't look that serious so it was safe to assume that they weren't life-threating.

Sesshomaru had a few scratches on his arms and torso. InuYasha, on the other hand, had several cuts on his arms, legs, and back. Both seem to have excellent fighting abilities, but Sesshomaru was just a little more experienced.

Just then I heard a 'crunch' sound. I saw just in time as InuYasha managed to land a few blows on Sesshomaru. He punched Sesshomaru's stomach and was going for another hit when Sesshmaru caught his hand. What he - and I - didn't expect was InuYasha upppercutting Sesshomaru. Causing Sesshomaru to loosen his grip on Inuyasha's hand.

InuYasha took this moment to rip his hand away. He raised it again to dtirke, but Sesshomaru took him by surprise. He grabbed InuYasha by his shoulders bringing him down to connect with his knee. Sesshomaru's knee hit InuYasha square on his chin.

InuYasha's head snapped back and you could hear a brief crunching sound. I winced and looked away. I couldn't stand to see the blood that InuYasha had coughed up. Searching for Rin we made eye contact and then nodded.

We seemed to have had a silent conversation concerning the fight happening at the moment. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but I followed Rin as she took a tentive step towards them.

I took small baby steps until I heard somebody hiss. Looking to see who was hurt, I saw Sesshomaru hold his stomach. He removed his had for only a minute before he attacked InuYasha again. But that minute was all I needed to see the wound InuYasha had inflicted. It was a deep gash wound and a lot of blood was coming out.

_How the hell can he still fight?!_

Oh wait. He's a full demon. Duh.

Giving myself a quick facepalm I took another baby step when I saw Rin. Rin was right in the middle of InuYasha and Sesshomaru! Neither demon acknowledge her presence. If Rin didn't move she was going to be hurt badly!

_Fuck My Life!_

As InuYasha and Sesshomaru got in a fighting stance I ran to get in between. Just as they were about to attack I planted myself in the middle next to Rin. Immediately both paused in their attacks. But not because Rin and I were in the middle, no they paused for an entirely different reason.

I had my hands stretched out and surronding my hands were two small blue orbs. And they were aimed right at the chests of the men. Even though the orbs were small they knew that I wasn't using my full power. And I wasn't. I didn't want to purify them, but the fighting had to stop.

"Okay guys. I need you to calm down."

Whether they heard me or not I didn't know. What I did know was that they were growling at each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Rin, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha stared at me. My outburst making them temporarily forget eachother. Glsad that I had their attention I turned my head towards Sesshomaru.

"You", I said fiercely, "Calm down. Your **mate** is **fine**. She only has a slight small scratch."

Looking at Rin I winced internally. Okay, so maybe the scratch wasn't that smalll or slight in any way. It wasn't that bad though. She had only been bleeding a bit and the blood already seemed to be dry.

Shaking my head I turned back to Sesshomaru. Glaring at him I jerked my head towards Rin. He looked at Rin and upon noticing the dried up blood he began to growl again at InuYasha. He took a tentive step towards InuYasha, but before he could even do anything I made the orb bigger. He stopped and glared at me.

"I won't hesitate to purify you", I said with as much confidence as I could.

I probably would hesitate, but he didn't need to know that. Debating the situation at hand Sesshomaru turned back towards Rin. Rin grabbed his arm and took him a few feet away from us.

Now with that done I turned towards InuYasha. I cringed a little as I saw how far away he was from me. Letting the orbs flicker until they were gone, I took a step towards him. He took a step back. Sighing, I tried to think of a way get him to come to me. Then it hit me. I knew exactly how!

"InuYasha", I said timidly, "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

Taking a deep breath I spoke a little louder.

"Trust mate."

**InuYasha POV**

_Kagome. . . _

Did Kagome just accept to be my mate? Does she know that by calling herself mate, she is accepting to be mine. What the fuck does this mean?! It makes no sense! Does she accept? Or does she not? Damn It!

InuYasha calm the fuck down.

_Hey. You're back._

Yes. I'm back.

Hearing that voice was somewhat comforting. And it was right. I needed to calm down. I don't want to hurt Kagome or Rin.

_Ok InuYasha. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Calm down._

I don't think that's gonna work.

_Fuck Off._

Hearing as a chuckle disappeared I went back to calming down. It seemed to be working. I could feel myself come back to my sense's. Also thanks to Kagome who seemed to be persuading me to calm down and come back to myself, I could feel my demon go back into slumber.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity my demon gave me back control. Though before it slept for a while longer I heard the warning it gave me.

**Mate in Danger.**

_What?_

Getting no response back, I ignored the warning and opened my eyes. When I closed them I didn't know but that didn't matter at the moment. Blinking several times until the world became focused I thought about what happened while I was demon.

Why did Rin yell at me? Was Kagome my intended? Would she want to be? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? After seeing me go demon she must be disgusted! AW fuck. Man I screwed everything up. Just when I had a chance, I went and screwed everything up!

_Fuck my life._

Blinking one last time, I shook my head and closed my eyes shut. I was scared. Scared of the reaction Kagome would have after seeing me go full demon. Did I hurt her? Oh please Kami tell me I didn't hurt her!

Shaking my head, I clenched and unclenched my fists. I couldn't do it. No matter how many times I told myself that I just couldn't open my eyes. I don't want to lose Kagome.

"InuYasha?"

My ears twitched at the sound of her voice. Sniffing the air tentativly I flattened my ears. Kagome smelled of fear, nervousness, anxious, and unsure. I knew it. I fucking knew it! Kagome is afraid of me. She fucking scared of me now. Of a worthless pathetic half-demon.

I opened my eyes but glanced downwards. I didn't want to see Kagome's face at the moment. I didn't want to see the rejection or the fear. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"I'm so pathetic.", I whispered.

"InuYasha is that you?"

"Yeah."

"InuYasha. Look at me. Please?"

Unable to deny her anything really I looked up. The moment our eyes met I felt my heart stop. Kagome was. . . . Kagome.

Everything I thought was right and wrong.

Kagome. . . . . . .

**Cliffy! Haha! Sorry for the long wait. Please I beg for your forgiveness! My life is hectic at the moment so it may take a while for me to update. But I will update though! Anyways again I'm sorry. New things are to come! Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back! This is chapter 23 of Kagome's Love Story. Now I have something to confess. I don't like how this story began. I've been thinking about rewriting it but I'm lazy and I don't really want to. I want to leave it the way it is because it can serve as a reminder of how I started. Idk. I'm confused and unsure right now. Ok so another question: How do you guys like the story so far? Please tell me if you enjoy it or not. And ideas are widely accepted! I'm kinda running out of things to write in hear so help me please? Kurami ditched me this summer. I don't blame him, he has work and stuff. Oh well. C'est la vie. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed [followed and favorited, too]:**

**Inulover37: Lol. I can see you're a hardcore fan! I didn't know his last name and I didn't know his age either! I swear I thought he was in his 30's! Thanks for those new pieces of information. You wouldn't happen to know when his birthday is? Anyway's when you meet him at Domocon, MAKE SURE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH HIM! I took one with him and he hugged me! \(/)/ [I still blush and fangirl just thinking about it!] Glad you enjoyed the fight scene:}**

**MisakiTheHanyou67: Hell yeah she does! Kagome isn't some weak fool here! She is strong! Haha your right. Maybe with Koga she'd say that? Hmmm. Thanks for calling me an amazing writer ./. I try my best:)**

**Ginger-Megz: You just gonna have to wait an see;) Glad you're enjoying this:D**

**noraline-chan who loves inu: Kagome ain't afraid of nobody! Yet! Pleased to know that you find this story amazing!**

**InuKagTrueLove: Happy that you enjoyed! I won't tell how Kagome reacts about the mate thing just yet. But how would you react if you found out you're the mate of some guy you just met? [That seemed to rhyme]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Recap**

_"InuYasha. Look at me. Please?"_

_Unable to deny her anything really I looked up. The moment our eyes met I felt my heart stop. Kagome was. . . . Kagome._

_Everything I thought was right and wrong. _

_Kagome. . . . . . . _

**InuYasha POV**

As I glanced at Kagome I could feel my heart drop to my stomach. Though Kagome didin't convey the emotion on her face, I could see it in her eyes.

Kagome was afraid.

I watched her eyes as they wavered with fear. Yet what made me forget that, if only for a few moments, was how she inched herself closer to me. Not in a fearful way, but cautiously. Like she was checking to see if I turned full demon again with every step she took.

Did Kagome not fear me? Was she not disgusted by my very presence? Or was this all just a facade and she didn't want to hurt my feelings?

Finally Kagome stood in front of me. We stared at each other speaking with our eyes. Finally Kagome placed her hand on my cheek gently. I leaned into her palm and closed my eyes. If Kagome was afraid of me and would soon leave me, then I wanted to savour the feel of her skin for a moment longer.

"InuYasha. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Liar."

I opened my eyes to stare at her. She had such a defiant expression that I couldn't help but admire her. This girl was stunning. Everything she does just makes me fall for her over and over again. From her gentle gestures to her kisses. Everything about her I wanted to keep to myself.

What have I done to deserve a wonderful girl, no a wonderful women like her? Someone up in heaven must love me. If only I could secure her to be mine and mine only.

**Kagome POV**

Why do men always lie about not being hurt? Would it kill them to admit that they were in pain?

_Men._

I knew InuYasha was hurt. I saw him fighting not too long ago! And from that battle he just fought I knew he was hurt.

Men can be so stupid sometimes. Always trying to prove they're tough. Guys need to start showing their sentimental side. Some chicks dig the sentimental kind of a guy. Of course I like my men to be rough too. Like InuYasha.

_WHOA WHOA WHOA! Get a grip Kagome! Now is not the time._

Back to the matter at hand, I grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him inside. Roughly pushing him on the couch I turned walking back to the front door. Before I even stepped outside I thurned back to InuYasha.

"Stay", I said.

He nodded and reasurred that he wouldn't follow or escape I went outside to see if I could offer Rin or her mate anything. I found them making out passiontely and couldn't help the blush tinting my cheeks.

How was I suppose to offer help when I found them making out? Should I interuppt? No that's rude. But then, what the fuck am I suppose to do? I really didn't want to wait till they finished. Kami I would look like some creeper.

Instead I opted for going back into the house and tending to InuYasha. Once I was back inside I checked to see if InuYasha was still in the living room where I left him. He was. Walking quickly to the kitchen I searched the cabnets for a first aid kit.

Cheering out in joy when I found it I almost ran back to InuYasha. Instead I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. InuYasha must be thirsty after what he had gone through. Walking back into the living room I knelt infront of him. tossing him the water bottle - which he effortlessly caught - I began to take off his shirt.

His hands caught mine before I could even pull it off. I lowered the shirt and stared at confused. InuYasha was hurt and the only I could take care of his wounds was to take his shirt off. Doesn't he understand that?

"What the hell are you doing?"

I flinched. His voice sounded demanding and. . . . . . scared.

"Taking off your shirt?"

He rooled his eyes at me as it was obvious.

"No shit Sherlock. Why?"

"Because you're hurt.", I said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I know what I say. And he was hurt whether he admitted it or not.

"Yes you are. I saw what happened with my own two eyes."

"Kagome I'm fine."

"No you aren't InuYasha. Now shut up and take your shirt off."

"No."

I glared at him. Damn it. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"InuYasha. Shirt. Off. NOW.", I said in a deadly voice.

I wasn't sure if that scared him or not. If it did, he didn't show it at all.

"N. O."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and take your shirt off."

"YOU stop being so stubborn. I told you I'm not taking it off."

With that he stood up and headed towards the door. I wasn't about to back down. InuYasha was hurt and I was going to tend to his wounds. Standing up I walked quickly reaching him before he could even step out. I yanked his arm to pull him back in. What neither of us expected was to tumble down to the floor. Apparently I used to much force or strength to pull him back in.

Now InuYasha was on top of me and to anybody passing by it would look inappropriate. I blushed and began to push him off but our legs got tangled somehow.

"Cut that out wench."

"Well if you would get off of me then I wouldn't be trying to push you oof of me."

"If you hadn't pulled me back we wouldn't be in this position."

"If you had just let me tend to your wounds I wouldn't have to had pulled you back."

"If you just listened to me when I said I was fine this wouldn't have happened. Its your fault."

"My fault?! I wasn't the one who fought and got hurt."

"I told you I didn't get hurt. I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

We glared at each other for a few seconds. Neither one of was backing down. I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way. Glaring daggers at each other, but finally InuYasha got tired of it and began to detangle himself.

"Look I'm fine okay? I'm not hurt or anything. So take your stubborn ass and sleep or something."

That did it. There was no way in hell InuYasha was going to walk out here until I knew for sure he wasn't hurt. That and there was no way he was going to walk away with calling me stubborn twice. With renowed strength I flipped us. Now I was on top and he was on the bottom.

InuYasha grunted in surprise. I was surprised too, but I didn't have time to marvel at my strength. I immediately began to try and take his shirt off again. Of course InuYasha was still being stubborn and prevented me from pulling it off. So the only thing really exposed was half his stomach. I glanced down and noticed he had nice abs. How many? I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't mind to find out.

Forcing down the blush that threatended to color my face I didn't notice when Rin came inside. Niether did I notice when my family came inside until I heard my mother gasp and drop something. Looking up I saw the look of surprise of my family and the amuesment of our two guests.

Could it get any worse?

Unfortunetly yes. Yes it could. Right at the door I saw none other than Miroku and Sango.

You had got to be shitting me. Its one thing to get caught by your friends, but by your family? That was fucking worse. At the moment i wanted nothing more than to get off of Inuyasha but I couldn't. And do you know why I couldn't? No? I'll tell you why.

There was something that was poking my inner thigh I didn't need logic or common sense to know that InuYasha was fucking aroused!

Could life get any more embarrassing?

**The end! Fin! Se termino!**

**So how embarrasing is that? Doesn't that paticular position remind you of the anime? You know when Kagome was on top of Inuyasha trying to pull of his hakama. [I think I spelled that wrong.] Then Kaede and some kids happened to have caught them. Avert ye eyes! Lol. God I would've died of embarrasment! Anyways I just wanted to explain why I asked you guys about Vic. You see when I went to A-Kon I had the pleasure of taking a picture with him and talking a bit. God he is so fucking awesome! I mean he like fucking hugged me! Like a full hug! Not even my friend - who also took a pic with him - got a full hug. She got those side hugs. Anyways I was just curious if anybody else had something like that happen to them. Lol. Ok so I'll try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP. Keyword: TRY. I mean I have a life guys and sometimes stuff in my life happens that keeps me from updating. But I do try. Thanks for taking the time to read this guys! R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay guys so I'm back. I've been thinking about changing the summary. It just doesn't seem to fit the story. So any ideas on what I could say? **

**kittyzwuvme1234: I'm so sorry that you've gone crazy! I hope your sanity is restored soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallenFan77: Lol Glad you enjoyed. I really need to introduce Shippo soon so Miroku can say that!XD**

**Ginger-Megz: That's so awesome! I actually think that there isn't really a way to get out of a situation like that. **

**Inulover37: Thanks for the encouragement! I will try! Thanks for telling me Vic's bday:) Mine is also in August!:D I haven't heard any of his songs but I'll try to soon. **

**MisakiTheHanyou67: But it's funny when the lovebirds don't get their moment! XD **

**Kagome POV**

"It's not what it looks like?", I said meekly.

I mentally face-palmed myself. My family and friends just caught me and Inuyasha in a compromising position and that's the best I could come up with? I needed to think of something and fast!

_I could really use a distraction or help at this moment!_

"Please excuse our sudden intrusion Kagome. I shall just wait outside while you guys finish up."

"I agree with Miroku. Shall we wait outside Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes Sango. Come now everybody. Let us leave the children for a few minutes."

With that everybody went outside, Sango being the one to close the door. Of course, not before winking at me. I blushed about twenty shades of red. How the hell was I going to explain this to her now?

Waiting a minute to make sure that nobody was going to enter I glanced down at InuYasha. I immediately regretted it. As soon as our eyes meet it was like the air around us began to stir. The electircity in the air became restless almost as if it was waiting for something to happen. The air around me seemed to compel me to take action. Unaware of my face getting closer to InuYasha's, I began to think of how much I wanted to feel InuYasha's lips on mine.

We were only a breath's way of kissing when laughter was heard from outside. I jumped from the sound and quickly got off of InuYasha afraid that we had been caught again. Glancing at the door I saw that it was still closed. Releasing a huge breath I offered my hand to InuYasha so he could stand up.

"Thanks", he muttered.

I smiled and shifted akwardly from foot to foot.

"So. . . umm . . . . . are you still aroused?"

InuYasha tensed up from the question. I guess he thought that I didn't notice he had a boner. It was kinda of hard not to.

"Uhhh. . . .You. . . What?"

"What? Did you think that I didn't notice? It wasn't that hard to miss, especially since I felt it poking me."

InuYasha blushed as he processed the fact that I knew he was aroused. What I wasn't sure of though was if it was me. Of course it was! It had to be, because there really wasn't anybody else. But what if I was wrong? What if he just thought of something or somebody and that was what caused his boner? It could happen.

Great now I'm doubting whether I'm sexy or not. I let out a frusturated sigh as those thoughts began to plague my mind. InuYasha must have noticed because what he told me next had me blushing like a tomato.

"I didn't know that you noticed my uh aroused member. It's just that you look so ravishing today and I couldn't help it. What I mean is that you are the cause for me getting a boner. Kami Kagome just a simple gesture of yours has me hard! No. . . wait. . .uh shit! Forget that! No wait don't. Fuck I'm not making sense. S-see you tomorrrow Kagome!"

InuYasha ran as soon as he finished. I could hear Sango, Miroku, and Rin asking him why he was leaving and telling him to come back. Deliberately ignoring them I kept replaying his words over and over in my head. I couldn't believe it! I was the reason for InuYasha getting hard? Impossible!

Suddenly my legs bucked under me and my breath came out in pants.

_What the hell?_

"Kagome honey? You okay?"

I didn't hear my mother as she called out to me. I didn't even hear Rin or Sango either. Instead I just kept thinking and thinking. It was like my mind couldn't process what InuYasha told me. Like it was having a difficult time understanding his words. Damn it! It wasn't like he said it in Hebrew or something! So then why. Why couldln't my mind wrap itself on what he said?

_It seems to good to be true._

That was right. It seemed like a dream or something. It couldn't be true. It just seemed so unreal. InuYasha was fucking hot and I was so plain Jane. A freak even. It can't be happening right?

Just then somebody's hand gripped my shoulder causing me to yelp. Facing the owner of the hand I glared. Only to see that it was Sango.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes Sango I am."

"Are you sure? We've been calling you for the past minute. Did something happen with InuYasha?"

Oh something happened with InuYasha alright. Something embarrasing, hot, and wonderful happened. Not that I would tell her that though.

"N-Nothing happened. Umm. . .I need a moment."

Escaping from Sango's grip I literally ran ro my room. Closing the door quietly I jumped on my bed and squeezed the shit out of the stuffed animal - a penguin - InuYasha won me on our date to the amusement park. I buried my face in the penguin's head and screamed. Satisfied of letting that out I looked out my window. All my thoughts on a certain guy.

**Sango POV **

Something was up and I was going to find out. When we had gone outside we had decided to give them about 10-30 minutes of alone time. What we didn't expect was for InuYasha to come running outside blushing like a beet. We tried to call him back and explain to us what happened in there, but being the stubborn ass that he was he ignored us.

That's when Ms. Higurashi decided to see if Kagome was alright. Miroku decided to follow InuYasha along with a guy, Sesshomaru, who resembled InuYasha slightly, finding out later he was Rin's mate. Rin and I went inside to check on Kagome figuring she would tell us what happened.

But when we re-entered her home we were welcomed with the sight of Kagome blushing like a tomato on the floor. She seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't even react to us calling her name. I gripped her shoulder to get her out of her thoughts. It worked for she yelped.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes Sango I am."

"Are you sure? We've been calling you for the past minute. Did something happen with InuYasha?"

Kagome's mouth turned upwards slightly as if she was remembering something.

"N-Nothing happened. Umm. . .I need a moment."

_Need a moment my ass._

I watched as she ran to her room. Kagome was hiding something from me. From us. Turning to Rin I stared at her trying to convey a message with my eyes. She nodded and we proceeded to Kagome's room. Opening the door we found Kagome staring out the window lost deep in thoughts.

Thoughts of a certain silver-haired hanyou I was sure. I haven't seen Kagome this spazzy since - well I have never really seen Kagome so lovey-dovey. Poor girl. This must be her first time falling in love. Well thankfully for her I'm here to guide her in the right way! With a new goal in mind I left the room and headed towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I'm going to stay over tonight, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't Sango. You always were like a second daughter to me."

"And you're the mother I've always wished for. Can I call ya Mom now?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave a heart-felt laugh and spread her arms. I eagerly ran into her warm embrace. She began to soothe me and I felt at peace. Mrs. Higurashi was the mother I've always wanted. After my own mother died giving birth to Kohaku, I couldn't help but want a mother as I grew up. I became like a mother figure to Kohaku, but it was hard. Who was going to be like a mother for me?

"Don't kill Kagome ok?"

"Eh?"

"I know why you want to stay over. Just be gentle with her alright?"

"Ok. I wil. . . . Mom."

beamed at me then shooed me away back to Kagome's room. Laughing I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran away flustered. Entering Kagome's room again I turned to her.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm staying over."

**Rin POV**

Sango had just announced that she would be spending the night. I knew why. She was worried about Kagome. So was I. I mean who wouldn't? After InuYasha ran out the house and we find Kagome all red, what's one to think? Something happened between them and I was determined to find out.

I would have asked InuYasha but he might need some guy time at the moment. That and I trusted Sesshomaru to get information from him. I should stay over too.

Pulling out my cell phone I pressed the speed dial for Sesshy's. Putting the phone to my ear I walked outside of Kagome's room to have a little privacy with my man. On the first ring he immediately answered.

"Yes love?"

I mentally squealed! Kami this man made me melt with only one word!

"I'm going to spend the night at Kagome's. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I was actually going to spend the night with InuYasha. I have to talk to him about what happened."

"Oh. I see. Yes you're right. I should take this chance and talk to Kagome about the mating."

"Yes please do. It'd be better if they both knew what may happen. Will you need anything? A change of cloths perhaps?"

"No thanks babe. Kagome might have something I can wear. I think she may also have some of my cloths that I left here from back in the day."

"Very well. Have fun love and please don't scare the girl when you talk about our heritage."

"I'll try."

"Good enough. Good night mate. I love you."

"G'Night Sesshy. I love you."

"I'll come for you when you call."

"K.", I said with a giggle. Hanging up I walked back into the room to find Kagome tossing Sango clothes.

"Hey. I'm staying as well."

"Oh? I believe I still have some of your clothes in my closet."

I smiled at her and sat down on her bed. It was going to be a long night for all of us.

**Guy's and Girl's.**

**That's it! Sorry for not updating. Quick question: Does it ever state in the anime, or manga, if Sango's mom is alive or dead? I wasn't sure, so I just put here in my story that she died. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm not sure when I'll update next so just in case:**

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**Does anybody have Instagram or Twitter? I'll follow if you follow! Thanks again! I 3 you guys! R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Hope you had fun watching fireworks on July 4th! **

**chase your dreams to live 'em: OMG! I didn't even notice that until you poitned it out! Thanks. I probably won't fix it as I am to lazy right now lol. Thanks though. Again**

**MisakiTheHanyou67: LOL. Thank you! Kagome had to feel him at some point?! Now she have to advance her relationship with Inu Jr.**

**InuKag True Love: You wouldn't see me complaining either! He'd be every anime girls dream! Well almost every girl. It's like Kagome was born to arouse Inuyasha. Lol. **

**Guest: I've recieved reviews telling me that she wasn't. **

**Ginger-Megz: Thanks! Just wait for all the questions they're gonna ask her!**

**fairyXangel: I'm glad you finally got to read this! Three weeks seems like a long time. So therefore I hope you get to read this chapter as soon as its published.**

**Elizabel: Thank you. **

**German Miss: I know what you mean about checking a story! I'll admit I get sad too when some people don't update. Thank you for reading and I hopr you also read this as soon as its up. I try my best to update soon, but I suck at it lol.**

**guest: Of course I don't mind that you corrected me on things! If anything I encourage you to keep doing that! Yes I know Sesshomaru is stronger than InuYasha and his dad. AND that he isn't affected by Kagome's or Kikyo's miko powers. I'll explain his reason later. And I'll TRY to add more RinXSessh scenes.**

**OK that's all folks. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I think we've established that already.**

**[PART 1]**

**Kagome POV**

"Here Rin", I said throwing some old clothes of her's at her face "and Sango your clothes are still in the drawer."

"Top left?"

"Yup."

Grabbing pj's myself I plopped down on my bed and stared at them.

"Whaaat?", They both said in unison.

"What's the catch?"

"What?", Sango said.

"What are you talking about Kagome?", Rin said innocently.

"You can't fool me. Whenever you guys want to know something, you spend the night at my house and get me to spill the info."

"Kagome! Why would you think that? Can't we just spend some quality time together?"

"Again. You can't fool me Rin."

"Oh drat.", Rin said playfully.

"So. What is the catch?"

At that point Rin sat criss-cross in front of me and Sango sat to the left of me. Positioning myself so I was facing the girls slightly, I waited patiently for their answers.

"Kagome", this was Sango, "we're just worried. That's all."

"That and I have to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier Rin?"

"Tell you later."

Oh right. Sango wasn't there for the fight between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Though I really didn't want to talk about it, I was going to be eventually tortured into spilling the beans. Sighing I got up and grabbed my clothes.

"Rin tell Sango about the fight while I go take a shower. After me, Sango or you can go while I get food and drinks ready for the night."

"Okay Kagome. I'll tell Sango. Dont't waste all the hot water!"

Chuckling I shut the door and headed towards the bathroom. Shutting the door close, I laid my clothes on the sink and began to fill the tub. Letting it fill a few inched from the top, I shut the water off, undressed, and got in. The warm water relaxed my tensed muscles. I laid there for a few minutes enjoying my bath.

_After the bath I won't feel relaxed anymore._

Sighing I sank in a little deeper. This was going to be a loooooooong night.

**Rin POV**

"Oh. My. Kami.", Sango said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I just finished telling Sango **EVERYTHING** that had happened a few moments ago.

"Then does that mean InuYasha and Kagome are. . . . ?"

"Mates? I believe so."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Sango it was fucking obvious! His demon even called her his mate! There is no doubt that Kagome and InuYasha are meant to be."

"I just. . . . can't. . . . believe it!"

"I know. Neither can I. But we can't do anything about it now. His demon has found the one and nothing will stop him from claiming her."

"But what if. . . . what if she doesn't want to be his?"

"Well he may try to woo her until she accepts or he may let her go and sink into depression. It all depends though. Every demon has his or her own reactions to the denial."

"Wow. Does Kagome know?"

"Not exactly. I think she acknowledged the fact that Inu said 'mate', but I don't think she has fully comprehended it."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yeah. I have to explain to her what she will be getting into. Whether she accepts it or not."

"Damn. Well Kagome has my blessings regardless if she accpets or not."

"Your blessings for what?"

Kagome entered her room with a puzzled expression. I smiled at her and waved my hand.

"Nothing. Just forget she said that."

"Okaaaaay. . . . ?"

"So Sango do you want the shower or shall I take it?"

"Ummm. . . I'll go ahead. Anyways you might as well tel Kagome about you-know-what."

"Yes. You're right. I will also have to take about you-know-who."

"What-the-fuck?", Kagome whispered.

I laughed and wished Sango a happy bath time. Sango smiled and winked at Kagome. I giggled as Kagome just stood there confused as fuck. I motioned for Kagome to sit on the bed while I grabbed the chair that was at her desk.

"Kagome we need to talk."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?"

"Nothing good ever comes out when somebody says 'we need to talk'."

I rolled my eyes. Kagome was such a worry wart sometimes.

"Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you. Yet.", I added with a giggle.

Now it was Kagome who rolled her eyes at my statement.

"No seriously Kags. I have to talk to you about what happened with InuYasha. You see-"

"I swear I didn't feel his boner!"

"What?"

"Uhh. . . . ummm. . . . shit."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You felt InuYasha's boner!"

"SSSHHH Rin!"

"Holy shit! Kags felt InuYasha's boner?!"

Turning around we looked to see Sango in the doorway still wet from the bath and dressed only in a towel.

"How much did you hear?", Kagome squeaked.

"Not much. From the minute you said 'shit' to now."

Kagome gave a shaky gasp as she buried her face in her hands. I smiled amused at her embarassment. Looking back to Sango I mouthed:

'LOL'.

"Sango why are you only in a towel?", I asked shifting the attention from Kagome to Sango.

"I forgot my clothes", she admitted.

"Ah.", I said.

Turning back towards Kagome I cleared my throat. She looked up tome and I could see a bit of pink tinting her cheeks. Stifiling a laugh, I cleared my throat again and treid again to talk.

"Back to the topic, I need you to understand what happened to InuYasha."

Kagome nodded and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Kagome what do you know about the demon mating ritual?"

"I know that every demon claims their mate in different ways."

"Yes. Now what about the dog demon mating ritual?"

"Dog demons make their claim while they are having sex and when both parties reach their climax. From what I know, the dog demon bites the around the neck or shoulder."

"Correct. Have you ever seen the mark a dog demon left?"

"No I haven't."

Nodding I moved my hair out the way and pulled my shirt to expose my left shoulder. Kagome gasped as she noticed a mark. Right on my left shoulder I had a purple side-ways cresent moon. **[Like the one on Sesshomaru's forhead] **Under the moon was Shessomaru's name written in Kanji. To human's it would look like a simple tattoo, but demon's would know that it was a mate mark.

"Oh my. When?", asked a now dressed Sango.

"Ummm. . . . . April 22nd."

"You actually remembered the date?", Kagome said.

"Of course. That was the happiest day of my life.", I said with a happy sigh.

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. That day I had given myself to my love. I gave my innocence to him as he gave his to me. Even though we were both a little inexperienced, that night seemed perfect and magical.

"Anyways, Kagome", as I said her name I brought her out of her daze, "I'm sure you know what happens when said demon's mate is threatened? You witnessed it today with Sesshomaru."

She nodded in understanding.

"And", Kagome looked at me in confusion, "InuYasha."

Both Kagome and Sango gasped. Though Sango already knew from our earlier conversation, I guess she was trying to make it seem like she knew nothing.

"Inu-InuYasha?"

"Yes Kagome. InuYasha turned full youkai because he felt that his mate was being threatened."

"Rin. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Kagome. . . I. . . . You. . . "

"Rin just spit it out. It's better if Kagome knows immediately."

I looked up at Sango. I wanted to tell Kagome right away, but I was afraid. Not for me, but for InuYasha. I was afraid Kagome would reject him. Not many people accepted half-demons so easily. Even after years of humans and demons mingling, some demons still held onto old traditions. One forbidding the union of human and demon; lest they create a half-being.

"Rin. Please tell me. Clarify the truth for me."

_What?_

Clarify the truth? What does Kagome mean by that? I shall ask her later, right now she needed to know the life she was about to live.

"Kagome. . . You are InuYasha's intended. You're his mate."

I watched Kagome as hundreds of emotions crossed her face, until she put her head down hiding her face from view. I tried to sit there patiently and let the information sink in, but I couldn't help the nervousnesss creeping its way into my heart. Suddenly I saw Kagome's shoulders shake slightly and a few wet marks on her shorts.

_She's crying?!_

Seeing that my shoulders slumped and my heart plummeted to the floor.

_I'm so sorry InuYasha._

Kagome must be so heart-broken now. Knowing that she is the mate of a half-demon. Oh how will InuYasha cope with this?

**Fin. So what ya think? Obviously this little sleepover isn't over yet! Thhis chapter is only part 1! Part 2 will be coming shortly after! So stay tuned readers and find out why Kagome was crying! R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey what's Up?! Here is chapter 26 and the 2nd part to the sleepover! Here you will find out Kagome's reason for crying and I might even show Inuyasha's POV for a bit! Maybe even somebody else's! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Ok Ok let's just get this over with. There will be no reviews here in this chapter because I will upload this with chapter 25! My computer wouldn't let me upload today [June 10], so I decided to write chapter 26 and upload both later. Ok that's enough of me. Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**I'm really sorry about not uploading soon, but I work and anime club meetings during the summer. I have to watch animes and determine whether they are good or not. So everytime I get online I use it to watch an several episodes of certain animes. Sorry and I hope you guys can bear with me a little longer. GOMEN!**

**[PART 2]**

**Kagome POV**

"Kagome. . . You are InuYasha's intended. You're his mate."

I was InuYasha's. . . . MATE?! A thousand emotions suddenly went through me. I couldn't believe what Rin told me. I, Kagome Higurashi, a loner, freak, weirdo, ect, was the mate of the hottest guy ever, InuYasha Tashio!

I couldn't believe my ears! It seemed so unreal. It was like a dream! A dream that is reality. Not knowing what to say I hide my face from Rin's view. She had been staring intently at me and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

_I'm his mate._

InuYasha and I are meant to be! Fate has chosen for us to be together forever! I'm not going to be Forever Alone! That's great! Right? Well first thing first. Am I okay with being the mate of InuYasha? Fuck yes I am!

This may sound a bit cliché, but the moment I laid eyes on InuYasha I felt a type of connection. Cliché right? Though I'm not in love with him - yet - its possible that this feeling I have for him can grow to become love. But one thing was nagging me, does InuYasha **love** me?

Stupid question I know! I mean he proclaimed me as his mate so its logical right? If he didn't love me then I wouldn't be his mate, but then again what if? Maybe it was the fact that I just wanted him to tell me that for clarification as does every female in this world. But what if he expects me to say it back? I've never been in love before and I don't know if I will ever know the meaning of love. For all I know what I feel for InuYasha right now is just a simple crush.

Ugh this sucks. But all in all I was happy that I was InuYasha's mate. I was so happy that I didn't notice tears begining to fall. Surprised at the wetness that invaded my face I brought my hand to my mouth to try and muffle the sobs.

Then I felt a pair of arms encirle around me. Looking up slightly but still covering my eyes with my bangs, I saw Sango as she rubbed my back.

"Ssshhh. Its okay Kagome. Everythings going to be alright."

_What?_

"Its ok if you don't want to be his. You don't have to accept it. You're free to choose."

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

I was about to ask when I heard Rin talking.

"No. I'm so sor- What the fuck was that?. . . . That crash noise what was- **WHAT?!**"

"Rin what's wrong?", Sango asked panic creeping into her voice.

I turned to look at Rin, but she held up her finger telling us to wait a moment.

"Sessh what the hell is happening over there? I need to- **HE'S WHAT!**"

At Rin's sudden outburst, Sango and I clutched each other for dear life.

"Go get him! Now! He might do something stupid! Where? What?! Oh dear Kami."

"Rin? What the fuck is happening?"

Sango was getting impatient and by the way Rin was taking to Sesshomaru whatever the situation was didn't seemed to be good. Hell it seemed like we where about to be murdered! Getting out of Sango's grasp I began shiffting closer to Rin when I heard my window being open. All of a sudden I found myself pinned to the wall! Looking up I saw. . . .

**"INUYASHA?"**

**InuYasha POV**

_"So. . . umm . . . . . are you still aroused?"_

I banged my head against the wall again. I couldn't believe that jut happened to me! Out of all the embarrasing things that happened to me, this experience by far got the trophy for most embarrasing.

I couldn't even face her once she said that. Instead I ran away from her too embarrased to deal with the situation. I ran all the way to my home sneaking in through my window because I didn;t want to deal with my parents at the moment.

I mean what the hell am I suppose to tell them when I come home looking like a tomato! Oh hey Mom, Dad, I'm just doing the impression of a tomato because the girl I have choosen as my mate notice I was fucking aroused? Psh yeah right!

Wait! Back that thought up!

_'the girl I have choosen as my mate'_

Holy Shit! Where the fuck did that come from?! Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm taking this relationship to far! I mean I don't exactly-

**Don't fucking lie to yourself.**

_What the fuck? Who are you?_

**I'm your demon ass. And I want Kagome as our mate.**

_No. We will not have her as our mate. She probably doesn't even want to be MY mate._

**She does. You're just to fucking stupid to see it.**

_What do you mean?_

I didn't get any response back. So now I was fucking lost and confused. What the fuck did my demon mean that I didn't see? See what? Ugh my head hurts now.

Rubbing my temple's I groaned. I needed to sleep or something. Today was fucking exhausting. With the fight with Sesshomaru and my demon talking to me, all I wanted was to sleep and momentarily forget everything.

Sadly My brother and Miroku had other plans for me. Just as I was about to take my shirt off they both entered and gave me curious glances.

"What?", I asked.

"What happened back there little brother?"

"None of your business."

"Now now InuYasha no need to come off so agressively."

"Miroku why the hell are you here?"

"Is it wrong for me to worry about a dear friend of mine?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Miroku was such a pervert that I'm surprised that he wasn't trying to feel up Sango. Or any other girl for that matter.

"Look guys I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk right now."

"It does not matter whether you do or do not want to talk. You shall tell us what happened back at the Higurashi shrine."

"Sesshomaru piss off won't ya?"

"InuYasha-"

"Fuck off."

"InuYasha please. If you won't tell your brother what about-"

"NO. I won't tell either of you."

"Come on b-"

"N. O."

"InuYash-"

"Guys don't push it."

"Look just-"

"Kagome felt my arousal and I freaked out so I ran here! Happy!", I yelled.

Both men stayed silent at my outburst. Suddenly Miroku gave me a perverted smile. Sesshoamru satyed as stotic as every, but you could see his eyes shine in amusement. Then Miroku came over and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Dear InuYasha it is only natural that you feel such desires for a a beauty such as Kagome. Why if you weren't after her I would be chasing her for feel of her nice round ass. Yet-"

I growled at Miroku as I heard what he said. As hell like I would let him even touch her! No way in hell!

"Y-Y-Yet because I consider Kagome as a sister I would never even dream to act so inappropriate with her!"

Miroku held his hands up in surrender as he talked. Yet even that didn't stop me from snarling at him one last time.

"InuYasha", Sesshomaru said ,"I must speak with you about what is happening to you."

I turned to him raising an eyebrow at him. I had forgotten that he was here. Sesshomaru is always quiet that it was easy to forget that he was here. That and he didn't show any emotion. Like ever! He was the Master of Emotion! Notice the sarcasm dripping into my thoughts?

"Look I really don't want to talk about that, so can we call it a day-"

"No we cannot. InuYasha I understand that you have choosen Kagome as your mate. And because of that your demon will want to claim her as soon as possible. Of course because of that I need to explain to you what happens when you will claim her-"

"I know what happens when a demon claims their mate. When both climax the demon bites the neck of their intended I'm not stupid Fluffly."

Sesshomaru twitched at the nickname I had given him years ago. What surprised me was the fact he didn't threaten to kill me. I guess he was going to do that later when we weren't talking about me.

"Sometimes I do wonder", he mused, "But that is unimportant at the moment. What I really need to tell you is that do you know how Kagome will feel about this? Have you asked her? Informed her?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly. It wasn't out of fear or anything. Actually I was a bit scared that she wouldn't accept me that way, but it hadn't really crossed my mind to ask her at any point or time. I don't think I even told her that she was my mate. I didn't wwant to jeaporadize Kagome's future because she would be stuck with me.

_But Kagome isn't like that._

Kagome wasn't disgusted by me. She didn't fear me or think I was lowly. Instead she was accepting and kind. She looked past my mixed blood and got to know me a bit. So it seemed impossible now that Kagome would be rejecting of being my mate. If anything she might accept.

"No I haven't even told her she might be my mate."

"Do not worry on that. Rin is telling her."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Rin and Sango, I presume, are spending the night with Kagome."

"Does that mean that you guys had the same thing in mind?"

"Something of the sort. In all truth-"

Just them Sesshomaru's phone rang. He looked at the caller i.d. for only a second when he immediately placed it near his ear.

"Is something wrong?"

_"No. . . . Well nothing's wrong with me."_

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on Sesshomaru, but my canine hearing was just able to clearly pick up Rin's voice. And she sounded sad. Sesshomaru moved to the other end of the wall, possibly trying to keep the conversation private, but my ears stilled picked it up loud and clear.

"Rin what's wrong?"

_". . . . . . It's Kagome."_

I felt my heart stop. Was something wrong with Kagome? Was she hurt? Sick? Gone? I was going to step closer to Sesshomaru to take the phone away when Rin made my heart stop for secong time.

_"She didn't accept being InuYasha's mate."_

I felt my heart plummet to the floor. I couldn't believe it. Kagome didn't want to be my mate. But why? I thought Kagome was different. Why?

If I payed close attention to the phone ignoring Rin's voice, I could actually hear somebody in the background saying something. Not even having to go by process of elimination, I fugred it was Sango saying something in the background.

"She didn't accept?", I heard my brother say.

_"No. I'm so sor- What the fuck was that?. . . . That crash noise what was- __**WHAT?!**__"_

I had thrown a vase aginst the wall. I suppose it was loud enough that even Rin heard it. But I couldn't help it, I was furious! Kagome rejected me! She fucking lied to me! She was just like Kikyo! Just some fucking whore that only wanted me beacuse I came from a rich family.

I couldn't believe it! I fucking trusted her! I thought she was different! Now I have to deal with the fucking fact that I'm going to be married to some slut like her!

**You don't have to marry her exactly.**

_What the fuck do mean?_

**Just claim and impregnate her.**

_What?_

**All we need from her is an heir. You don't have to marry her. We just need her to give us a child. After that you can do what you please with her. She would be ours after all and nobody would be able to stop you.**

My demon was right. If I claimed Kagome, my demon would not only be happy, but I could do whatever I wanted with her later. It sounded wrong, but at that moment my mind was fuzzy and all I wanted to do was confront Kagome.

And that's exactly what I wa going to do. Fuck the fact that Rin and Sango were there at the moment. With some determination I made my way to my window, planning to escape that way. Sesshomaru though was blocking me as if he knew what I was going to do.

I growleed at him and we engaged in a small fight. Things were rip, shreded, and broke. We were making a shit load of noise and I was sure Rin could hear it. Finally I managed to slip past Sesshomarua and into the night. Before I was out of range I heard Rin say:

_"Sessh what the hell is happening over there? I need to- __**HE'S WHAT!**__"_

Looks like she knows what happened. She might be expecting me but I didn't give a rat's ass at the moment. All I wanted to do was confront Kagome and claim her right then and there. And I would claim her even if I had to force her.

When kagome's house came into view I wasted no time to jump to her window forcefully opening her window. I saw her reaching towards Rin, but before she could even make a move I grabbed her pushing her against the nearest wall. I heard her gasp in shock. She looked up towards me and her eyes widen in shock.

"InuYasha!"

Feeling a slight tingle I ignored it and glared at her. Growling lwoly at her I couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth.

"You fucking son of a **bitch**."

Kagome gasped and her eyes shined with unshed tears. Ignoring the pang I felt in my heart, I growled once again feeling my demon surfacing ever so slightly. Kagome Higurashi will become my mate whether she liked it or not.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! InuYasha is pissed at hell! Will Kagome clear up this little misunderstanding? Or will InuYasha make her his then and there? You'll have to find out! **

**Anyways I want to apologize about not updating. I actually had this ready but never got the chance to update. Then when I was going to update I lost my USB drive. I freaked out so badly I literally tore my room apart. It wasn't until yesterday when I found them in my white cargos. Gosh I was so relieved. So here I present you TWO chapters!**

**R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, I'm back. I'm going to try and keep this as short and simple as possible. I won't reply to any of the reviews from the last two chapters yet. I want to let you guy's read already. SO! Thanks to all who review, follow, and favorite this story. I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so shall we continue?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit here.**

_Recap:_

_"InuYasha!"_

_Feeling a slight tingle I ignored it and glared at her. Growling lowly at her I couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth._

_"You fucking son of a __**bitch**__."_

_Kagome gasped and her eyes shined with unshed tears. Ignoring the pang I felt in my heart, I growled once again feeling my demon surfacing ever so slightly. Kagome Higurashi will become my mate whether she liked it or not._

**Kagome POV**

When InuYasha had roughly pushed me against the wall, I couldn't help but be surprised at his presence. InuYasha didn't seem like the type that would physically be rough on a girl without reason. . . unless in bed. That would probably be the only time that roughness would be appropriate. Now THAT is a turn on! InuYasha rough in bed? WHOO!

Okay getting side-tracted here. Back to the present please?

When I heard InuYasha call me a bitch that hurt me me. I didn't understand why he did. Had I said or done something to cause him to call me a bitch? No I don't think so. I didn't understand and I couldn't stop the tears that where beginning to build up in my eyes. It fucking hurt me a little to be called that by him. Staring into his eyes, I saw a brief flash of hurt before he quickly masked it with anger. Growling at me I watched as his eyes slowly became red.

_His demon is surfacing once again._

For once I felt fear. Not towards InuYasha, but for my companions who were currently in my room. Slightly shifting my head to the side, I caught a glimpse of Sango and Rin. Suddenly InuYasha forcefully grabbed my chin making me look at him. That shit might leave a bruise.

"What? Now you can't stare at me? Are you truly disgusted of me?"

"What? InuYasha what the hell are you taking about?"

"Don't play dumb you **whore**? You're just like that slut Kikyo."

Okay he was crossing the line here. I didn't mind being called a bitch, I found no real insult in that. Sure it did hurt hearing that from him, but calling me a whore **AND** comparing _ME_ to _KIKYO_,** THAT RIGHT THERE WAS A FUCKING INSULT!**

"Sango, Rin would you mind going downstairs and grabbing a couple of drinks for later?"

"Uhh sure. We'll just go grab . . . .them. . . . Come on Rin."

Mentally I sighed in relief. Now that Sango and Rin where gone, I didn't have to fear for their safety. I knew Snago would be able to hold her own for a while, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure of Rin. It was better if both were gone. That wya if we fought we wouldn't have to worry about Rin. I could hold my own against InuYasha anyways. . . . at least for a bit.

"InuYasha put me down so we can talk."

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat. I just came here to make you my mate."

My eyes widen in surprise at his words. What did he mean he was going to make me his mate? Was InuYasha going to fucking rape me?! Here and now?! I didn't want my first time to be like this! It was suppose to be special and magical and all that other bullshit girls dream about! There was no way in hell my first time would be like this!

"InuYasha. Put me down or I will purify your ass."

"You wouldn't fucking dare wench."

"Try me."

InuYasha seemed to debate for a moment. Finally he put me down on the floor. I rubbed my neck unconciously, knowing bruises would be there in the morning.

"Now lets talk like-", I began to say when I let out a squeak.

InuYasha had thrown me onto my bed and climbed on top. His hands were placed on either side of my head and his legs pinned mine. Thus making escape, and a nice attack to his groin, impossible. The only thing I could do was repeatedly hit him on his chest. Of course that didn't last long once he grabbed both my hands pinning them above my head.

Looking up at him I glared trying to tell him with my eyes that he was in trouble later.

"What bitch? I told you I was going to make you my mate whether you wante too or not."

"Inu-InuYasha? Please think about this. Let's talk ok?"

I was beginning to panic. I didn't want to have my virginity taken so forcefully by the guy I was mated to. If anything I wanted it to be amazing. And I wanted it to happen somewhere other than my room. Like the beach or a carnival.

"There is no room for talking. I actually thought you were different Kagome. I actually thought you wanted to be my mate. But now I see I was fucking wrong about you. But that doesn't change the fact that we're mates-to-be, so I'll just claim what's mine and get this shit over with. Don't worry though. I'll try to make this as pleasureable as I can for you."

Finished talking, InuYasha began to kiss me roughly. He forced his tounge into my mouth and began exploring. Exploring every inch of my mouth he began to kiss his way down to my neck. He did seem like he was trying to make this feel good, but I wasn't about to let myself get carried away by the wonderful sensations. I had to hold in moans from him whenever he hit a certain spot. The things his mouth did to me was amazing, but I didn't want to let him know that. Not yet at least.

As if he knew what I was doing InuYasha began to attack me roughly. He would bite and suck and lick every available inch of skin. When that wasn't enough he ripped open my shirt, tore off my bra and began attacking my breasts. Unable to hold back I moaned at the feeling he was causing. I bucked my hips to his erectiona nd arched my back making my breasts more available for him.

Tears began to fall as I felt betrayed by body. Was this really happening to me? Was I about to be claimed by InuYasha? Was I really about to have sex with him knowing he was only doing this to get it over with? Was I even going to enjoy it?

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes I was._

**Third Person POV**

In the Higurashi kitchen were two young ladies with worried experssions on their faces. Each seemingly in their own world as they glanced at the stairs. Neither wanted to know what was happening in Kagome's room, but they couldn't help but worry as silence was heard throughout the home.** [Kagome's room walls are thick so they can't hear anything yet]** Currently all other residents had turned in for the night, soundly sleeping in their cozy beds.

"Rin, was it a good idea to leave Kagome alone with InuYasha?", asked a girl with waist-length hair.

"Yes. . . No. . . I don't know Sango.", answered Rin, a girl who couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault.** [IT IS YOUR FAULT!]**

"Well I don't feel comfortable just standing here. Something bad could be happening and we wouldn't even know it."

Rin stared at Sango and was going to answer when they heard a knock from the door. Both girls rushed to the door and paused. Neither girl knew who or what was outside and they didn't want to risk the safety of anybody in Higurashi household. Just then a cold, stotic voice was heard.

"Rin? Please open the door love."

Rin and Sango released a breath they didn't know they were holding. It was only Sesshomaru, Rin's mate. Sango opened the door inviting him in and was surprised to see Miroku not far behind. Though as much as she wanted to ask him about his presence, she had other things to worry about at the moment. Like the fact that she felt dark energy looming over this house. More specifically Kagome's room.

"Rin, dear, where is the miko?"

"In her room. Why?"

"Who else is there?"

"InuYasha why?"

Sesshomaru paled ever so slightly. At this sight everyone in the room began to freak. Why had Sesshomaru paled at the responses of Rin? Was it wrong to leave Kagome alone with InuYasha? Should they go and check up on them? Who knew Sesshomaru could actually show emotion!These were questions running in the minds of the girls. The guys on the other hand, wondered whether or not InuYasha had already claimed Kagome.

"Sesshomaru. Please tell me what's going on.", Rin pleaded fearing for the safety of her friend upstairs.

"Rin there is no time to waste right now we need to seperate those two."

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama", Sango said uneasy, " Why must we seperate them? Is Kagome in danger?"

Sesshomaru glanced breifly at Sango and shook his head. Now was not the time for idle chit-chat. The young miko was about to be claimed in the most horrendous of ways.

"In a way yes, your friend is in danger and if we continue to stand here and talk like idiots our time to save her will run out. Now I shall take InuYasha away, but I need you to take Kagome and try to mask her scent. That way if InuYasha decides to track her we can at least prolong his search."

Immediately after that everybody began to move. Something about Sesshomaru's voice leaving them with an impression of authority and urgency. Sesshomaru managed to get there before the humans and he stopped dead in his tracks once he heard the sounds coming from the miko's bedroom. Was he to late? Had InuYasha disgraced his family and honor so quickly?

Just then the humans appeared and they also stopped. Moans and groans were heard from Kagome's room. Pants and thudding was heard as well. Were they fucking at the moment? What horrifying sight would await them? Will they see InuYasha or Kagome naked?

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru were unsure with how to proceed. Sango and Rin - blushing feriously - wanted to leave them alone believing they were interuppting. Sesshomaru wanted to seperate them not caring about walking in when they were fucking. Miroku was undedcided, but a knowing grin was beginning to spread across his face. He mentally congragulated his friend.

"Sesshomaru perhaps we should leave-"

Just then a soft barely audible voice was heard. Interuppting whatever Sango was about to say.

"Inu. . . . Yasha. . . Stop. . . Please. . . It AH-"

"**SHUT UP**."

"Inu-InuYasha please. It. . . Mmmmm. . . Ah. . . hurts just please get off. Please."

"**I told you to shut it bitch**."

Soon soft sobbing was heard. Unable to believe their ears they all busted through the door only acheiving to topple on top of each other. Looking up from the floor they gasped. None could believe what they were seeing. Four pair of eyes stared up at two pairs of eyes on the bed. Nobody said nothing.

What everybody was sure of was that the sight before them was going to be forever etched into their minds.

**So what ya think? Do you think InuYasha really raped Kagome? Did the rest of the gang just walk in on them? Only I know! Mwahahahaha. Anyways, sorry for the late update, I've been busy with life and stuff. That and my birthday is soon and I'm trying to hint to my mother that I want a pet or laptop for my birthday. **

**Read and Review people! It really pleases me when I read what you guys send me. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So I want to thank all of you guys! So many reviewed and stuff and it got me excited and pumped. I would've done this sooner but school starts in a few weeks and next week I start practicing for All Region, so I'm not 100% sure when I'll have time to update this story. Anyways here are some people who reviewed:**

**FallenFan77: Thank you! I'm glad of the reaction you recieved from reading this:) I try my best to make this amazing for you guys.**

**AnimeFanCrazy197: Glad you liked it. I'm sorry for making InuYasha an asshole. It wasn't my intention originally, but the story decided to make him one. Hee- I do plan to have InuYasha punsished I just don't know how yet. Any suggestions? **

**Guest: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! I appreciate it:) Thanks again!**

**inuyashaloverforlife: I'm pleased that you liked the drama they go through. I try to update as soon as I can, but its hard. Thank for reviewing!**

**inuyashakagome10000: I can't tell you if he raped her or not. . . yet. You'll just have to find out later. I wouldn't want to be InuYasha right now. Don't kill him yet ok? You can beat him to a bloddy pulp though. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!**

**Guestttt: Hee I like the reaction I gave you from last chapter! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!:)**

**InuKag4ever: Well my beloved guest you'll just have to wait and see hmm? I actually like an InuYasha out of control. Its interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

**German Miss: Haha. I know how anxious you are to know what happened. Trust me a lot of people are. Just read and find out 'kay?**

**kiki-chan3410: This may be a hidden side of Inuyasha that you never knew about. Don't worry he won't be like this for long.**

**MSchweihofer: Lol XD Maybe**

**Me-Love Inu: Ummm. . . . Okay? O.o And it wasn't InuYasha's intention, it was his demon fault and his own stupidness.**

**Whew! That was a lot. There is still one more person who reviewed that I didn't mention. And that person is TazzieLuv13! On August 10 TazzieLuv13 will be celebrating their birthday! I don't know how old they will be so don't ask me. I don't know if they're male or female. All I know is that on the tenth, which is this Saturday, this awesome leo will be gaining a new year! So go to their profile and wish them a happy birthday! Or go to their story and tell them there (read it while your at it too). I'll remind you guys again at the end and maybe on the next chapter if I update before August 10.**

**OKAY! Now we are finished! Wow that took up like a page and one thirds. I don't know. But I'll leave you guys alone now. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SHIT! NADA NOTHING ZIP!**

_**`Time skip` Three weeks later**_

**Kagome POV**

Three motherfucking long ass weeks have passed since the incident at my sleepover. Three goddamn weeks and shit was still awkward as fuck between the Scooby-Doo gang. And yes you heard me right, I said Scooby-Doo gang. That's how I was starting to refer to ourselves. At first it was a joke but after a while it just stuck. I really don't know why and don't ask either because there is no way in hell I'll be able to explain. What I will tell you though is who is who.

InuYasha is Scooby-Doo, obviously as he is half-dog. Miroku was Fred-Don't ask why, I don't even know how he got to be Fred. Sango was Daphne because we thought it would be funny to pair her up with Miroku. That and she did have a great fashion sense. Rin was Velma, even though she didn't go to school with us the role somehow fit. We tried to give the roll of Shaggy to Sesshomaru but he said-and I qoute-'This Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with you meddling kids'. Because he declined I was stuck with being Shaggy, couresty of Sango.

Of course that pissed me off at first, but it wasn't that bad being Shaggy. I didn't let Sesshomaru off the hook though, so we opted to call him different villian names from the Scooby-Doo series. It was fun to see his face as we called him different things. For me at least. He wouldn't really show emotion as he is the King of No Emotion, but I would noticed a slight twitch or how his eyes changed whenever we called me a villian name.

Priceless.

Anyways after everybody found me and InuYasha in an . . . . interesting position we couldn't have a decent conversation without some strange reaction happening. Whether it was Miroku's pervertedness or InuYasha's blush at something which reminded them of that night, everybody would be affected and things began to get very uncomfortable. I had tried several times to explain myself to my friends, but they wouldn't hear of it. They kept telling me that I didn't need to explain myself and to drop it, but I couldn't! How the hell was I suppose to drop it if something small and random reminded them constantly!

It was fusturating. The whole three weeks were uncomfortable and Koga only made things worse. We hadn't told him that I was InuYasha's chosen mate and with the awkwardness in our group-along with me being pissed at InuYasha-Koga took full advantage. He kept asking me out on date's or telling me how much of a woman he would make me feel. He would tell me that he could pleasure me and send me into paradise if only I gave him a chance. When he told me that I had become pissed as hell and accidently sent him flying through the football field. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. . . .

_Flashback_

_"Kagome! Hey Kagome wait up!"_

_I turned around to see Koga lightly jogging my way. He paused in front of me and pulled me into a hug. _

_"Oh!"_

_The hug had caught me by surprise that I dropped my bag, which was unzipped, causing some of my stuff to come out._

_"Opps. Sorry."_

_"Its fine." I said and bent down to pick up my stuff. _

_Kouga bent down as well and helped me. When I had everything in my bag I zipped it and slung my bag over my shoulder. I began walking outside. Koga fell in step easily and began talking my ear off. _

_I would nod and answer in all the right moments, but at the moment I couldn't care less what he was talking about. I was pissed at InuYasha and was deciding how to punish him further for what he did. Just when I came up with a great idea Koga slung his arm on my shoulder and led me to the football field. I saw from the corner of my eye as Sango watched me warily. I silently asked her to follow me moving my head slightly towards the football field. She nodded but stayed where she was for a moment._

_Knowing she was going to keep her distance I turned towards Koga._

_"Why are you taking me to the football field?"_

_"I want to ask you something."_

_That was all he said. He continued to lead me until we came in front of the big fork looking things. You know? The big yellow things where the football has to go through. I wasn't sure what they were called. I'm not a big football fan either way. _

_Koga then stood in front me making me pause. He was to close so I stepped back a bit. He was about to step closer until I raised my hand._

_"You're all up in my personal bubble. Just stay where you are."_

_He nodded and swallowed. Taking a closer look I noticed how nervous he was. This was actually the first time I've actually seen him nervous around me. Well there's always a first for everything right?_

_"Ummm. . . Bella?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be my mate?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Will you be my mate?", he said a bit more confidently._

_I was baffled. Did Koga just ask me to be his mate? That was fucking unexpected. Out of all the things I could've imagined I never expected that to come out his mouth. Opening and closing my mouth I tried to think of a way to tell him I coulnd't. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I didn't want him to know about me being InuYasha's chosen mate. _

_Koga probably took my silence and surprise as a good thing because he began talking again._

_"You won't regret it Kagome! I swear! I promise to make you feel like a woman. Just imagine you pregnant with my pups. I would make you mine over and over again. Just give me a chance. You know what how 'bout I mate you today? How does that sound Kagome? I'll pleasure you so much you'll be in paradise! So what about it? Lets mate tonight Kagome! Just give me a chance. After I claim you as mine I can show you off to InuYasha letting him know I can get any girl."_

_As soon as that left his mouth I gaped. Was he just wanting to mate me so he can show me off as a fucking trophy? Who the fuck did he think he was?!_

_"So that's it?! You just want to fuck me so you can show me off to InuYasha? What the fuck will that prove? That you can get any bitch in your bed? Who the fuck do you think I am Koga?! I'm not going to sleep with you or become your mate just so you can show me off to him!"_

_Once Koga realised what he said he tried to cover up. I of course wasn't having any of it. Koga could fucking rot for all I cared at the moment. I began walking away but he gripped my arm tightly._

_"Koga let me the fuck go."_

_"No."_

_"I'm not up for your fucking games. You can go fuck yourself for all I care."_

_"Not until you accept to be my mate."_

_I was about to say something when all of a sudden I was grabed from behind and pulled away from Koga. I looked up to see InuYasha. At that moment I was happy to see him no matter how mad I was before._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?", he growled._

_"Mutt just leave. This shit doesn't concern you."_

_"Fuck no. This does concern me."_

_"Look Kagome and I were having a nice chat until you showed up. Actually I've got great news for you. Kagome accepted to be my mate.", Koga said smugly._

_I gasped. This motherfucker was lying! I turned to InuYasha to see him looking down at me. His eyes held uncertaintly and all I wanted to do was wipe that feeling away. So I took his face in my hands forcing him to stare at me. _

_"InuYasha he's lying. You know I wouldn't accept. After all. . . ", I trailed off letting him fill up the blank. _

_He caught on quickly and visibly relaxed. Glad that he understood I turned to Koga. Koga had some fucking nerve pulling this shit. Taking a few breaths, trying to calm myself I stared Koga straight in the eye giving him my most stearnest glare._

_"Koga I will not-and I repeat-WILL NOT become your mate. I'm not interested in you that way and I never will be. I'm. . . I'm interested in somebody else so I can't accept. Now please just back off. We can still be friends though."_

_I watched Koga intently waiting to see his reaction. _

_"I will not accept no as an answer."_

_I sighed. Why did I expect this? This was going nowhere. Just then I felt a hand grip my arm. Looking up I saw Koga. Where the fuck was InuYasha? Turning my head I saw him a few feet away from us barely getting up. Koga must have flinged him over there when I was deep i thought._

_"Kagome you will be mine even if I have to force you."_

_I gulped. This was just like the night of my sleepover. Fear washed through me and tears began to well up in my eyes. What is up with these guys? Why do they want to make me their mate? Can't they fucking leave me alone for one goddamn mother fucking second! Anger began to seep through me and I knew I was letting my emotions get the better of me. I didn't give a damn at the moment._

_Letting my power flow through my body I vaguely sensed Koga's hands moving to my face. I looked at him with blind eyes and I could see he was leaning in for a kiss. I wasn't going to let that happen. No way in hell. When his lips were close to touch me I released my power. Koga gasped at the intensity and sheer force. Soon I heard him yell as he flew to the other side of the field. Not far from where he landed I saw InuYasha with a smug look on his face._

_InuYasha looked towards me and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed but sent him a smile. Looking past InuYasha i saw Koga trying to get up. He looked like if he was in pain and a bit of guilt was eating itself into me, but I shoved that feeling down. Koga deserved what he got. Smiling truimphly at him I walked away not even looking back as I headed towards Sango's car. _

_Flashback End_

After said incident, rumors went around school. Apparently a couple from school saw what happened at the football field. Some kids were scared of me and others called a freak. Nothing new there. Of course because of said rumors many demon's began to challenge me believing they could beat me. I never accepted any of their challenges saying it was a waste of my time.

Those who didn't challenge me called me a freak, whore, bitch, fag, cutter, slut, weirdo, ect, ect. Again nothing new. If anything at all changed was that Kikyo hadn't bothered me for a while. Which I was fucking thankful for. Not once did I have to fight her or one of her skimpy hoes. They left me alone only mocking me every once in a while. It didn't bother me at all though.

Koga did leave me alone after that. He still flirted from time to time, but he never asked me out or anything. He agreed that we could be just friends which I was glad. Now with Koga out of my hair I could focus on other stuff, like getting a job. I needed a new board after Kagura broke mine. I hadn't been to the skate park in a while and I knew my skater buddies would be wondering what the hell happened to me. I would have gone and visites them, but with all that's happened I couldn't find time.

Anyways back to the Scooby-Doo gang. Nothing has changed after I went into thought. There still was an awkward silence hovering around us. I sighed and soon the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and waved goodbye to the guys. Even though I would see them in class, I needed to be alone for a while. After all I was still going to punish InuYasha. The shit he did to me was unacceptable, no matter how many times he apologized.

What he did scared the shit out of me and scarred me for life. I was still a bit shaken about what happened. I never imagined he was capable of doing what he did to me.

_Flashback-Slumber Party_

_Tears began to fall as I felt betrayed by body. Was this really happening to me? Was I about to be claimed by InuYasha? Was I really about to have sex with him knowing he was only doing this to get it over with? Was I even going to enjoy it?_

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes I was._

_InuYasha began to suck on my neck and I was positive that I was going to have one hell of a hickey the next day. He was also running his hands up and down my sides teasingly. I let out a small whimper when I felt his cold hands on my warm skin. He began to lift up my shirt and soon it was gone. His fingers skimmed over my covered nipples and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. InuYasha chuckled and continued his ministrations on my body._

_Appearently I was very sensitive because every time InuYasha's hand or mouth wandered over my body I would always react. Whether I moaned, groaned, whimpered, or sighed, InuYasha was always smirking. My mind was beginning to get fuzzy as he continued. I knew I was suppose to stop this, but it felt so good! My body wouldn't respond to what my brain was trying to tell it. _

_Finally gaining enough energy and will, I put my hands on his chest stopping him. He had let my hands go at some point and I was glad. InuYasha paused and stared at me with lust-filled eyes. I was sure my eyes were the same, but I didn't want to think about that right now._

_"Inu-InuYasha please stop. I need to talk to you."_

_InuYasha growled at me and pinned my hands above my head again. He kissed me fiercely and dry humped me. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel him smirk. I began feeling a strange sensation in my lower regions. I'm sure InuYasha felt something to because he started to fasten his pace. He let go of my lips and placed his face in the crook of my neck. I began panting and so was InuYasha. He was close, real close. _

_And as much as I wanted him to continue I couldn't let him. I needed to stop this and know why he was mad. Why did he attack me? I thought he would be happy if i became his mate. Nothing made sense. I was so confused._

_"InuYasha s-stop please. I-I love you."_

_As soon as those three little words left my mouth InuYasha stopped. He hovered above me and stared. I watched as his eyes began to become gold once again. His demon was at bay for now. We stared at each other while he heavily panted. Finally InuYasha spoke._

_"What?"_

_"I love you InuYasha."_

_InuYasha gasped and got off me. he sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up and was about to go to him when he suddenly grabbed me into a hug. I gasped btu hugged him either way. We stayed like that for a while until InuYasha looked down at me. His face serious yet nervous._

_"I-I love you too Kagome."_

**YAY They confessed their love! Not in the bst situation, but they'll take what they can get. Anyways here's chapter 28 I'm currently working on chapter29. Sorry for updating late but be glad I didn't forget this story! OKAY. R&R!**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAT TAZZIELUV13! **_

_**Remeber it's on August 10th so go wish thisLleo a happy birthday!**_


End file.
